Digital Acadamy
by Twilidramon
Summary: Loaño and the DATS: Revised Version crew are back, but this time, its to run a school for kids with digimon! Will their insanity finally break them? Meanwhile, Jayden and Dominic realize that to become a true hero, they have to do what no one thought!
1. The Beginning

**Yes, Digital Academy will have OCs. Most do not belong to me; a couple belong to those on the CCG forums. This is a rewrite, I tried it before, but it didn't work out. **

**Enjoy it, **

_**Twilidramon**_

**Chapter One**

'To the brave souls who fought to keep the Digital Monsters from invading the Earth, known only as: Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, TK, Kari, Joe, Izzy, Davis, Ken, Yolie, Cody, Takato, Rika, Henry, Marcus, Thomas, Yoshino, Loaño…And to the brave Digital creatures who fought beside them, through thick and thin: Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Palmon, Patamon, Gatomon, Gomamon, Tentomon, Veemon, Wormmon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon, Guilmon, Renamon, Terriermon, Agumon, Gaomon, Lalamon, KiddGarurumon and AncientAnubismon…These are names that shall never be forgotten: Digidestined, Tamers, and DATS fighters…each more interesting than the last…'

"Heh…that was a long time ago, wasn't it, Marcus?" asked the blonde-haired woman. She was about 23 or so, wearing a black and white patterned jacket. Under her jacket, was a long black shirt, and her pants were black as well. Her eyes were a strange icy blue-green that pierced the soul, and they flashed with silver. Around her neck was a tag of shining gold inlayed with a crest of silver. Also, a small round device was tucked into her jacket pocket. She was speaking to her companion, which was a brown-haired man of the same age. He wore just a plain, open-chested red jacket with a white shirt under it. His pants were just plain blue jeans. Around his neck was a square device. The face of a lone dinosaur creature was staring out of it.

"Yeah, Loaño. It _has_ been a while since we were here." He responded, putting his arm around her.

"I remember when they built that, Boss! And quit hanging off of Loaño like she's an mmf!" the dinosaur started, cut off when Marcus placed his hand in front of the screen.

"I told you to quit that, Agumon!" Marcus groaned, taking his hand off. That digimon was still annoying, even after 9 years.

"Aw, c'mon, Boss, you've been with Loaño forever!! When are you going to come out of your box?" Agumon complained, in his most whiny tone.

"When you come out of yours, you forever-hungry idiot!"

"Would you two quit it?" Loaño sighed. "We are here for a specific reason, remember?"

"Fine…" they both groaned.

"Teaching little kids to be the Tamers of the new age, that's our new job, right?" Marcus asked her.

"Of course. But, first, _please_ remember some human manners you two. Just because we've been living in the Digital World for 9 years doesn't mean we left our manners there!" Loaño told them sternly.

"Manners?" Marcus widened his eyes ludicrously, "You should be one to talk, Lo. _You_ were the one who nearly murdered Kurata!"

"He freaking _killed my parents!_ He deserved what he got. Yggdrasil help him wherever he is now." Loaño snapped.

"Was that AA, or you?" Marcus asked cautiously.

"Me, Marcus. I may have grown up more human than digimon, but I was surrounded by digimon saying 'Yggdrasil this' and 'Yggdrasil that'. It's just a habit, right Kidd?"

"Yeah, whatever. You got it from me!" Kidd responded, his wolf-like face appearing on Loaño's square device. Scars laced his muzzle from his many years of fighting.

"Okay, you two, get to the Academy. I've got two new kids' I'd like you to help." The call came in over Loaño's comm. link. She pressed a button on it and responded,

"Alright Thomas. We'll meet 'em. Just," she broke off mid-sentence.

"Just what, Loaño?" Thomas asked, concerned.

"Don't tell them about AA."

"Fine. I won't. That'll be up to you and him." He responded.

"Thanks, Thomas. There's a reason you're my best friend."

"Yes, and its-,"

"Shut it, genius boy. I don't need the technical details." She joked. "Loaño and Marcus out." She released her hold on the button, cutting off herself from Thomas.

MMMMM

"Mike, get off!" the girl shouted, "GG! Help me!"

"Ah, quit complaining!" Mike shouted from atop the girl's shoulders, his spiky black hair swaying as he did. His scarred face was curved into a boyish smile. He was trying to make a human-digimon pyramid with his best friend, Jay. She had short-cropped black hair streaked with white and now-angry purple eyes. GG was her partner, a Gaomon who called her 'Mistress, or Miss'. Mike's own partner, an Australian Dracomon, was flying high to try to place himself on top of his partner.

"Oy, Mike, quit your swaying, mate! It's driving me bonkers!" the digimon was apparently getting dizzy.

"You're worried about getting dizzy? I'm worried about crushed shoulder-bones because of Mike's fatness!" Jay complained.

"Get off of Jay, Mike." Thomas's commanding tone echoed through the hallway where the two people and digimon were making the pyramid.

"Aw, c'mon, are you so determined to ruin our fun, Mr. Norstein?" Mike smiled. He wobbled violently on top of Jay, and he finally toppled to the ground, taking Jay and Dracomon with him. Jay's Gaomon, GG, stood against the wall, placing a boxing-gloved paw on its forehead with a sigh.

"It's not your fault, GG, that Jay can't control her friend." Thomas said with sympathy for the younger Gaomon. GG nodded her head to accept it, and helped Jay up.

"Your teachers, Mr. Damon, and Mrs. Ishida have just arrived. Get up." Thomas's Gaomon, an older Gaomon then GG, said.

"Don't be so hard on them Gaomon. We know how to discipline young kids, remember Keenan?" said someone teasingly. Out of the hallway entrance stepped a woman of at least 23. Behind her was a man of the same age.

"Where is Keenan, anyway?" the man asked.

"Wow…Marcus Damon and Loaño Ishida…" Mike awed.

"Close your mouth and quit drooling. What about your fascination with Rika?" Jay teased as the grown-ups talked.

"Well, she's the best…but did you hear what everyone says about Loaño?" Mike whispered. "They say she's half digimon…lucky Marcus."

"How's that lucky?" Jay whispered back, "It's just a rumor. There's no proof that it's true."

"Who needs proof? Everyone talks about it!"

"Rumors are a horrid thing, Mike." Thomas's Gaomon intervened. "But, it's your choice whether to believe them or not."

"Sorry," the two children looked down apologetically. With a snort, Thomas's Gaomon walked back towards his partner.

"Well, you two are lucky." Thomas said to them with a smile, "Jay, Loaño will help you through you're problems with GG while Marcus helps Mike."

"I don't need help!" Mike puffed out his chest.

"We'll see about that buddy," Marcus slapped him on the back and led him outside. Jay's eyes followed her friend as his Dracomon trailed behind.

"Well, ready?" Jay turned back around to see Loaño looking at her. "I see my reputation precedes me." She sighed.

Jay gulped.

"I'm not as scary as you think." Loaño prodded.

"HA! Don't get her mad, or she'll have to go against her word." Thomas laughed.

"Nice to see your getting a laugh out of this. I don't see a kid trailing at you heels, Thomas." She retorted.

"Honestly, she punched me twice. I was teaching her to box once; she broke my nose on accident. The next time, she was charging for blood against one of our enemies, and Marcus and I pulled her back. She elbowed me in the nose again, but it didn't break. After that-,"

Loaño cut Thomas off by putting her hand in front of his face. "I don't think she needs to know about all of that." Without waiting for an answer, she walked away. Reluctantly, Jay followed her odd mentor. She walked at a fast, quick pace so Jay had to dash to keep up.

When she did, her mentor was murmuring to herself. Jay leaned in to listen.

"The city is at war with the young and rich ignore me if you see me cause I just don't give a s----. The city is at war with the young and rich, with dishonorable drugs and desirable friends, bang bang shoot em up, shoot em up yeah…" was what she said, skipping over the apparent placement of the 's' word.

"Good song, no?" she asked suddenly, as soon as they had reached the door. Jay looked at her with surprise. How had she known that Jay was following her?

"Hah…there's still a lot for you to learn, Jay. And we're are just the people to teach you." She opened the door, revealing everyone outside of it. Loaño waved hand for her to look. People were training with their digimon: Jay saw a white-haired girl scrimmaging with her Gatomon, and another boy eating happily with his Gotsumon laughing happily by his side. People were also talking to them, Taller than them, dressed in long coats to differ themselves from the students.

One grown man was speaking to a group of kids with his obviously high-leveled digimon.

"This little girl was alone in the world, until she found a way to get her fix for free, Oh pretty please, it breaks my heart to see another tragedy, she finally got her picture on TV." She continued, bobbing her head slightly.

"What's that song about?" Jay asked.

"Pie." She responded with a smile. "The city is at war with pies."

**HAH! I love that song by COBRA STARSHIP! (It's called 'The city is at war', in case you want to know) Hey, DigiDrew, you know who that kid with the Gotsumon was? Do ya? Good, cause I don't. You kind of need to read my other fic, DATS: Revised Version, to understand half the crap going on with Loaño. But, I'm not at the part where she elbows Thomas in the nose…so that's a little Easter egg for you…Hope you like it!! I enjoy writing about the weirdness of Loaño. Loaño **_**is**_** with Marcus (dating-wise, not marriage-wise).**


	2. Getting to Know the Teachers

**Chapter Two**

Marcus did not like this Mike kid. Mostly because he was a show-off. Or was it the fact that this kid just reminded Marcus of himself as a kid, running with DATS to try to find his missing father? He hoped that Loaño was having more fun with Jay than he was. During their time together in the Digital World, they reflected on what happed just before between the two of them. They laughed over the reasons that they did those things: Like, the time when Agumon, Marcus, Yoshi, and everyone else teased the two of them about liking eachother just a little bit too much.

He reflected on when he first met Loaño, she was just this blonde kid who didn't want to see Agumon hurt. She didn't even call him 'Raptor One', like Yoshi had. He remembered the bitterness to protect Agumon when he had engaged in a fight with her. He still had a scar from that. On his cheek. She still had one as well, above her eyebrow. But, they all had scars from their fights.

"Uh, Boss." Agumon poked Marcus in his arm, blinking at him with a humorous look. Marcus jumped when he realized he was daydreaming. Sighing, he looked to Mike and Dracomon. The two were staring at him with a smile on their faces. Marcus noticed that Mike had three long claw marks across his cheek.

"Where'd you get those?" he pointed at them.

Mike didn't respond for a while, but he answered, "When I first met Dracomon, he was wild. He attacked me, and clawed my face."

Marcus nodded with understanding.

"What's up with you and Mrs. Ishida?" Mike asked. Marcus readied himself. He was expecting this, but not from his student. Mostly from Thomas, but that's what a concerned friend would do, right?

"Um, it's called dating. Haven't you heard of it?" He responded.

"Yeah!" Mike snapped back. "Of course! But, you must've had a lot of other girlfriends before her, right? What would you do if you found out she cheated or something like that?"

"No, actually. And, I'm not answering that last one, cause I know she wouldn't do that. It's a lot harder for Loaño to find an honest guy than you think." He responded carefully.

"So, does that mean she's…different?" Mike was obviously choosing his words with care as well…Marcus would have to be extra careful.

"Yes, because growing up with digimon, an astronaut grandfather, a mom and dad working for DATS, then having the mom and dad get murdered, then all the events preceeding, makes someone 'weird''. Kid, you gotta learn to leave it be, let it rest. Who cares what Loaño is, what does it matter to you." He asked calmly.

"Well, people are talking about it…and…" he sighed.

"Look, I'll shorten this for you. Leave well enough alone. Alright, Mike?"

"Okay, Mr. Damon." He bowed in respect.

"Kid, call me Marcus." He laughed, "Mr. Damon is getting really old, really quick."

MMMMM

Thomas sat in his spinning chair, typing quickly on his computer. Him, a Nobel Prize winner, him, going to a sophisticated college at age…did it matter? He was here. With his friends again. But, someone was missing. He picked up his cell-phone, and dialed her number.

"Hello?" came her familiar, confused answer.

"Yoshi. It's Thomas." He answered.

Absolute silence.

Then, "Thomas, why are you calling now?"

"Because, Loaño and Marcus are back. It'd be a nice surprise if they could see you again."

"Wow…the lovebirds are back? I thought they were staying for good?"

"Well, I'm unsure as of yet why they're here."

"Why, didn't they tell you?"

"Yes, but…" he trailed off.

"Oh, I don't like the sound of that 'but'. What happened?"

"When Loaño explained, she seemed to be leaving something out." Thomas explained, "Something of great importance."

"That's not like her." Yoshi answered, "Not like her at all…"

"Just, come down here. Maybe we could use your help. Your's and Lalamon's."

"But, I don't have Lalamon…"

"Don't worry, I'll take care of that." Thomas gazed beyond his desk at the floating flower-like digimon there.

"Okay, hopefully Sampson will give me leave for it."

"See you."

"Bye, genius." Yoshi hung up.

_Why didn't Loaño tell me what was really going on?_ Thomas was Loaño's best friend, she confided in him a lot. Especially about important things. Why not now, though? What made this time different from the others? Tapping his fingers on the keyboard of the computer, he unknowingly opened a file he hadn't meant to. Perplexed, he read:

_Student ID: 1488657_

_First Name: Dominic _

_Last Name: Sovereign_

_That's odd…no one I know enrolled a boy named 'Dominic Sovereign'. Who even has that kind of last name?_ Thomas wondered as he looked through the rest of the student's profile:

_Partner Digimon: Kuramon_

Alright, so he's got a Kuramon. Nothing weird about that at all…

_Age: 14_

Okay, proper age. Thomas scrolled down. Nothing else was known about Dominic Sovereign. No parents, no picture, no emergency contacts, nothing. Something was wrong.

Was this what Loaño was worried about? This boy? Thomas recalled what 'Sovereign' meant: a supreme lawmaking authority, subject to no other. What did _this_ have to do with anything?

He put in the back of his mind. Exiting out of the profile, he focused on what to say to Loaño and Marcus about the possibility of Yoshi's arrival. Sampson never gave day off when he worked as the commander of DATS, he had no reason to.

MMMMM

"KiddGarurumon, realize!" Loaño commanded, allowing her tall, wolf-like digimon to stretch his legs. With his jaws still in a huge yawn, he commented, "That place Izzy built for you is small."

"Not my fault, Kidd." She responded. "Meet Jay and GG, her Gaomon." Loaño wavedher hand to the timid girl beside her and her Gaomon. "We're helping them."

"Well, this Academy of Thomas's is going well…all these new digimon scents…this'll be good." He purred.

"Wow…" Jay whispered. Reaching out to touch Kidd. GG promplty grabbed her hand with a paw,

"Miss, you don't know if he's dangerous!" GG warned.

"Oh, don't worry, he doesn't bite. Unless, I'm being bitten." Loaño told her student with confidence.

"Your friends are protective, aren't they?" the girl asked.

"Yeah, but, Kidd's always been like that." Loaño sighed. That was true: everyone was protective of her in public, mostly Thomas, save for Marcus. He didn't care. He just warned her not to go too far away from him…mental wise. She liked him for that. He was protective, but not _too_ protective.

"Really?" GG asked, "He struck me as the 'talk first, ask questions later' type."

"Hey, the veiws mighty pretty, but don't label!" Kidd puffed out his chest, and flexed his muscles.

Laughing, Loaño added, "No, GG, he's the egotistical type!"

"If I had a pie…" Kidd growled.

"'If' thank Yggdrasil you don't!" Loaño mocked.

"What's Yggdrasil?" Jay asked.

"Umm…I just don't feel like saying God." Loaño responded quickly.

MMMMM

"So, how was your session?" Mike asked as the two friends walked down the hall towards the dorms. They were at the point which divided the boys dorm from the girls.

"Eh…Loaño's a bit…" Jay trailed off, thinking of the right word for her seemingly mad teacher.

"Eccentric, Miss?" GG asked.

"Yeah, that." Jay agreed.

"Well, Marcus is a daydreamer." Mike sniggered.

"Yeah, I half expected him to jump 'in start talkin' bout fightin spirit, mate!" Dracomon put in.

"Well, they _have_ been stuck in the Digital World for 9 years." Jay suggested.

"Maybe it made them loopy." Mike laughed. Jay rolled her eyes. Mike waved and started to walk towards the boys dorms.

"See ya." Jay said, waving as Mike made his way to the boy's dorm.

"Yeah." He called.

MMMMM

_Ah, the DA…I was very lucky Sampson saw it in his heart for once to give me leave…_thought the redhead as she picked up her suitcases.

"This'll be fun." She sighed.

**Ha…I'm on a roll!! So, who the hell's this 'Dominic' kid? I don't know, yeesh, leave me alone!!!**** Yoshi's back to raise some…whatever Yoshi does to liven things up besides being a drama queen…review if you want!**


	3. Yoshino Fujieda, Plus a Few More

**Yeah war, of course! **

**Chapter Three**

"Hey, wait, don't-!" Loaño's frantic call was cut off as a swirling whirlwind blew her off her feet and onto her back and onto the hard tiled floor. Sighing, she struggled up.

"Sorry!" Jay apologized, atop GG. GG had digivolved into Gaogamon, a larger, quadroped digimon.

"It's fine, but try to aim for Kidd." Loaño groaned, rubbing her head. Shaking her hair out comically, she pointed with her finger to Kidd. "Get her!" she commanded.

With a roar, Kidd jumped at GG. "Knockout Punch!" he shouted, pawed fist ablaze. GG jumped to dodge, and counter attacked with a swift Spiral Blow. The two continued to spar as Loaño watched.

_Well, having fun are we?_ The voice inside of her head, AncientAnubismon, said.

_Wow…where have you been?_ She asked in thought.

_Busy._

_Funny, I don't remember you leaving…what happened, AA, what's up?_ Loaño realized that AA wasn't easily going to tell her.

_Does it matter? Oh yeah, look out._ He warned, and Loaño whipped herself around as GG narrowly missed her with another Spiral Blow.

"Alright, I think that's enough." She called. Kidd, panting, stalked back by her side. GG degenerated, changing into a tired-looking Gaomon.

Looking around, Loaño saw that in the glass at the top of the arena, was Marcus's face. Mike was next to him, with two other boys. One had black hair, and a very eager Yellow-colored Guilmon was standing at his side. Whilst the other boy was calmer-looking, with spiky brown hair. Beside him was a Gotsumon; which looked like a waist-high teddy bear coated in rock.

Loaño inwardly shuddered as she remembered another Gotsumon. An evil one that lived in the Digital World. She thought she had put all of this behind her. Why were all her memories with DATS resurfacing now? Now, when she was happy, not exactly happy with teaching a kid, but happy all the same, finally coping that her mother and father were never coming back, the fact that no more dreams of evil digimon crushing everything entered her mind…why now?

"Hey, Jay, I think your friends are here." Loaño nodded her head to the window, sweeping away her uneasy feelings for the boy's Gotsumon.

The girl walked over, wiping her forehead as if sweat was there. Looking to her teacher for permission, Loaño nodded, and the girl rushed up to see her friends, GG following quickly.

Loaño exited the arena calmly, closing and locking the door behind her.

"Hey pretty." Marcus greeted.

"Oh, c'mon Marcus. You don't need to call me things like that." Loaño told him teasingly.

"But, I do need to tell you this: Yoshi is back." Marcus said with a quick smile.

"What? Sampson doesn't give leave." She responded in disbelief.

"Apparently, he's had a change of heart." Marcus put his arm around her shoulder and led her to the conference room. "I figured I'd just drop off Dario, Tim and Mike here so they can give Jay and Mike a tour of the school. Apparently, they go way back. Like us."

"Really?"

"Yup, good buddies."

"Oh well, tell me where Yoshi is. I got to see this…"

MMMMM

"Man, I never expected to see you two here!" Jay said to Tim and Dario. It was true: neither she nor Mike had expected to see their good friends. They now walked the halls, digimon beside the loyally.

"Yeah, and YellowGuilmon? Never expected either." Mike said, patting YellowGuilmon on his head.

"Hey, we're supposed to be giving you a tour!" Dario elbowed Tim to attention.

"Yeah, or Mr. Tokenairu will have our heads!" Tim agreed.

"Mr. Tokenairu?" Jay wondered.

"Well, yeah. Mr. Tokenairu teaches Dario and me. Well, him and his SlasherAngemon." Tim told her. "You guys have Mr. Damon and Mrs. Ishida. They're legend!"

"Really? Who else do they teach?" Mike asked.

"No one. Just you two." Dario explained. "Most teachers can only handle one or two students at a time, sometimes, teachers like Rosie and Regis can teach four or five at a time." He pointed to a pretty red-haired woman with a Floramon and a grumpy gray haired man with a Electromon. It was one that Jay hadn't seen before but heard of, a narrow face with a yellow body and black paws. Its fur stuck up straight like someone rubbed it with a balloon to make a joke.

"You'd expect Rosie to have a Rosemon." Jay laughed.

"Yeah, but they don't. No one has any sort of copy of Kudamon, the PawnChessmon, Agumon, Lalamon or Falcomon here, save for you and GG. You're the first ones yet." Dario said.

"Wow…" Jay rubbed GG's head.

MMMMM

"YOSHINO FUJIDA!!" Loaño couldn't help but shout at the red-haired woman standing in the middle of Thomas's office.

"Hey, Loaño!" Yoshi laughed. "It seems our teasing paid off." The two women hugged happily.

"I still can't believe that you found Lalamon!" Yoshi added afterward, squeezing the plant digimon.

"Yoshi, you're going to crush me!" Lalamon warned.

"What about Miki and Megumi and the PawnChessmon?" Marcus asked.

Thomas shrugged. "Dunno. I guess they didn't want to come."

"I still want to know where Keenan is." Yoshi demanded. "How come you won't tell us?"

"Because, that's another surprise that I think Loaño will enjoy especially." Thomas responded with a knowing glint.

"What's _that_ mean, Norstein?" Loaño asked.

"Whatever you read into it with." Thomas smiled.

"I'm not good with surprises!"

"I'm not the man who murdered your parents, so you can't quite try to kill me."

"Quit bringing that up!" Loaño was near tears. She didn't understand why this was getting her; she was supposed to be happy, right? Why wouldn't he just shut-up about it? Let it be. Leave it to die.

Surprised, Marcus grabbed Loaño's shoulders. "Calm it down a bit, Lo. You'll attract too much attention to the office." He told her gently.

Composing herself, wiping her already stopped tears from her eyes, she breathed. "Thanks, Marcus."

She was always glad that he kept her from nearly killing her friends…

"But, still, where is Keenan?" Marcus wondered. "He's not up to his old habit of running off every five seconds still?"

"Not that Gaomon and I are sure of." Thomas smiled. "In fact, here he comes."

The door creaked open, and a tall, black-haired boy of near 19 stepped into the office. He wore a section of his hair tied in a red wrap, and it hung down. The rest of his hair was shaggy, sticking out in places. He wore a t-shirt with blue stripes and jeans. A purple-colored digivice iC hung form his neck. He smiled as soon as he saw Loaño and Marcus, widening his yellow eyes.

"Kristy, your brothers here! Here with Loaño!" he nearly shouted. Behind him came a girl of the same age as Keenan, with short-cut brown hair, tank top and shorts. Around her neck was a pink-and-blue colored iC.

"Marcus!" she said happily, rushing up to Marcus and hugging him. "Where were you, you douf!"

"The Digital World, with Loaño, remember?" he reminded her.

"Hey Kristy, Keenan! The family's all back together again! Yoshi and Kristy; my overprotective sisters, Keenan and Thomas; my brothers and Marcus; who's always my good friend, no matter what!" Loaño smiled. Kristy turned to hug her, but Loaño stepped back and picked up Kristy's iC without taking it off. "Great Yggdrasil…Biyomon?" she guessed.

Kristy nodded, tears welling. 9 years ago, when Loaño and Marcus first went into the Digital World, Loaño met Keenan after he knocked her and Kidd out. When they had rescued Thomas, Loaño returned to help Keenan keep some peace. He gave her a Digi-Egg for her trouble, and Loaño gave it to Kristy for her birthday. The egg hatched into a Biyomon which Kristy loved dearly. Biyomon defended Kristy to his last breath from Merukimon, but became a Digi-Egg again. He was revived in the Digital World a short time afterwards, and became evil in his quest to get back to Kristy in the Human world. Marcus and RiseGreymon had to resort to destroying him in order to save his mother and Kristy. Loaño had been there because she had chased Kristy there when she found out that it was Biyomon digivolved into Garudamon.

"He remembered me…" Kristy murmured, looking at the bird's face in the digivice. "And you…I guess because you hatched him on accident…"

Keenan walked up to Thomas. He put his hands on the table and demanded, "Where's Falcomon?!"

"Falcomon, you mean Ravemon, Keenan. I mean, the last time we saw him he was Ravemon." Marcus said, placing his hand on the distraught teenager's shoulder.

"No! Where Falcomon!" Keenan growled. Loaño narrowed her eyes.

_AncientAnubismon. I need you to – _she began her question, but AA already knew.

_NO. _

_Why not, it's for Keenan! _

_Again, another direct abuse to my abilities. _

_You do it, or I'll do it myself. _

This quieted him. _Fine. I will. _He said after a while. Loaño closed her eyes, and felt the black energy forming around her.

"Loaño?" Yoshi wondered. Marcus stepped back, eyes worried.

Kneeling on the floor and clutching her head in pain, Loaño concentrated on a single area in the office room. There, formed a massive, swirling black hole surrounded by lines that moved constantly. The pain ebbed and Loaño stood, leaning on Marcus who had come over to her. She opened her eyes at the Digi-Gate before them.

"Well, Keenan," she rasped, "lets go."

"Thank you…" Keenan smiled, tears welling in his eyes.

Then, Loaño, Marcus, Kristy, Yoshi, Thomas, Keenan, and Gaomon entered the gate.


	4. Falcomon's Somewhat Dramatic Return!

A blue-furred creature stood balanced on an oak branch

**Well, Falcomon is very much alive…**

**Chapter Four**

"Whoa…" Kristy was in awe. The 19/20 year-old had never been here, to the Digital World, at least, that's what Loaño knew. She was still leaning on Marcus. Opening an inter-world portal all by your lonesome can be quite tiring. 

"Guys, you may want to realize everyone, to be safe." Loaño suggested, catching her breath. She stepped off of Marcus, stretching. To some extent, there really was no reason to be afraid, Loaño and Marcus had just spent 9 total years in this place. "Home again, home again." She muttered. 

"Biyomon, realize!" Kristy held out her digivice, and an unusually large Biyomon appeared in a flash of bright white light. 

"Agumon, Realize!" Marcus demanded. Nothing. "What the hell?" he began to look around. 

"Hey, Boss!" Agumon was behind him. Marcus jumped and everyone laughed. 

Smirking, Loaño held up her digivice burst, which she had received from an old friend. It was icy silver, surrounded by blue. "KiddGarurumon, realize!" she commanded. 

A tall digimon appeared in a stream of data. He was basically a WereGarurumon, only smaller, about six feet tall, and a large black X on his forehead. The goggles that were once there, rested on Loaño's head now.

"Hey, familiarize yourselves. This place can get confusing without an experienced guide." Kidd warned. 

Loaño stepped off of Marcus, and stretched.

"You okay?" he asked. Loaño grinned. "Just fine, my man, just fine." She responded. 

"Well, let's be off. We gotta find Falcomon!" Keenan said. He seemed to be ordering, or demanding, but with his fist in the air, and Kristy's funny look, no one could help not laughing.

"Ravemon's fine Rambo. I'm sure!" Loaño laughed. Keenan rubbed his head, embarrassed. 

Then, and explosion above the trees drew the adult's attention upward, where two creatures were battling…

MMMMM

"Hah, you guys were wrong!" Jay said smugly as the four walked down the hall still. She was pointing to a young student who was chatting with a very small Agumon.

"That's Storm and his Agumon." Tim shrugged, "So?" 

"Well, he's got an Agumon." Mike pointed out.

The two boys started laughing along with their digimon.

"His Agumon isn't nearly as bid as Mr. Damon's, or hadn't you noticed?" Dario sniggered. 

Jay sighed, and so did GG because sometimes men are very un-understandable. She looked at the other students who lined the halls of the Academy. She noticed one who was different.

It was a boy of about 14. He had pure white hair with faint black streaks, and wore a blue uniform with a black turtleneck underneath his traditional pale-eggshell colored jacket. He had baggy cream-colored pants on with brown shoes. His eyes were an eerie pale gray. His skin was a tannish color, which accented the white and lighter colors of him. Beside him, was a strange digimon. It was a small dragon, but yet it wasn't. It was furry, like a dog, and stood on two legs. It had darting amber eyes and thin whiskers.

"Who's that?" Jay asked. What caught her attention about the boy was that he was totally alone except his digimon. No one talked to him, and it was as if he were a ghost of some sort. It also seemed that people walked right through them…what was with her?

"Who?" Mike asked, trying to spy out the odd boy. 

"Yeah, all I see are students and digimon…" Dario pointed out.

"Look," Jay pointed directly at him. The three other boys looked for him. 

"Nothin, I don't see nothin'. You're going nuts, JB." Tim said for all of them. 

Snorting, Jay and GG let the boys walk past. "Did you see him, GG?" she asked her Gaomon.

"Of course, Miss. They're plainly obvious." She responded.

"Then why didn't they?" Jay wondered. She looked back to him, and he was looking her straight in the eyes. His digimon also had Gaomon in a eye-lock. 

"W-who are you?" she stammered. 

"Dominic. My name is Dominic…" the boy responded, "And this is Ghost, my Kuramon…" 

"I-I'm Jay, and this is GG, my Gaomon." Jay told him. She was slightly frightened by the boy's eyes. And in them, Jay saw sadness, anger, and happiness all mixed into one.

Who was he?

MMMMM

"Digi-Soul, Overdrive!" Loaño shouted, slamming a silvery Digi-Soul into her iC. 

"KiddGarurumon warp digivolve to………Anubismon!" he growled. From his WereGarurumon-like form, Kidd had changed into a long-armed Anubis-like digimon with huge golden wings. 

"Lets go!" Loaño jumped onto her partners back as he took off in flight. 

"What do you see?" Thomas called from below.

"Two digimon fighting. One's Ravemon, the other is………" Anubismon paused as he examined the sky.

Loaño knew at once who it was thrashing about in the sky. Darkdramon! 

"Darkdramon, guys!" she shouted down. 

"Let's go!" Marcus shouted. 

"Digi-Soul, Full Charge!" Kristy shouted, slamming her white-pink Digi-Soul.

"Biyomon warp digivolve to………Garudamon!" the red-and-winged biped allow Kristy and Keenan on his back before ascending into the air beside Anubismon. 

"Digi-Soul, Overdrive!" Yoshi called, slamming her rosy-pink soul into the iC.

"Lalamon warp digivolve to………Rosemon!" the beautiful petal digimon picked up Thomas, Marcus, and Yoshi and leaped into the air. 

"Its fightin' time!" Marcus announced before jumping onto Anubismon. The three digimon charged in to defend Ravemon. 

"Amemit!" Anubismon threw a bolt of pure light in between the fighting digimon. Darkdramon was knocked away, while Ravemon flew up to the humans. 

"Keenan!" the mega-level cried. 

"Yes!" the boy shouted. He jumped onto his old partners shoulders and Darkdramon returned.

"Let's drive this punk off, once and for all!" Kristy suggested. 

"Yes!" they all agreed.

"Roses Rapier!" Rosemon shot a pink-sheened whip at Darkdramon. 

"Pyramid Power!" Anubismon blasted pure energy at him.

"Wing Blade!" well, that one kind of explains itself, right?

Darkdramon, unable to stop the attacks, was degenerated into a digi-egg and fell to the earth below. 

MMMMM

"So, you're new too?" Jay asked Dominic. The two and their digimon were walking down the hall, trying to find absolutely nothing at all…

"Yes, Ghost and I are both new here." He responded, hugging Ghost closer.

"So are me and Mike!" Jay said. "Who do you have to teach you?" 

"Um…well, I haven't been assigned one yet. I hope he or she will be good, though." He answered, looking discouraged. 

"Well, don't worry. Mr. Norstein will have you with a teacher soon. He's probably busy, you know?" 

"Yeah…" Dominic smiled. "Who's yours?" 

"I have Mrs. Ishida…" Jay began.

Dominic looked at her frighteningly. Ghost snarled. "Dommy, she doesn't know about AncientAnubismon! I can tell!" 

"What, who's that?" Jay asked, beginning to feel frightened.

Dominic slapped his hand over Ghost's mouth. "Shh Ghost! If she doesn't know, she doesn't know! It's not her fault!" 

"What, know what!?" Jay was starting to get frantic. GG tried to calm her partner, but it was in vain.

"Mrs. Ishida is evil!" Dominic finally said quietly. 

Jay's heart nearly stopped. Should she believe this boy, or believe one of the saviors of this world and the Digital World?

**Oui…what's she gonna do now?**


	5. Scrimmaging! Plus: Haseo and Nanami

A blue-furred creature stood balanced on an oak branch

**I actually have a picture of Kuramon/Ghost that I drew…I'm having my friend upload it for me so I can put it on DeviantArt…I've got nothing on there as of yet.**

**Chapter Five**

"Dommy!" Ghost hissed. The Kuramon's phantom-like gray fur was bristling and its metal-covered sharp nose was pointed up the hall. Dominic looked up the hall, and so did Jay and GG. Tim, Mike and Dario were looking for her. In the thick of it, Jay nearly forgot about her errant friends.

"Meet me in the courtyard at lunch, okay?" Dominic asked, his misty gray eyes pleading.

"Yeah…" Jay answered, dazed. It was as if the boy had a hypnotizing gaze…or was it the fact that he thought of Loaño Ishida as one of the most evil people in the world? "C'mon GG." She called to her Gaomon. The digimon nodded and followed her mistress as she walked up to her friends.

"We've gotta tell her, Dommy!" Ghost insisted.

"We can't. Not yet. Jayden can't know…or maybe she does…We'll see Haseo about it later. Maybe he can help us, right Ghost? He always has an answer." The white-haired boy replied.

"Hopefully." The metal-dragon-fuzzy thing replied. "Or maybe this time he won't…"

MMMMM

"So, when are we going back?" the now-degenerated Falcomon asked quickly. The bird was peeking around each and every single bush and tree trunk to see if there was any danger.

"What's with you, Falcomon?" Keenan asked. He had been watching his partner scamper frantically around, seeing if everything was secure.

"Nothing, Keenan. At least, I hope it's just my nerves getting to me again." The gray feathered bird sighed. He flopped down on the grass and huffed.

"Pfft. That doesn't sound like nothing, Falcomon." Loaño put in from where she sat on her knees in the long, feathery stalks. "If something is bothering you, birdy, just tell us!"

"Yeah man. We're your pals, your amigos. If you need drug money, we'll try to supply." Kidd grumbled, leaning on a tree. Falcomon gave him a look through narrowed yellow eyes. "hey, you were huffin' something to be taking on a crazed Darkdramon like that, if you ask me."

"Kidd, you're not helping." Kristy snapped. Kidd recoiled, flattening his ears.

"Something is up. It…" Loaño trailed off, shuddering. Marcus put his hand on her shoulder with a concerned look.

"What Lo?" he asked.

"It just doesn't _feel_ right, that's all…" she sighed, looking at the sky. "Something tells me, that we're in a lot more trouble than we give account to."

"Meaning?" Biyomon asked.

"That you have to keep a look out for someone unexpected, like me!" said someone from the rustling brush. Falcomon screeched, but then, recognizing the figure, he calmed down.

Loaño narrowed her eyes. "Its _so_ good to see you again, _Nanami."_ She hissed.

"Catty, me-ow." A tall blonde woman stepped out. She wore a simple gray-green shirt and marked-up jeans. Thomas froze, either from terror, embarrassment, or surprise, no one could tell. "Hey Thomas."

MMMMM

"Its luchtime…where are you, Dominic?" Jay whispered, scanning the courtyard. Dozens of people, staff, and digimon were gathered to scrimmage, eat and rest. But, she saw no white-haired 14-year-old with a weird dragon-wolf thing.

"Miss Jayden, look." GG tugged at Jay's uniform and pointed with her oddly straight-up ears behind her. There sat Dominic and Ghost. But, there was someone else with him, talking with him. The other boy had similar spiky white hair and cat-like yellow eyes. Beside him, was an alert Dorumon. Jay had learned to recognize one earlier in the week.

Jay made a start to go over.

"Good luck on your date, Jay!" Mike teased. Jay grumbled and cursed, but knowing it wouldn't do any good at all, she continued. But, she saw that girl, Storm, walk by with her Agumon before she was out of sight of her friends. Mike tried to compliment her, but she snapped at him about thinking 'she was a guy' or something. Either way, it made Jay laugh.

When she reached them, she noticed that the other boy had a katana slung to his back. _Weird, _she thought, _you don't see that every day._

"Hey Dominic." She greeted, dipping her head.

"Hey Jay." He smiled, and patted the seat next to him. "This is Haseo. He's one of the first people I met. He likes Relena…" he added in a soft whisper. Haseo heard, and gave him an angry look.

"Is Relena here?" Jay wondered. Relena was Thomas Norstein's younger sister.

Haseo shrugged. "Not sure. Nice to meet you. This is Dorumon." He gestured to his digimon.

"Oh, sorry, this is GG, my Gaomon." Jay explained. "Um, why'd you invite me here, Dominic?" she was wondering why.

"Um…" the boy glanced nervously at Haseo. The other boy shrugged. "Hey, I kinda wanted to spar with you, you know? Help you out…"

"Can we join in, huh, Otouto, please?" Dorumon pleaded.

"Sorry, Ryu-niisan. But, I'd like to see Jay and GG fight. It would be cool." Haseo patted Dorumon's head apologetically. The digimon sulked for a moment, then stood stock-straight.

"Yeah, go go go!" he encouraged, tail waving.

"Fine…" Jay blushed. "Champion? Mrs. Ishida hasn't taught me about Ultimate yet."

"Sure." Dominic shrugged. He glanced back at Haseo, who narrowed his eyes for a moment, and then righted himself.

"Okay, here's my shot! Ready GG?" Jay asked, forming a pretty ice-blue Digi-Soul around her hand and readying her red-and-blue digivice.

"Always, Miss!" she responded with a smile.

"Okay! Digi-Soul, Charge!" Jay slammed the soul into the iC.

"Gaomon digivolve to………Gaogamon!" a stocky, four-legged wolf-beast stood where GG once had. The features were more feminine, though not completely different than Thomas's Gaogamon. Instead of gruff features, the fur on GG was sleek and long, and she stood ready on her still-boxing-gloved toes, ready to fight. Another odd feature was that her tail was uncurled and her front fangs shorter.

"Okay, lets do it!" a ghastly gray Digi-Soul formed around Dominic's hand as he pulled out a gray-and-black iC. "C'mon, Ghost! Digi-Soul, Charge!"

"Kuramon digivolve to………Phantomryumon!" (Phantomdramon, basically, 'Ryu' is different word for dragon) In Ghost's place as Kuramon was a larger, slimmer dragon-type creature. It's head was still covered in the Rookie form's metal plate, hiding its facial features. The horn that stuck out became longer, sharper and slimmer, and a longer mane of shadowy gray fur flowed from behind the mask. Ghost's body was long and like a wound cord, going round and round until it looked as if its tail-end faded into a ghostly shadow.

"Well, you fit the name 'Ghost'." Gaogamon commented. Jay jumped onto her partner's back.

"Either way, let's go!" Jay shouted, raising her fist. "First turn, ladies first!"

"Yes please! Spiral Blow!" GG shot out a billowing blue blast. (Try saying that five times fast!) Ghost dodged it easily, and opened his now-gaping maw for a counter-attack.

"Phantom fire!" he snarled as pure blue flames shot out. Frantically, GG jumped out of the way and snapped out another Spiral Blow. Jay was bumped up and down by the frantic movements of her Gaogamon, but she was used to fighting this way, as she remembered:

"_Humans. Pfft." Spat the blue dog digimon. I looked at her in confusion. How could she think that humans aren't great? We had been partners for a month now, would this one argument break us up just like that?_

"_What's with you?" I shot back. _

"_Humans are weak, Miss." The Gaomon responded, folding her arms across her chest._

"_Not all!" I insisted. _

"_See, Miss,-," GG's insult was broken as an explosion echoed across the city. We both looked towards it. _

"_Oh no!" shouted people as they fled._

"_Miss!" GG shouted. "If there was any time to digivolve, now would be it!" _

_I held up my digivice. "But why?" _

"_Because, Miss, if we don't, we'll…_

"Get thrashed!" GG's voice wavered Jay' flashback to nothing. Alert now that another spiraling fireball was headed towards them, GG dodged, sending Jay spyfliy around on her back.

"Spiral Blow!"

"Phantom Fire!" the two attacks clashed, creating an explosion.

"STOP THIS NOW!" shouted a voice through the smoke.

**I'm not going to explain Haseo and Dorumon to you, you'll have to read 'The Fallen Knight' for that! (Sorry, a PM agreement) O…Nanami…what're you doing back!?**

**Nanami: I'm gonna marry Thomas!**

**Thomas: Kill. Me. Now.**

**Marcus: No one could be that lucky…**

**Loaño: What does that mean!?**

…**uh-oh…**


	6. Running Around Like Headless Chickens!

A blue-furred creature stood balanced on an oak branch

**You'll make sense of everyone except Haseo later on. Don't worry about it. **

**I don't own anything but my OC's, and I don't own Haseo or his Dorumon either, those belong to Tsukiyomaru!! No lawyers fixing to sue please…(I'm afraid of lawsuits…)**

**Also, ignore those things that occasionally pop up before the story. It does that all the time to me.**

**Chapter Six**

"What the (Insert your favorite ugly word and maybe a huge long annoying bleep sound to go with it here) are you doing here?" Loaño asked, very snippity-like for many reasons. Nanami and Loaño never really got along well as far as 'friends' go. Nanami used to work for Kurata as a part of his Hybrid Crew. Plus, Loaño was afraid that she would hurt Thomas because she had a huger-than-New-York crush on him. Out of all of them, Falcomon seemed the less afraid.

"Falcomon…?" Keenan noticed this and widened his eyes at his partner.

Falcomon pushed two 'fingers' together with embarrassment. "I needed help Keenan…and they were the only ones available because Kouki hates our guts and Ivan would just want to see Yoshi. Nanami was the only one who really wanted to help out…for once."

"I'm sorry if it comes as a shock but -," Nanami started. But, with a wave of his massive paw, Kidd stopped her.

"Wait, Falcomon said _they._ Who else is here with you, bird-brain?" he asked.

"Nanami? Can I come out now, or will they just laugh at me…?" said a scratchy voice from the bushes.

"They won't." Nanami assured whatever it was that was there. She threw hard as flint glare to the others as if to say 'You had better not!'.

"Okay…" the bushes rustled harder and out stepped a digimon that looked nearly like a Palmon. Nearly. It's skin was a paler green color and there was no flower atop its head. Instead, there was what looked like the hair of a Jamaican man.

"Everyone, meet ReggaePalmon!" Nanami put her hand on top of ReggaePalmon's head and smiled.

MMMMM

"STOP!" shouted the voice.

But Jay and Dominic had. Even after the smoke had cleared. In between the two digimon and their partners, was a tall blonde-haired girl who looked as if she would play soccer day and night was facing Dominic. Her eyes were an angry blue. Beside her was a Mikemon. It was a Gatomon-based digimon, though its pelt was brown, white, tan and ginger splotches. Its eyes were a round amber and its paw-gloves were brown with no stripes. Its tail flicked impatiently as it stood beside its partner. The odd thing was, she looked to be about 19, around the same age as Haseo, who was still sitting on the bench with Dorumon.

"We have stopped." Dominic blinked.

Embarrassed, the girl did a turn-around to face Jay and GG. GG shifted nervously, as if the Gaogamon wondered what this kid would do.

"I need to find Thomas Norstien!" she announced.

"What do you want me to do about it? The sign on his office says: 'Do Not Disturb'. How do you compete with that!?" Jay protested.

"Lemme handle this." Haseo held up his hands. He walked up to the girl. "Hello Relena!" he greeted.

The girl looked him up and down. Then, she gave a shriek of joy and hugged Haseo tightly. The white-haired boy turned red.

"Haseo! Its sooooo good to see you!!" she smiled. She let him go, and turned red at what he did with his hands.

"Get a room." GG grumbled. Ghost agreed with a quick nod.

"Sorry. You really don't know where Thomas is?" Relena asked pleadingly. "Or Kristy or Keenan or Loaño or Marcus or Yoshi?"

The two students shrugged. "Sorry kid. If your any of their fangirl, I don't think they'll appreciate that…" Ghost chickled.

"I'm not a fangirl!" Relena snapped. "I'm Thomas's sister!"

MMMMM

"So, ReggaePalmon is it, how did you two meet again?" Yoshi spun her finger for them to explain again. The two sighed.

"You see, I met Nanami when I was running away from the other Palmon! They didn't like me because I looked different. I bumped into her, and the Palmon chased me. Nanami scared them off and asked if I would help her out!" ReggaePalmon explained impatiently.

"And you said yes?" Marcus widened his eyes.

"Why wouldn't I?" the young digimon cocked her head.

"Um, she once worked for the psychopath who wanted to commit genocide to the whole of the Digital World. I think that qualifies as an 'Uh-Oh' button." Loaño explained.

"So? I wasn't born back then!"

"You wouldn't have been born if he had succeeded!" Loaño sighed.

ReggaePalmon blinked her large black eyes. "Um, I don't think it matters, because she ain't working for him no more, right?"

"Let's hope." Thomas muttered.

"Honest, I'm clean!" Nanami insisted.

"'Clean'? Are you a druggie or something?" Loaño laughed. Nanami snorted and crossed her arms over her chest.

Falcomon had returned to his 'freak-out' state. "I insist that we go home. Now."

"Hey, give AA some time to charge his batteries, alright?" Loaño said, sighing. "He's picky, you know."

"Yes, well, I was going to have Relena come over to the office later…" Thomas scratched his head. "If she comes and finds me not there, she'll probably become lunastic."

"No clue what that means, Thom. But we'd better hope she doesn't snoop…"

MMMMM

Well, that's exactly what they were doing. Haseo, Jay, Dominic and Relena and their diigmon partners were now making their way secretly down the hall to avoid detection.

"Jeesh, now all we need is a catchy themesong…we're like a regular Scooby-Doo crew!" Jay commented.

"I don't know about a 'regular' one, but yeah, this kind of comes pretty close." Relena mused.

"Miss, can you tell me again why we are traversing these wretched halls with a boy who thinks that Mrs. Ishida is the spawn of Hell, a boy whom we know nothing about, and Mr. Norstein's oddball sister?" GG asked.

"Um, so's we can figure out where Mr. Norstein went, because Dominic wanted to come, because Haseo is Relena's friend, and Relena wants to find her brother? About the 'spawn of hell' thing…I'm not totally sure because that's not what he said exactly, and Mrs. Ishida is really weird." Jay breathed.

"Ssh!" Mikemon put a finger to its mouth. Jay was still unsure of what gender it was.

"Here we are. You were right, Jay." Relena pointed to a large sign which read:

_The Office of Thomas H. Norstein – _

_Academy Director_

Below it was another sign, which read:

_DO NOT DISTURB!_

_This means: Loaño, Kidd, Yoshi, Relena, Lalamon, Mikemon, Keenan, Falcomon, Kristy, Biyomon, and especially MARCUS AND AGUMON!!...!!_

_Oh, and no students allowed either._

"Well, that's Thomas all right." Relena sighed and tried the door. "Odd, it's not locked…" she muttered as she popped open the door.

The office was calm and peaceful; with several executive features, including a large desk, a rolling chair, a small laptop computer, plants, etcetera. Plus, if you can guess how much each item costs, you may walk away with a NEW CAR! (Sorry. Couldn't resist)

Relena and Mikemon walked into the middle of the room, which was covered in a tightly-knit carpet. The rest of the kids followed. They began to search the area.

"Be careful. Thomas has a sort of 'sixth sense' that tells him when his stuff gets messed with." Relena warned jokingly.

"Really?" Haseo asked, eyes wide.

"No, he's in the fetal position right now, crying because this piece of paper fell to the ground." Jay said sarcastically, dropping the piece of paper she had in her hand.

MMMMM

"NOOOOOOOOO!!" Thomas wailed.

"What?" they all asked simultaneously.

"Some…one…dropped…a…paper!!" he wailed.

"Wow…"

MMMMM

"I wonder where he went? I mean, he wouldn't jus abruptly l-," Relena was cut off by Dorumon.

"Look! Otouto, I smell something. Like singed pancakes…" Dorumon said, sniffing the ground nearby to a window.

"Oh, nobody like burnt pancakes Dorumon…why not garbage or poo?" Jay protested.

"Umm…Miss, aren't those things worse than burnt pancakes?" GG asked.

"Oh yeah…"

"Hush! Let's see what Dorumon found!" Mikemon growled, lashing its tail.

"Well, it ain't a trail or any of those other things…but…" Dorumon broke off with uncertainty.

"What, Ryu-niisan?" Haseo asked.

"A Digital Gate was opened in this room. By a human female." He responded gravely.

**Okay, that sounds like a good place to stop. Hah, made fun of Thomas's workoholicisim!! That's always funny! Whose ReggaePalmon you may be wondering? Well, she's just a Jamaican Palmon, basically.**

**ReggaePalmon: Hey don be makin fun 'o me!**

**Me: How come you don't talk like that normally?**

**RP: Dunno. **

**Me: Get outta here! **


	7. The War of the Worlds

**Here's where it starts getting weird, but confusing…**

**I don't own All-American Reject's songs, 'Move Along' or 'Swing, Swing'. Or Digimon.**

**WARNING: If you don't like mushy stuff, please skim this chapter instead of actually read it…it gets mushy…like pudding…yum…**

**Chapter Seven**

The errant team of semi-adults (Plus Nanami) walked through the fields. The grass reached up to their knees, and to some of the digimon, to their chests. White specks were starting to fall, small flurries of snow from the not-cloudy-at-all sky. Loaño looked up and shuddered. Not from the cold, which it wasn't, but from what she saw.

"No…" she murmured. The others turned to her, confused. They didn't see what she saw, not yet…

Marcus looked up, standing beside her. "Oh crap." He nudged Yoshi to look up.

"This is the worst!" she whined. Thomas, Keenan, Kristy and Nanami could only look up in horror.

A large black vortex had opened. A Digi-Gate. Digimon of all levels were flooding into the portal, each with a mission on their faces.

To destroy.

"Damn it!" Loaño shouted. "Damn you all!"

"The Royal Knights…" Kidd suggested.

"Calm down Lo, we've gotta find Omnimon, he'll know what's going on." Marcus soothed. But the words were wasted on the horrified woman.

"Omnimon is the combination of my grandfather's Gabumon and my uncles' Agumon, I'm not stupid, Marcus! They never left the human world!" Loaño shouted, kneeling to the ground, angry tears falling to the earth and soaking into the soil.

An explosion sounded from above in the sky. They all looked up.

"Look out!" Nanami warned ReggaePalmon. The digimon quickly dashed out of the way as a large bird crashed to the ground, wings splayed. The digimon looked exactly like a Birdramon, save for the fact that it burned with gray-blue fire. A fire Loaño would know, even if the digimon had died 15 or so years ago.

"Sir…" the Slayerdramon whispered weakly. It degenerated into a normal-sized Biyomon with dark purple claws. A feather from the bird fluttered towards Loaño, landing in her lap. She picked it up and twirled it in the light as the cries of the warring digimon grew fainter.

"Sir…" the Biyomon repeated.

"It can't be!" Thomas cried. He ran up to the injured bird. "It can't be you, Loaño, look! It's…impossible!"

"I know, but the impossible has been made possible before…" she responded quietly, still twirling the feather.

"Who is that Biyomon?" Kristy asked Marcus, who shrugged.

"It was my fathers Biyomon…" Loaño murmured.

"What? He died!" Kidd protested. "In the fire!"

"I know, Kidd…but…the war has begun again…and this time, will we make it?" Loaño concluded, looking up at the now-closing portal.

MMMMM

"Wonder who did that? Last time I checked, humans can't make portals to the Digital World without the proper tech!" Haseo pondered.

"Or can they?" Dominic said, very creepy-like.

"What does that mean, Dominic?" Jay asked.

"I think our friend here is holding something back!" GG growled.

"Whatever! Look what I've found!" No one had noticed that Relena and Mikemon had moved themselves to Thomas's computer and were busily ticking away.

"How'd you get into that?" Ghost asked.

"I'm the sister of a genius, not a circus clown." Relena said flatly.

"What're you looking for?" Dorumon asked.

"Files. Anything that could tell us why they left." Relena looked away for a second, and then accidentally clicked something on the computer.

"No, don't read that!" Dominic pleaded.

"What the hell, this is _your_ file Dominic!" Relena said, surprised.

While the kids were checking out the file on Dominic Sovereign, GG walked over to Thomas's very large window and looked into the sky, reveling at how it could be covered with puffy white clouds when it was almost winter.

GG's eyes widened as she noticed something else in the sky.

A Digital Gate. Digimon poured from it onto the Academy. "No!" GG said quietly.

"Miss! Miss!" Jay looked her way.

"What, GG?" she asked, bewildered. She came over and looked up, "Holy platypus!" she shouted.

"What?" everyone asked simultaneously.

"That's the biggest monster gate I have ever seen!" everyone came to look, Dominic last, closing his file completely.

"Oh no, now you see?" Relena said, filled with fear. "That's where they are…the Digital World! Loaño must've taken them there!"

"How?" Haseo asked, eyes wide.

Relena shrugged. "I don't know how, but I know she did."

"Relena! The Academy's under attack!" Mikemon pointed down at the open space, seeing that several digimon were attacking the students.

"Let's go!" Jay yelled.

MMMMM

"NO!" Loaño shouted for the near fiftieth time. The woman had been on a suicidal warpath, punching and kicking anything in her range, shouting hysterically. Partly because AA was freaking out and was reflecting upon her, and the fact that this meant only one thing which Loaño couldn't possibly face:

Somehow, some way, the murderer survived.

"Loaño, please, please stop!" Marcus tried to soothe his girlfriend's fried nerves. The sudden arrival of her father's Biyomon had really shaken her, and he knew that now more than ever he needed to help her.

"This is bad, really, really bad!" Nanami was pacing around the knocked out Biyomon to which Kristy was tending.

Loaño punched a tree. Hard. The tree cracked and toppled. She was panting as she looked back to her friends, her fist glowing unnaturally.

_Loaño, you must stop! You'll hurt someone! Mainly me! _AA demanded.

"You, you started all of this! You just _had_ to be blown apart, you just _had_ to find my mother, you _had_ to come to me, you _had _to make my life miserable, and you just _had _to fight that deranged Alphamon because Kidd couldn't do it on his own! Shut the F# up, I don't want to hear it!" Loaño shouted angrily. "We are _not_ going to lose!"

_Loaño, these people would die to protect each other, you as well, we are not going to lose this now, as I have told you before…these humans trust you with their lives, as you do them! Do not cast them aside, especially Marcus! He is the one who wants you to be happy the most, more than I. Please…besides, the Alphamon thing was different, Kidd would've died without my help, and then you both would've died! _AA pleaded once more, this time, less selfishly.

"Loaño, please, please…" Marcus grabbed her by her shoulders and looked into her eyes. He saw the anger that drove her, and AA, so hard. He saw her as he had first seen her, a girl who just wanted the world safe for once, doing what her father and mother died doing…He saw the conflict between Loaño and AA there too.

"C'mon, we've gotta find the Royal Knights…it's a last-ditch effort, but we must. Only they have the power to aid us." Marcus repeated. "C'mon, what is it you always say, quoting that song: 'When all you've got to keep is strong, move along move along like I know you do, and even when your hope is gone, move along move along, just to make it through…'." He sang gently.

The fire returned to her eyes, the normal fire. "Thank you, Marcus…" she murmured. "I think that's what I needed…"

With that said, and them both smiling, Loaño and Marcus well…did what boyfriend and girlfriend do. Kiss. Yes, that's what they did. Not make-out, just one. Deal.

"Let's go! Kristy, Nanami, stay with the Biyomon, and if he wakes up, tell him nothing happened, he just hit a tree." Loaño ordered.

"What, you want us to _lie_?" Kristy gasped. "That's wrong!"

"No, its not." Loaño answered gravely, "If he's alive, then that's good enough for me." She picked up the feather and twirled it again. "At least we'll know. 'Swing, swing, swing from the tableside, my heart is fresh…can you help me find a way to carry on again?'" she sang, pocketing the feather.

"Kristy, lets just do it. It's very personal…" Nanami tried to comfort the angry Kristy, "to Loaño anyway."

"Let's rollout, people! No time at all to waste!" Kidd barked.

Then, they left the two there.

MMMMM

"Spiral Blow!" GG shouted, shooting a blast of wind at an enemy digimon.

"Phantom Fire!" Ghost blew fire at another.

"Metal Meteor!" Dorumon had digivolved into his Ultimate stage, DoruGreymon. The blast knocked out another and another.

"Nova Blast!" Storm's Agumon, digivolved to Greymon, shot at another that was creeping up behind GG.

"Strike Bomber!" Mike's blue-colored Wingdramon attacked.

There was no doubt: The students were surrounded…

**This actually explains a lot, and as to why Dominic didn't want anyone on his file, that'll come soon…**


	8. Jayden's Resolve!

A blue-furred creature stood balanced on an oak branch

**These next chapters will actually have a title when you read it, not when you select it. The story's almost done…no! Or is it not even close to being done? Who knows…**

**Jay's last name is pronounced "Bis-a-row", so you know.**

**Chapter Eight: Jayden Bishario's Fight with Her Past! Fight with Her, MachGaogamon!**

"Jay!" Dominic shouted, "Behind you!"

"Spiral Blow!" GG turned quickly and struck the digimon behind them. The digimon in target was a red-eyed Gomamon. In fact, Jay was noticing that all of the enemy digimon looked red-eyed and possessed. Just like…

"Miss!" GG barked. "Were surrounded, Miss! What do we do?"

"This!" Jay snapped, jumping off of her partner and onto the ground. The snarl of another digimon as it charged was silenced as she punched it in the face. The digimon fell back, clearly pissed.

"Phantom Fire!" Phantomryumon shouted, blasting fire upon the digimon, turning it into an ash-stained egg.

"Speckled Feathers!" something shouted. Jay and Dominic turned to find Relena atop an angel digimon. It was what appeared to be an Angewomon, but the feathers of her wings were speckled with tan, brown, white, and ginger…like Mikemon! Mikemon was a girl! The feather-daggers hit another more powerful-looking digimon nearby.

"Metal Meteor!" DoruGreymon shot at the digimon again. Nothing. Jay looked closely at the digimon…

It was demonic, with bat wings sticking out of its clothed back. It wore red, white, and dark blue robes, and adorned golden necklaces. Jay couldn't tell if its face was human or not, it was covered by a panther-like head with large cat-like red eyes.

"No…" Jay murmured.

"Hello Jayden Bishario. Gaogamon. Its' been a while, has it not?" the digimon purred politely.

"Get out of here!" Jay yelled. She knew it would do no good. GG looked at her partner with the same anger in her blue eyes.

And they remembered:

"_Dad?" Jay asked her father. The tall, lanky black-haired man known as Mark Bishario turned to his daughter. His eyes widened with shock as he realized what was in her hands. "Can I keep her?" she asked. _

_The creature in his daughter's arms was small and ball-shaped. Its eyes were round and yellow, and its fur was pale blue striped with darker blue. It had a big, toothy smile on its face, and its tail was curled around Jay's arm._

"_Jay, honey, what's that thing?" he asked._

"_Its name is Wanyamon! Ain't she cute?" Jay cooed, scratching the 'Wanyamon' on its forehead till it purred. "Can I keep her?" _

"_NO! ABOSOLOUTLY NOT!" he snapped. The little girl looked stung and Wanyamon growled at the harsh tone._

"_I'm sorry, Sir, if Miss likes me. You human males are all the same!" the Wanyamon growled. Its tiny voice caught Jay's father's attention. _

"_Jayden. It talks." He said slowly._

"_So?" the girl shrugged. "Can I keep her?" she asked again._

"_If your mother was here, do you think she would let you keep this…Wanyamon?" he asked her._

"_Yes." Jay answered quickly. Then her face grew angry. "And you're the reason she's not here to say I can!" she added and ran upstairs to her room with the Wanyamon._

"What is that thing Ryu-niisan?" Haseo asked from atop DoruGreymon.

"I dunno, Otouto, but it's going down! Metal Meteor!" DoruGreymon shot a flaming metoer at the digimon, whose gaze was still fixed upon Jay. It dodged quickly, before the attack hit, and appeared behind Jay and GG to knock them to the ground.

"Jay!" Dominic called.

Jay didn't even try to stop it. She curled into a ball as it unsheathed its knife, readying it.

"Miss!" GG called from nearby. Jay looked feebly over to the sad-faced Gaogamon, who stared at her with a fierce longing.

"_Jay, sweetie?" her father asked, knocking on the sniffling girl's door. "Are you there?" _

"_NO! GO AWAY!" she shouted, cramming her fold-up chair under the doorknob. She walked over to her bed where Wanyamon rested. She sat down, sniffed, and stroked the digimon's fur. _

"_Why must you yell at him, Miss?" she asked._

"_Because, he's evil." Jay answered, "He got rid of Mommy and my almost-brother. I'm not gonna let him get rid of you too!" _

"_You almost had a brother, Miss?" Wanyamon queried. Jay nodded her head, sniffing again. _

"_About a year ago…Mom called from the doctors office and said she was having a boy…Dad and her started yelling, and weeks later, she was gone…I miss her…and Dominic." _

"'_Dominic'?" Wanyamon asked, cocking her head._

"_That's what they would've named him…I like that name." Jay whispered. Wanyamon, sensing her newfound friend's sorrow, bounced over and rubbed against her Mistress's leg. Jay patted her, drying her tears with the other hand. _

_Wanyamon began to glow. _

"_Wanyamon?" Jay asked, shying away form the now-changing ball of fluff. The shape of the orb became larger, about half the 10-year-olds size. It got slick-straight pointy ears, a curled tail, arms, and clawed feet. She hoped to the floor as Wanyamon's change became complete. _

"_Who-who are you?" Jay asked. "What are you?" _

_The creature formerly known as Wanyamon shook off the last of its glow. It now had blue fur, and a dog-like shape. "I am Gaomon, Miss. You, however, may refer to me as 'GG'." She held out a boxing-glove covered paw for Jay to shake. _

_Jay shook it happily. "But, _what_ are you, GG?" she asked again. _

"_I am your digimon partner." Out of her white chest fur, GG produced a square-shaped thing, colored and icy blue in the center and red around it. Jay took it and looked at it. _

_Suddenly, the window broke and glass shattered across the bedroom, cutting Jay's arms and face. GG flung herself on top of Jay protectively, to shield her from the shards. _

"If you're going to kill me Astamon, just do it quickly!" Jay shouted. "I have nothing left." She curled up tighter, letting the memories envelope her.

"Miss, that's not true! You know that!" GG protested. "Please, by my own head, don't do this! Don't give into what you've been hiding!"

Astamon just curled his lips into a smile and adjusted his grip on the knife. DoruGreymon and MikeAngewomon were still trying to stop him. Dominic just stared.

"_Miss, are you fine?" GG asked, after smoke had cleared. _

"_Yeah GG…I'm peachy." Jay answered as the Gaomon stood. _

"_That shook the entire home, Miss! Your father!" GG shot downstairs, Jay following. _

"_No!" Jay saw her father lying on the ground…nothing was happening. He didn't get up. _

"_DAD!" Jay flung herself down to him, placing one hand on his chest, the other on his face. "Dad…no…" she cried._

"_Miss, we are not out of the woods yet!" Jay flung her head up to see another creature. Its face was shadowed behind a cloak. _

"_Well, are you going to do anything?" it asked. "I am Astamon. Seeking my revenge on all those even remotely related to the Norstein, Damon, Ishida and Fujieda and Crier families. Seems I've only got this little runt dealt with easily enough. But, I'll take care of you, Jayden, some day." The thing Astamon suddenly disappeared._

"Miss, no! It's what he wants!" GG roared, getting up and jumping at Astamon. "Dash Double Claw!" GG tried to attack it. Astamon simply waved a hand and said,

"Hellfire!" a burst of flames erupted, knocking GG to the ground.

"GG!" Jay snapped and scrambled to her partner. She set her hand on the Gaogamon's side. "Not you too! NOT YOU!" she yelled angrily. All of her emotion welled up…and she burst into an icy blue Digi-Soul. She ripped out her digivice and slammed it in immediately.

"Digi-Soul, Full Charge!" she shouted.

"Gaogamon digivolve to………MachGaogamon!" GG changed once more, this time into a walking wolf. Her hands and feet were mechanical, and she wore a tight, baggy panted outfit that was black on the sides and white down the middle. A large wrestling-style belt was strapped across her from shoulder to side. Her blue and white fur stuck out of the gaps, and she wore her shades over her eyes.

GG stared menacingly at Astamon for one more second, then charged, fists spinning wildly. "Winning Knuckle!" she hit, sending Astamon flying backwards.

"Maverick!" Astamon shouted, moving at blistering speeds.

"Howling Cannon!" MachGaogamon roared in every direction, eventually killing Astamon. The digi-egg that fell was turned into pure data before it hit the ground.

MachGaogamon picked up Jay and set her on her shoulder. "I guess I'm going to have to get used to a new style of fighting with you, huh GG?"

"That's right Miss." GG smiled. "That's right."

"Were lucky Astamon didn't digivolve." Phantomryumon commented.

"Why's that?" Dominic asked, confused.

"Because he would've turned into Belphemon." Haseo responded grimly. "And that's no good for anyone."

**Well, I'll assume you're confused. Jay's parents went through what some people call 'divorce' after they found out that their new son died before he was born. Then AStamon, being the Belphemon-related ass that I made him, sought out revenge against all near-and-dear to the original DATS team. But, I'll leave you with this challenge:**

"**Which member is Jay's family related to?"**


	9. Dominic's Faramirness!

A blue-furred creature stood balanced on an oak branch

**You guys are getting good at guessing games. I actually got a lot of "Marcus/Masaru" guesses. **

**This chapter delves deeper into Dominic's troubled insane childhood. I don't own anything I mention (especially not Lord of the Rings or Digimon), save for my OC's. I don't even own Haseo…**

**Chapter Nine: Memories of the One I Hate: The Faramir of the Family, Dominic Sovereign-Kurata's resolve!**

Panting, Dominic ran frantically to the inside of the Academy. The halls were eerily quiet, compared to the raucous noise of battle in the courtyard. He had left Phantomryumon to check if anyone was trapped inside of the building, orders from Haseo and Relena themselves. He understood why he would obey them. Relena was older, and therefore his superior, also, she was freaking smart. Haseo…well…

Dominic just knew he had to obey the older boy.

"Anyone there?" he croaked, his voice cracking from his run. "Anyone?"

He didn't like to be alone…and yet, that's what he had been for the majority of his pitiful life.

"_Daddy? What're you doin'?" _he remembered asking this frequently to his always-working father.

"_Nothing boy. Go away." _He would snap, and then slam the door in the little 3-year-olds face.

Clenching his fists, Dominic sprinted down the halls, opening and shutting doors until he was sure that no one was left in the entire place, even the janitors probably either fled or joined in. (Some actually had digimon partners, so they could.)

He checked the dormitories. "Hello?" he asked in each one, his voice echoing in the silence.

"_Hello? Daddy, what's wrong? Who's that?" _Dominic growled with fury and punched the wall, only to come away with pain. He brushed his unusually long hair behind his ears. Those weren't his best memories.

"_Dominic, move. I found him. Go to your room and do…whatever it is that three-year-olds do. Okay?" _

Crestfallen, Dominic remembered doing just that. Then, he was suddenly remembering hearing painful screams as if his father was doing experiments on the eight-year-old boy he had found. Or was he seven? Six?

"No, quit it, what's wrong with me?" Dominic growled to himself. Then, he was sure he was eight. Because the boy had left too…like him…

"_Daddy, where'd that boy go? He was fun to play with" little Dominic asked. _

"_Damn…" Dominic flinched at the harsh language that his father used. _

"_Daddy…why'd he go?" he asked quietly._

"_Why don't you go, you useless boy!" his father whirled upon him, leaving Dominic to cower. Tears flowing, the boy finally sniffed and said,_

"_Maybe I will! Maybe I'll go away! Maybe –sniff- I'll really go, and you'll miss me, like that other kid! I'm four, I can do what I want!"_

"_No ones stopping you." Was all his father had said._

Angrier, Dominic just bounced off the wall and searched the other dorms. Including his own.

Though, when he reached his own, he saw someone he didn't expect.

He was tall, with broad shoulders and no muscle to back it up. His scraggly gray hair went nearly to his shoulders, and his face was horridly scarred. The man still wore glasses, and pushed them up often so that the light caught on the lens. His labcoat was unusually white, and his pants were unmarked.

He cackled with laughter. "Honestly, boy, did you think that I wouldn't find out you went to this trashy Academy? That _both _of you came here?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Dominic stammered after a few seconds. "or who!"

"You don't, do you? Well, do the names 'Haseo' and 'Haneshiro' ring a little bell, hm? Do they give off a little tinkle in your head?" Kurata cackled wildly.

"You leave my brothers alone!" Dominic couldn't help but shout. "You're not my father, Kurata! You're just some guy I had the misfortune to be dumped on! You hurt Haseo, and you hurt me and Ghost! You'll never be forgiven! Not by me, not by Mrs. Ishida, anyone!"

"You, unfortunately, don't have a choice…" Kurata murmured devilishly.

"Ghost!" Dominic cried. "Ghost, it's him!"

"Too little, too late, little boy." Kurata laughed, "Too little too late. Come in, Gargoylemon brothers, I have a meal for you!"

Two digimon crashed through the windows. They ach had the appearance of a Devidramon, but bound white metal shackles and symbols. It was pure white, with white angel-wings.

Dominic could only run in fear. He cried out for Ghost all the while.

"_Ghost, where are you going, Ghost?" he cried out to the little dragon digimon, who was floating away slowly._

"_Home, Dominic…I'm so sorry…But I promise that if the Gates get repaired, I will come back…"_

"_But why leave me!?" _

"_Dommy, you already have all the strength you need to survive on your own. If you believe that you can stand up to Kurata, then you can!"_

"GHOST!" Dominic called loudly, passing in front of the windows that viewed the battlefield that was once the courtyard. "GHOST!"

"DOMINIC!" glass shattered as Phantomryumon burst inside, blowing cold fire upon the Gargoylemon. They quickly overtook Ghost.

"Ghost, no!"

"_Who're you again?" asked one of the older boys, of about 16 or 17._

"_D-Dominic…" he replied._

"_Oh, so you're Faramir eh? Nice to meet you, reject! NOT!" he cackled…like Kurata._

"_NO! DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME THAT!!" Dominic screamed, jumping on top of the kid. _

"_GETOFF!" _

"Get'em off!" Phantomryumon cried in pain as the Gargoylemon tortured him.

"NO!" Dominic shouted, angrier then ever now. A dark grey Digi-Soul flowed around his entire body, and he took out his iC.

"DIGI-SOUL, FULL CHARGE!" he shouted with all his might and anger.

"Phantomryumon digivolve to………DexDoruGreymon!" a sleek, black-skinneddragon digimon appeared, the exact opposite of Haseo's DoruGreymon. It possessed red talons, and long red tendrils that spiraled around its silver sharp-bladed tail. Ghost roared with fury.

"Metal Meteor!" A more powerful, yet uncontrolled version of DoruGreymon's Metal Meteor attack formed around DexDoruGreymon's mouth. It became nearly ten times the size of the Ultimate digimon. He finally let it go onto the surprised Gargoylemon. They both disappeared in a second.

"Ghost?" Dominic walked slowly up to the crouching black dragon. He put his hand, palm open, onto the digimon's metal head, avoiding the lightning-bolt shaped horn.

"I'm still here, Dommy." The digimon growled. "Let's go be of some _real_ assistance."

"Yeah! But what about…Dad…" Dominic asked as he mounted.

"Screw him." Was all the DexDoruGreymon snarled.

MMMMM

"Where the freak are we now, Loaño?" Yoshi asked.

"We should be…" she was about the respond, when she hit something…invisible and fell down.

"I see Karatenmon got to you…" the invisible form fizzled, revealing a white knight-like digimon holding a lance and round shield. It was Gallentmon! "But I fear it's too late. The Royal Knights can be of service, but not without Omnimon, who still resides in the Real World."

"So, what your saying is…" Keenan asked.

"All hope is lost, yes."

**Oh snap. That's still not good. But you know what? Who ever said we need hope!?**


	10. Hopeless Excuses, and WarGaogamon Rides!

A blue-furred creature stood balanced on an oak branch

**This chapter will seriously lighten things up a bit…get it? It's serious, and lightening!**

**I don't own Digimon, Haseo, Paramore, Tim, Mike, Dario, etc. you get it. I own the new digimon though!**

**Chapter Ten: Rock and Roll, Don't You Know we Never Lived off Hope? Plus: Go Skyhigh for Mega, Jay! We Sure do Need it!**

"Wow, that's a morbid way to put it." Loaño sniffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"It's the truth, Loaño. Flat out." Gallantmon replied.

"Well, you know what? Who ever freaking needed hope to live their lives, huh? Why do you have to say, 'All hope is lost', when it really isn't? It doesn't depend on you; it depends on who's fighting, and how they're fighting! We could fight crappy, then die, or we could fight right, and well, not die. We don't need Omnimon! We don't need no stinking strongest digimon on earth!" she retorted.

"How do you figure that?" Thomas asked, eyes wide. "The odds are pretty well against us here Lo."

"You count your odds and evens, Thomas. While we get reinforcements!" Kidd smiled.

"Who, who would help us that you know?" Yoshi asked.

"Why, just about all of the Garuru Gang. You'll see." Kidd responded, a knowing glint in his eyes.

_Oh no, here we go…the Garuru Gang…_AA complained.

_Is that good or bad?_ Loaño asked.

_I'm unsure of that as of yet…the Garuru Gang is a gang of well…digimon who are like Kidd._

_Not Garurumon?_

_No, not Garurumon._

_Just clearing that up. Don't wanna be disappointed._

"How long'll it take to find this 'Garuru Gang?'" Marcus asked.

"About as long as it takes to get to File Island…Gallantmon?" Kidd smiled a huge, toothy grin.

"I have a feeling that this won't end well…" the Knight sighed. "Deep in my Digi-Core…"

MMMMM

"This sucks. Why do we have to watch bird-brainless here while they get to party and have fun?" Nanami complained.

"Well, if you quit complaining, maybe it'll be fun!" Kristy countered, sitting in the grass beside the injured Biyomon.

"Well, if your partner would just get back here instead of doing whatever Aquilamon do, maybe we can have fun!"

"Stop it, Nanami, you just makin' it harder!" ReggaePalmon tugged at Nanami's pant leg, hoping for her to stop.

A sudden squawk made them look up. Aquilamon, a dark brown feathered digimon with a white head and bull-like horns was landing. Kristy ran up to her partner, hoping for good news.

"Well, they've found Gallantmon. Then, they left." Aquilamon said, degenerating into Kristy's oversized Biyomon. "That's when I lost 'em."

"Well, you did your best, Biyomon!"

"SIR!" the injured bird suddenly woke, its head snapping awake and up. It panted frantically, trying to figure out where he was. "SIR GALLANTMON!"

"Hush you blasted bird!" ReggaePalmon snapped. The Biyomon flinched. "You'll attract unwanted attention!"

"Like what?" Kristy shrugged.

"Like us…" hissed someone.

MMMMM

"Keep trying!" shouted GG to Jay.

"It's a lot harder than it looks from this end, GG! I can't just summon up Digi-Soul!" Jay snapped back.

"Well, Miss, I can't keep this up much longer, Howling Cannon! We need more strength!" GG stopped mid-sentence to knock back another digimon.

"Well, I think ghost can take it!" Dominic shouted somewhat happily, as DexDoruGreymon shot a meteor along with DoruGreymon. The two were so similar, yet so opposite. And Jay could help but notice that Dominic was looking really worried.

_I wonder what happened in the Academy?_ She thought. She was nearly tossed off of GG's shoulder when the MachGaogamon turned quickly to dodge an attack.

"Winning Knuckle!" GG turned quickly enough to punch the digimon. "Hurry up with that!"

"Fine!" Jay yelled, and as she did, she noticed that a massive amount of ice-colored Digi-soul was forming…maybe this would work!

One problem: She didn't know what to say!

"What do I say!?" she yelled.

"Um…I don't know! Something! As long as it works, Jay!" Relena shouted back as MikeAngewomon (kind of a conflicting name, huh?) flew by to embed its feathers into a digimon.

"Umm…lemme see…Digi-Soul, Overdrive!" she tried. It failed. "What the hell!" she yelled.

After that, she tried so many other words. Including some very offensive and bad words so I won't narrate them in…Hey, she's pissed off, what ya gonna do?

Finally, GG suggested one with a painful grin, "Try 'Skyhigh!'" she said as she punted a small digimon into the air.

"Couldn't hurt…Digi-Soul, Skyhigh!" she slammed, closing her eyes and praying.

"What the…Miss, its working! MachGaogamon digivolve to………WarGaogamon!" Jay found herself deep in a sea of fluffy blue neck-fur. The strands were huge, longer than three of her stacked foot-to-head. She quickly wormed her way out, fearing she would drown in her partners' now massive fur.

Gasping for breath, she found herself standing upon a blue metal…mask? Beside her, were two triangle-shaped white ears, sharp as blades. She looked down. She was very, very, high off the ground. And on GG's head, for that matter!

The white star was painted onto the helmet, along with two crescent moon shapes at the corner of each huge yellow eye. Her fangs were longer now, stretching down five feet and banded around the middle with a gold-patterned clasp. Her bottom jaw was exposed, with sleek, form-fitting fur. The mane that Jay was trapped in was longer than she thought anything could be. The mane traveled down WarGaogamon's spine, in-between the huge MachGaogamon-style rockets that were attached. Certain parts of the mane were tied like Gaogamon's. Jay counted twelve ties in total. WarGaogamon's forelegs were belted, and at the bottom, before the massive four-toed red-clawed paws were mechanical devices that looked like the part of MachGaogamon's hands before the fists. The back feet were normal, just banded. The star symbol was on the back hackles, while the crescent moon was on the forehackles. The tail, like Gaogamon's was uncurled.

"WarGaogamon…" Jay tested the name. "GG, I think we just got our new strength!"

"I would say Miss!" she responded, quiet though her body was now so huge. "Let's do this, Skyhigh Mash!" the digimon leapt up, propelled by the rockets, Jay holding on tightly to the ear shields. Pale blue energy engulfed them all, and Jay remembered screaming, partly form fear of this roller-coaster ride, but partly because, well, who wouldn't want to do that?!

GG roared loudly enough to be heard in Antarctica, and all the digimon froze- enemy _and_ friendly- as WarGaogamon landed, unleashing a devastating wave of blue energy upon the courtyard of warring digimon.

"Well, we've got ourselves an overconfident human, don't we? Well, we'll break her, _and_ her digimon, into a few, uncomfortable pieces, wont we?" said someone from down below.

"Yes we will. One massive Mega isn't enough to stop us!" replied another.

Dominic flew up beside her on Ghost. "This won't be good, Jay!" he said worriedly, "We'll really need more than one Skyhigh WarGaogamon to beat this!"

"Beat what!?" Jay yelled, unable to see her taunters because of GG's size.

"Demons." He replied. "Six of them."

**YAY! I go to incorporate WarGaogamon! I've been doodling at school lately, and I came up with her by fusing Gaogamon and MachGaogamon, plus adding a few touches of my own with the attacks. Now, why 'Overdrive' didn't work for her, was just another funny idea. She has to use 'Skyhigh' so GG can become Mega! A little different, but hey, for half the series, Keenan didn't use 'Charge'! Yes, WarGaogamon is ****HUGE!!**

**Well, Nanami, Kristy, and Kamm's Biyomon have themselves in a bind, and just who is the Garuru Gang that Kid used to hang with?**

**Kidd: I didn't **_**sell**_** anything with them, if **_**that's**_** what you're wondering!**

**Me: Not worried about **_**that**_**, Kidd, you know **_**what**_** I'm worried about!**

**Kidd: C'mon, that won't happen! Will it?**

**Me: Just have to see!**


	11. Four Days to Save the World!

A blue-furred creature stood balanced on an oak branch

**Chapter Eleven: Music Soothes the Savage Beasts, Try as You May, Tunemon! Plus, Lucemon's Deal: Four Days to Save the Real World! Lead Us On Jayden, Or We're Dead!**

"Oh s--!" Nanami cursed. Two dark-robed digimon stepped out. One was pure black, wolf-like. It looked like KiddGaurumon, though missing the devilish smile, army-green band with at least ten different pockets, and was taller. The other was nearly the same, though its fur was a pale blue and was striped with darker navy blue.

"C'mon, who're you?" Kristy demanded.

"Sir!" the injured Biyomon beside her growled.

"Is that all he says?" Kristy's Biyomon asked.

ReggaePalmon looked suddenly worried. "Oh no mon…not good…" she said, flustered.

"Well, you gonna do your thing or what?" Nanami demanded to Kristy, who pulled out her digivice.

"Digi-Soul, Full Charge!" she shouted, slamming her pale pink soul into it.

"Biyomon warp digivolve to………Garudamon! Meteor Wing!" Garudamon attacked, but the two wolves disappeared quickly, and the fiery blast missed leaving only a patch of burning ground. "Damn!"

"Hehehe…can't find us, can you? You'll have to find another method!" the gruff voice of the black wolf sounded from what seemed like behind Nanami. She spun, but no wolf. Only ReggaePalmon, looking at a square device worriedly. It was near the same as Kristy's, only with a pink outside and light green inside.

Nanami ran over to the variation of Palmon. "ReggaePalmon, c'mon, can't you digivolve with that?" she demanded.

"Yes, just…I need a partner!" she cried. "I can't do it on my own, because I can't digivolve to Champion, only Ultimate and Mega! It's unnatural!"

"Well, I'll do it!" Nanami said, grabbing the digivice in her hand. Her determination swelled into a pretty forest-green Digi-Soul. "Digi-Soul, Full Charge!" she slammed it in.

"ReggaePalmon warp digivolve to………Tunemon!" a beautiful fairy digimon stood now, where the estranged ReggaePalmon was once. Its figure was graceful, human-like and willowy. Atop her head was a pretty curled tulip, and fairy-like ears stuck out form behind streaked green bangs which hung in front of her slightly pink face. The eyes were the same was ReggaePalmon's, almond-shaped and black with white pupils. Its body was that of a human woman, wearing a plant-inspired short cut dress. The sleeves were the top of a flower, like Lilamon's, as was the skirt and pants. Small green-gloved hands protruded from the long sleeves. Around her slender waist was a forest green cloth belt. Hooked onto it was a long wooden stave, carved with musical notes and at the top was a large blunt-looking note. Also, barley visible pink angel wings stretch from her back.

"Wow…" Kristy awed. Nanami only stared at her partner.

"Hey!" Garudamon, who had been protecting the injured Biyomon, stepped up when he realized that he was changing in a flash of bright white light. He turned into a standing raven-crow, with golden swords clutched in its claws.

"Let's win!" Tunemon said, her voice light and airy. She put both hands together, as if praying. She pulled them apart, and she now held a golden flute in her hands. She put it to her mouth, blowing a sweet tune. "Drawing Sound!"

The two wolves burst from the bushes, lulled by the tune. Tunemon stopped playing, leaving them dazed. She pulled out her staff.

"Musical Crash!" she shouted, waving the staff in a circular pattern, creating a blast of notes that didn't quite mix. Nanami, Kristy, Garudmaon, Karatenmon and the WereGarurumon all put hands over their ears.

But Garudamon saw this as his chance. "Meteor Wing!" he blasted each with powerful fire, and Karatenmon slashed them with his swords.

Without thinking, Nanami rushed up to hug Tunemon. "That was awesome!" she said happily.

"Thank you!" she responded, picking up Nanami and fluttering into the air. Garudmaon picked up Kristy, and Karatenmon flapped his own wings.

"We must find Sir Gallantmon." He said simply, leading the way.

"Wow, a bossy bird." Tunemon joked.

MMMMM

"Crap." Jay said as she looked all the way down onto the six demon-like digimon below from on top of GG's huge head.

"Miss, now what?" GG asked.

Without answering, Jay asked, "What do you want!"

"To destroy this world once and for all, of course." The leader, a angel-devil digimon, male, and human-like with angel and devil wings on each side of his back, responded.

"But, we're completely unprepared!" Jay protested.

"Well, that's your own fault, human." He laughed back.

Jay thought of something, as if it were _her_ time to shine, instead of the old heroes.

"Four days." She said to him.

"What?" he responded, cupping a hand to his ear.

"FOUR DAYS!" Jay shouted. Even if he hadn't heard it, GG roared it loud enough for anyone to hear.

"Four days for what?" he asked, clearly fed up with yelling up and down, because he flew up o Jay's level.

"To prepare." Jay told him. "For your humongous attack."

"You're serious."

"Yes."

"I'm not going to."

"You aren't?"

"Well…" he seemed to consider it. "No."

"You're evil."

"And proud of it."

"I'm serious though, give us four days, and we'll come up with a force well enough to pose a threat. No attacking before, no attacking afterward. We win or lose." Jay explained.

"Fine."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Wow…"

"Your name?" he asked.

"What?" Jay wondered.

"So I can know that you were the one to step up." The digimon said impatiently.

"Oh…Jayden." She responded confidently.

"Lucemon, leader of the Demon Lords." He introduced himself by bowing like a gentleman.

"Well okay." Jay said, not knowing were to go on.

"Okay then, Jayden of the Real World. You have four days to prepare yourselves. I hope to see you fighting." Lucemon sneered with a smile.

"Fine, you will!" Jay snapped.

All the while, Dominic was looking between each of them as they argued. _This is weird. Why's he negotiating? He's got an army of a lot of digimon at his disposal…_he wondered. But, honestly, he couldn't take his eyes of Jay and how she was handling this as if it were normal. This usually timid black haired girl was stepping up, showing her worth, and Dominic liked it.

"You've got four days, little unusually brave human." Lucemon said quietly. "Use them well!" he disappeared in smoke, along with all of the other enemy digimon.

_What did I just do? Did I just doom us all to our deaths?_ Jay thought worriedly.

Either way: They only had four days to rally the troops to save the world.

MMMMM

"Again…I have that bad—!" Loaño was cut off mid-sentence by a sharp pain in her temple.

_AA! WHAT THE F--!!_ She shouted mentally, feeling herself fall down in pain.

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'm an involuntary precognitive, don't you remember? This is something you really have to see!! _AA apologized, but he began to share his vision with her, flashing the pictures in front of her eyes.

She saw first her student, Jay, atop a massive wolf digimon, speaking to a dark angel. Loaño strained to hear what they were saying…

"_Okay then, Jayden of the Real World. You have four days to prepare yourselves. Use them well…"_ the angel laughed.

"_We will!" _the girl snapped back.

Secondly, AA showed her the image of the sun rising into the sky, and high-leveled digimon stood side-by-side to await their fate. Most importantly, Loaño saw herself, Marcus, Keenan, Kristy, Thomas, Nanami and Yoshi amongst them, standing beside their partners. At the head of the line was Jay again, this time standing atop a massive, flaming blue-and-yellow wolf (every Michigan fans' dream!), holding the very same weapon that MirageGaogamon Burst Mode uses, only small enough to fit her.

Thirdly, AA showed her a statue. Just, a statue. That was it, only, it was illuminated by the sun, so she couldn't make out what it was.

All Loaño knew that was important: They had Four days. Four days for Jay to rally everyone, four days for them to get back. Or else…the world was kaput.

Suddenly, having a precog in her head seemed very useful to Loaño. Even if he wouldn't shut up…


	12. Day One: Not Off on a Good Foot

A blue-furred creature stood balanced on an oak branch

**Chapter Twelve: Day One – Jay Finally Bursts Out, But First, the Start of the Garuru Trial!**

"You alright?" Marcus asked Loaño as he pulled her up.

"Yeah." She responded with a weak smile. She stood up, dusted off her jacket, and the journey to find the Garuru Gang continued. The team had reached File Island already, due to Gallantmon's usage of some sort of teleportation thingy. It was a lush and green place, full of shy digimon.

Loaño fell behind to where Keenan was walking, examining the area around him. He seemed to have something on his mind.

"What' up, Jungle Boy?" Loaño asked.

"I'm worried about Kristy." He said flat-out.

"Well, with Nanami with her, no digimon'll want to come near."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because they'd sense her ugliness."

"Meanie." Keenan teased, but he laughed anyway.

Loaño knew something else was up with him. "What else is there?" she asked.

"Well, you know that Bishario kid?" he began. Loaño nodded. "Well, she's related to me somehow, and I can't help but wonder what she's up to."

"She is?" Loaño asked, surprised.

"Yeah." Keenan replied, lifting his head.

"Well, that's nice." Loaño said with a laugh and a smile.

"If you say so."

"GUYS!" Kidd yelled. "WE'RE HERE!"

Loaño walked up quickly to where her partner stood. She saw nothing. It was just an open plain of long grass brushed by the wind.

"Greetings, KiddGarurumon," sniggered someone. The group turned to see a smiling Cyberdramon walking up to them. "Are you here for your trial that you missed?"

Kidd widened his eyes. "Trial? What're you talking about, Cyberdramon?"

"For being with humans. The Gang needs to know whether your loyalty lies with them," he pointed a talon at Loaño, "or with us still. It's either that, or we fight it out."

"Well I say-!" Kidd cut Marcus off with a fist.

"Trial it is. The Garuru Gang is too many to fight off, Damon." Kidd snapped. "You'd die before you could digivolve Agumon."

"Fine. But when we're through, we'll see whether the name 'Garuru' or the name 'Cyber' is placed in front. You're not leader anymore, Kidd." He spat Kidd's name in the grass. "And your second-in-command Justimon…lets just say, he never stood up to the challenge." The Cyberdramon sneered.

Kidd's eyes widened and his teeth bared. "What'd you do to Justimon?" he demanded, but Gallantmon stepped forward, placing his lance between the plastic-covered dragon and the wolf.

"Stop this. Kidd, take back command of the Garuru Gang, and let's just get on!" he growled.

"It's not as easy as you say! I've never been on the trialee end before, I was always the trialer!" Kidd defended.

"Well, now's your chance to find out what happens." Cyberdramon laughed. "If you make it, furball."

Loaño walked up to Kidd. "What's the 'trial'?" she asked.

KiddGarurumon looked at her with deep sadness in his eyes. "You don't want to know." Was all he said, leading the group to follow Cyberdramon.

MMMMM

"Jay?" Dominic asked, standing beside Ghost as Kuramon. The girl was unresponsive, even when the gazes of everyone bore into her. She flinched with discomfort.

"Miss?" Her degenerated GG asked, tugging at her waist.

"JAY!" Relena slapped the back of the girls' head, causing her to brake out of her odd trance.

"What?" she snapped, "I was thinking!"

"What're we going to do now?" Dominic demanded. "We have to know, oh fearless dealmaker! What makes you think we can trust Lucemon!?"

"Well, we'll find out if we're all dead in our sleep!" Jay retorted.

"Umm, Jay, I don't think I can keep the teachers at bay, they really want to know what was running through your head when you though of this brilliant plan!" Dorumon snapped.

"Brilliant my ass! This is quite possibly the worst idea I've ever come up with! Haseo, what're you doing?" Jay demanded, noticing that Haseo was sitting on Thomas's chair and drawing.

"Waiting for you to shut up so's I can call someone." He replied casually.

"Who?" Jay demanded.

"Commander Yosuya formerly of DATS." He said, again very casual.

"Why?" Dominic asked, a little twinge of fear in his voice.

"Because, she's my mom." He answered, picking up the phone on the desk.

"Your mom is going to help us…oh yeah, like we _want_ parents involved!" Jay nearly shouted. GG slapped her forehead with her fist. _Help me now…_the Gaomon thought.

"Not just my mom, my mom and CrystalGatomon." Haseo dialed.

"You go, Otouto!" Dorumon encouraged.

"Ssh, Ryu-niisan! She's on!" Haseo hushed his digimon. "Yeah, mom? No, it's not about _that_…We need your help at the Academy. Yes, mom. Okay mom. Leave Haneshiro out of it. Alright. What? I didn't catch that. Yes, he's here…" he paused, glancing at Dominic, "Why? Whoa, what? That's…mom, I don't think that's a conversation we need to have on the phone." He paused again, turning red, "Yes mom. Bye mom. See you soon." He hung up with a click and looked at Relena and Dominic back and forth until his gaze rested on Dominic. "I need to talk to you. Privately."

"M-me?" Dominic said nervously. "why?"

"Because, something my mom said disturbed me. And it wasn't what she said about me and Relena." Haseo pulled Dominic into the bathroom of the office by the puzzled boy's sleeve.

"Men." Relena shrugged, picking up Haseo's drawing. "Hey, look Jay, its WarGaogamon!"

Head pounding in frustration, Jay walked over to Relena, looking at the sketch. She nodded her head, feeling more relaxed. But, then she noticed something else about the picture. It was during the battle, when she was talking with Lucemon and sealing the agreement about the four days. A digimon was there, a Bantyoleomon with fists bursting into flames. Two more were like that too, a Seraphimon and Ophanimon, each with flaming wings. There was also a blue dragon with a white stomach, only with a gray-shaded X across it.

"What's that about? Whose digimon are those?" Jay asked, pointing to the flaming trio and the X-bellied dragon.

"Those would be ours. It's Jayden, right? Sorry for barging." A kind female voice came from behind them.

Jay turned to find four people, three men, and one woman. The woman was the one whom had spoken; she had short brown hair and a pink outfit on. Resting in her arms was a Gatomon. One man, the tallest one, had short brown hair that was slightly graying, behind him was a non-flaming Bantyoleomon. The other two men, one with short-cut blonde hair, the other with spiky dark brown hair, had a Patamon (blonde's, resting upon his head) and a Veemon (the spiky, standing confidently next to him).

"I am Kari Motomiya." The woman introduced, "and this is Gatomon." The tired Gatomon waved a gloved paw.

"I'm Daisuke Motomiya, but people call me Davis. This is Veemon." The spiky-haired boy next to Kari said with a smile. His Veemon gave him the thumbs-up sign.

"I'm Takeru Takaishi. Or T.K., for short." The blonde said with a silly smile. "This is Patamon, as you probably know." The Patamon gave a little wriggle on T.K.'s head, and smiled.

"And I am someone you probably don't know." The older one said. "I am Spencer Damon, Marcus Damon and Kristy Damon's father. I and Bantyoleomon here are here to teach you all of Burst Mode, and specialties that come with it."

"We'd tell you about Armor Digivolving, if you had Digi-Eggs!" Davis joked.

"Why are you here and I thought Dorumon was keeping out all visitors!" Jay growled irritably, throwing a dagger-filled glance at Dorumon. The digimon shrank back, fur bristling.

"Again, without us, you'll not yet realize what you need to have done to win." Spencer said kindly, ignoring her impatience. "I understand the stress you must feel right now, but please be a bit agreeable?"

"I'll try terribly hard." Jay spat.

"Good, now as for what you must do with your remaining three days is…"

MMMMM

"Okay, Dominic." Haseo began, sighing.

"Okay what? You've said that at least ten times already. If you don't stop, I'll actually _have_ to go to the bathroom." The boy responded warily.

"Okay as in, you know what this is about."

"Yes, I do. Yosuya told you, didn't she? T-That I'm your brother…"

"Yeah…" Haseo sighed. "But how? How can you be my brother? Yosuya didn't seem to know about you until now…"

"Um…it's called, 'Getting a divorce, going to another woman, and having a kid with her'. That's what I found out about Kurata."

"Now I'm more certain, you _were _that kid I drew, weren't you? I let you keep that, didn't I?" Haseo said.

Dominic sighed, digging into his pocket to find the crumpled up piece of paper that had a sketch of Dominic when he was three. He handed it to Haseo.

Haseo looked at it with a small smile. "Well, that clears that up, I guess."

MMMMM

"Kidd. When you said trial, I thought you meant a jury trial, or at least something _like_ a jury trial. _NOT THIS!!_" Yoshi screeched.

Each human was chained to a large pillar, Clone Wars style.

"Yeah, well…Trial here isn't the same as trials in the Real World, Yoshi. Quit whining while I figure a way for me to win." Kidd responded nonchalantly, as he was trying to keep his cool, even when a gigantic dragon digimon was attacking him…

"Something tells me that we're not on File Island anymore…" Thomas sighed.


	13. Superstition! Will it Stop Me? Hell No!

A blue-furred creature stood balanced on an oak branch

**For the record, it's still Day One. This time, Loaño gets to shine very humanly and inhumanly. **

**For the record the second time, I'm saying in this that there are two Calumon –the Tamers one, and Calumon-aniki (Calumon-brother)**

**Chapter Thirteen: Superstition? Screw That! The Trial of Trials, and Justice is Served on a Shiny silver Platter!**

"Well. This rocks." Marcus said with a cheery sarcasm.

"Speak for yourself!" Loaño said, smiling. She seemed to be intently enjoying the scene before her. Kidd was jumping out of the way of the gigantic Japanese dragon in any way that was possible. She threw a glance at Yoshi, who looked back.

"C'mon! How are you so cheery?" Thomas demanded to know. "We're chained by our hands to pillars in the center of a huge entertainment center Clone Wars style!"

"'Cause, in this situation, I'm Padme." Loaño smiled. She worked her arms so that she could reach her head to pull her goggles down to around her neck. Then, she pulled out of seemingly nowhere a hairpin. She worked it into lock-picking fashion quickly, and inserted it into her chains. With a click, they fell to the dirt, scattering dust.

Next, she figured how tall the pillar was. It stretched high, but not too high. Keeping that in mind, Loaño rushed over to Yoshi, and unlatched her. Free, Yoshi dashed off to find their partners and Gallantmon.

"How?" Marcus began.

Loaño shrugged. "I may be part digimon, but I still have the mind of a smart-ass twenty-three year-old there!"

She jumped into the fray, to the dismay of the watching crowd. Letting her Digi-Soul focus on her speed, agility and strength, (It was really mostly AA's though) she sped next to her partner.

"Are you high, Loaño? This is my fight!" he growled. "HisyaRyumon is powerful!"

"So am I!" Loaño snapped. "Let me handle Dino, you free the guys."

"If you're sure…" Kidd said guardedly, glancing up at the head of the stadium, where Cyberdramon had settled his pompous self. He then dashed away, yelling back, "Remember my promise!"

"Yeah, yeah." Loaño sighed. Sometimes Kidd could be so overbearing.

Readying herself, she faced HisyaRyumon. The dragon had a long body, and in its talons it clutched two orbs, one orange-red, the other green.

"You take his place?" it hissed.

"Yeah…they're gonna have to find someone else to take yours, though! You'll be in the infirmary!" Loaño charged at him with speed, and jumped with a fancy flip onto HisyaRyumon's head.

"Shattering Light!" she shouted, letting her Soul turn a bright yellow and blast HisyaRyumon's head repeatedly with bullets of light from AA. The dragon crumpled, down but not out.

Shaking off its unwanted passenger, HisyaRyumon changed into a gigantic blade. Loaño prepared herself.

"Seiryuu Jin!" the blade-dragon charged at her.

"Anubis Shield!" she shouted, and a thick barrier of conflicting light and shadow appeared in front of her, and HisyaRyumon crashed into it, reverting into a dragon.

"What are you?" it asked feebly, lifting its head up, slightly panting.

"Your worst nightmare." Loaño smiled apologetically as her fists glowed a dark black and a bright white, each with a dot of black or white in the center.

"Twilight Power!" she said quietly, holding up both of her hands, each balled into a fist. A blast of black and white hit HisyaRyumon and he reverted to a black and red digi-egg.

Loaño picked up the egg and placed her hand on it. It began to glow silver, and the egg cracked. It glowed until it took the form of a spiky worm. Kyokyomon.

"I'm sorry, little guy…go, be free…" she and AA jointly said, releasing the Kyokyomon. As it floated away, Loaño could swear she heard it say,

"Thank you…I'll not forget this…"

"Traitors!" shouted Cyberdramon, drawing Loaño's attention. "He used outside help rather than his own strength!"

"Its not outside help when they were tied to freaking pillars in the middle of this dump!" Kidd shouted. "I take back leadership of the Garuru Gang!"

_Uh…Loaño…_AA began to warn her, but the ground was already rushing up to meet her.

MMMMM

"Is she up?" said someone impatiently.

"Hold your Unimons!" whispered another angrily. "She'll be fine, she just took a spill."

Loaño opened her eyes. Two digimon were standing over her, one was a cute little white human-like digimon with big ears like Dumbo. On its head was a symbol, like the one on Loaño's crest. It was the Digital Hazard sign, though the inside triangle was red, while the outside triangles were white. Its big green eyes stared back at her.

"Hi, I'm Calumon!!" it said excitedly.

Loaño sat up with a huff, knocking Calumon off of her chest. Breathing heavily, she looked to the other digimon. He was a white armored dragon-human digimon with a long red scarf tied around his neck.

"I'm Justimon, Kidd's second in command. Odd…being how he was, I never would've thought that he would be partnered with a human." The digimon's tone was serious, but light.

"Justi!" called someone else, and Kidd came through the door, arms open to hug his friend. "You're alive! And with little Calumon-aniki too! I was wondering what they did with you two!"

_Well, I see I'm not the only one who uses -aniki. _AA said in Loaño's mind. His voice was ragged and weak.

"KiddGarurumon-aniki!" Calumon said happily, throwing itself at Kidd in a small hug.

"You two know each other well, I take it. Or you wouldn't be calling each other 'aniki' like AA does Merukimon." Loaño commented.

"No, we're actually brothers. Hey, I do have a compassionate bone in my body somewhere! This little guy was all alone, so I offered to be his big brother, and he said yes! So, Calumon-aniki, meet Loaño, my partner." Kidd explained with a toothy grin.

"Hi…" Calumon said shyly. Loaño waved a hand. Then, she used the hand to put it on her head, sighing. "What hit me?"

"Exhaustion. Taking on a Rookie or Champion's easy for you, but an Ultimate and Mega are no cakewalk. Your head probably hurts, and you ache all over, right?" Justimon said, placing a hand on Loaño's back comfortingly.

"Yeah." His words hit the right spot. She ached all over, especially in the leg and back area. Pulling herself in an Indian-style position, she looked around her.

She was in a quiet place, box-shaped, and probably in the compound of the stadium itself. She was sitting on a mattress that was crudely sown and was filled with Swanmon feathers.

"Where's Kyokyomon?" Loaño asked, remembering the In-Training digimon she released.

"Well, turns out Kyokyomon was captured and forced to digivolve into HisyaRyumon for this fight by Cyberdramon. He personally wanted Kidd destroyed because apparently he's the only kindhearted Virus-type digimon ever. I wouldn't believe it, he's probably Vaccine or Data. It's that or Cyberdramon just doesn't like Kidd." Justimon explained.

"KiddGarurumon-aniki, what now?" Calumon asked him.

"I pass on leadership to Justimon." Kidd said sadly, with a glance at the human dragon.

"And I accept." Justimon said humbly, dipping his covered head.

"So that means you can't be my aniki anymore?" Calumon asked quietly.

"No, I'm still your aniki…your faraway aniki. Alright bro, deal?" Kidd balled his hand into a fist, and the Calumon balled his too, and the punched fists, sealing the deal. "I've… just got different priorities right now…DATS and the Academy need me more than ever…I promise to see you when the danger's over, alright sport?"

"Okay!" Calumon said, smiling.

Kidd went over and heaved Loaño up into his arms and carried her out, Justimon following.

He set Loaño down when they exited the room. Marcus ran up to her and hugged her tightly. "Damn it, Lo! I thought you died from that stunt!" he said, and Loaño hugged him back.

"Almost…" she whispered. Then she shuddered, remembering the last time she used AA's powers…and the last time she combined he and Kidd to Burst digivolve…

"Yeah, I can't forget that either…" Marcus said. "well, we've got the Garuru…I mean, the _Justi_ Gang's support for the battle, and Gallantmon got the Royal Knights to budge, so , we're good…I hope."

"I hope so too." Loaño muttered, thinking of what else could happen.

MMMMM

"What's happening?!" Jay shouted.

"Calm down!" Spencer demanded, grabbing her wrist. The girl was thrashing, and her blue Digi-Soul had turned to fire around her and GG.

"Miss!" GG said…then her eyes became a pure, molten yellow and her fur burst into blue fire…

**Don't worry, guys. We'll see more of Kyokyomon later…and Jay's Burst! Will it go horribly wrong?**


	14. Natasha Bedingfield Day! Day Two

**I finally own Digimon and Natasha Bedingfield!!**

**Lawyers: No, you don't.**

**Damn. A girl can dream, can't she?**

**Lawyers: No, you don't own the right to dream.**

**NOOO!! The world's gone mad. (I've stopped waiting for the Apocalypse) You get it right?**

**Chapter Fourteen: Day Two: Jay's Burst Goes Horribly Wrong!! Or Does it? And the Students Become the Teachers…**

"What's wrong with Jay and GG!?" Haseo shouted over the roar of the flames.

"I think GG just, like, was set on fire…" Dominic said, scared.

"Fire extinguisher!!" shouted Relena, and Mikemon threw one to her. Relena pushed the button and extinguished GG.

That ended Day One…

MMMMM

"Nice big Digital Gate. That's what I like to see!" Keenan said.

"Hey, don't forget us!!" Gallantmon said, following him were eight other digimon along with Karatenmon, Tunemon, Garudamon, Nanami, and Kristy. "We're only missing Alphamon…"

"Screw him!" Loaño said, jumping into the gate, the others following closely behind.

MMMMM

Now, on day two, everyone's nerves are officially fried.

"What now!? We're minus a freaking day! And where did T.K., Kari, and Davis go!?" Jay shouted hysterically.

Dominic sidled up to her. "Um…paranoia much?" he whispered to her, which caused her to freeze.

"You think I'm paranoid?" Jay growled, pushing up her sleeves threateningly. "I'll show you paranoid!!" she jumped at the white-haired boy. Spencer quickly grabbed the back of her shirt and tugged her back.

"You're only proving his point, Jay. Someone's gotta tell these estranged people what to freaking do." He said sternly.

"I vote Relena, Haseo, and you." Jay snapped. "The stress is clearly killing me!"

"No, Miss. I never told you this, but certain digimon who have been with their humans through terrifying ordeals can feel the emotions of their partners. Well, I'm feeling them now, and you're actually quite calm, Miss." GG explained, placing a paw on Jay's shoulder.

"I-I am?" Jay stuttered.

"Yes, Miss. You can do this." GG smiled encouragingly. "And if that means I torch this office, then it does."

"Well, let's get to torching!" Jay smiled wildly. She grabbed the microphone on Thomas's desk, which he apparently used to make announcements. She flicked the 'On' switch, and spoke into it.

"Everyone in the Digital Academy. This is Jayden Bishario. Everyone is to gather in the courtyard, ASAP." She flicked the off button. "Guys, I've got a brainfart."

Relena looked at Haseo and whispered "I though 'brainfart' meant you couldn't think…"

Haseo whispered back "Yeah, well, she's nuts."

Out in the yard, sun still not up yet, Jay stood on a pedestal looking over the students. Spencer, Dominic, Relena and Haseo stood behind her, being supportive.

Nerves still completely fried, she and GG walked up to the mic and spoke into it, like they had earlier.

"Hello, students, faculty, and teachers slash people who mentor. We've got three days now to prepare for this. I suggest we use this as a time to get everyone up to the highest level they can go. Which is…" she trailed off as she saw a Digital Gate forming in the sky.

"You weren't going to call a meeting without us, were you?" Loaño said as she dropped from the sky. Digimon ranging in sizes, levels and species fell behind her, along with Marcus, Thomas, Yoshi, Keenan, Kristy, and Nanami and their partners.

Loaño fell beside Jay, and put her arm around the student. "Lemme say something." She asked. Jay nodded.

"Guys, I think you all know me by now. I'm the kid who likes to kick ass. Also, the kid whose been chased down, and have been almost killed on several occasions. Not that that matters at this point. Like she said, we have to go to Burst. We've also gained the support of the Justi Gang, Royal Knights (minus one or two), and several other digimon."

Before she could go one, someone shouted out: "How do we go to Burst?"

Loaño raised a finger, and then lowered it. Stumped she stepped back from the podium. Honestly, she didn't want to show the pain-filled process she used to go Burst…that would scare them, seriously.

"Like this!" Jay said, summoning up courage and Digi-Soul. "Digi-Soul, Skyhigh Burst!"

"Gaomon warp digivolve to………WarGaogamon (Burst)!" a massive WarGaogamon stood there.

"I don't see anything different!" shouted someone.

Suddenly, the fur on GG bust into blue and yellow flames, leaving only the metal parts and teeth solid. Her eyes changed into a molten yellow and she roared loudly, blowing wind, fire and smoke out into the crowd.

"Um…Mrs. Ishida…what's going on?" Jay was holding out her hands as something yellow was forming. Loaño looked to see that the very same staff that MirageGaogamon (Burst) used was forming in her hands.

It was long, with a large crescent moon scythe end and a massive ball-and-chain end. Jay's eyes also turned a molten yellow, the same as GG's at the moment.

"And this!" Dominic shouted, his dark gray Soul forming around him. "I've never done this before…" he added. "Digi-Soul, Over" he was interrupted by Haseo.

"Dude, you may not want to finish that sentence."

"Why not?" Dominic protested.

Haseo pulled his brother back and started to whisper quietly into his ear. Dominic's eyes grew round.

"Okay…I get it…" he said.

Jay and Loaño stood side-by-side.

"Okay, now that you get that, we've gotta use this time to keep going!" Jay encouraged, raising the Moon Staff.

"Yeah, watch it with that thing…you'll take someone's head off." Loaño joked. "Well, dismissal, alert your parent's kids, you may not come home this summer. END!" she shouted.

She broke off the meeting. Kids and teachers and digimon wee flooding the halls, but everyone on the podium didn't leave.

"Mrs. Ishida, why didn't you go Burst?" Jay asked. Loaño crossed her arms uncomfortably and closed her eyes.

"Loaño. Why not?" Dominic prodded.

Loaño opened her eyes. "It hurts."

"It can't be that bad." Haseo said sternly. "I and Ryu-niisan have been through worse!"

"You and Ryu-niisan can stuff your pains in a sack. Until you've been though what I have, and have seen what I've seen, you shouldn't be talking." She retorted.

"Guys, get them inside. Loaño and I have to have heart-to-heart." Marcus ordered everyone. Surprisingly they all left.

Marcus walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Lo, your shaking." He warned. "Is it out of fear or…"

"I'm not scared. I'm pissed." Loaño responded coldly.

"What level? 1 through 10. Give me the skinny." Marcus said.

"Six hundred and eighty." Loaño replied, not playfully.

"Why?" Marcus asked, coming closer. "You know I'd kill anything before I'd let it hurt you!"

"Thanks, Marcus."

"Well, if you won't tell, you won't. I'm not gonna push seven hundred. I've seen that. Not pretty." Marcus said, and his kissed her cheek before he left.

"Take me away, Take me away to better days, Take me away, my higher place…" Loaño murmured, pulling her goggles above her forehead confidently.

_You don't need me to tell you what might happen. _AA said in her mind.

Loaño clenched her fist when she heard him. _No, I don't. I'm not afraid. We're not going to lose._

_In every way, you are like your father, Spencer, and Yamato combined. Bull-headed, Loner, smart-ass, yadda_

_It's only Day two. I…_

_You're impossible. _AA laughed.

"Maybe…" Loaño smiled, "Maybe a little. The sun is on my side, takes me for a ride, I smile up to sky, I know I'll be alright…" And she walked away into the school as the sun rose with a fiery flare.

"Five hundred and twelve…" she laughed loudly… "Five hundred and eleven…"

**Sorry ot be harsh, Tsuki-kun, but, you know what happens when she an Alphamon meet, right? You'll find out the reason why Haseo stopped Dominic once I clear some legal stuff...**


	15. Dominic, Get Over it!

A blue-furred creature stood balanced on an oak branch

**I fixed it, Tsuki-kun…You're right…it does have a better ring…this chapter has more of Dominic's memories as the local Faramir!**

**Chapter Fifteen: Yosuya's Arrival, Helping Dominic Retain Sanity!! Fly Safely, OwRyumon!**

Dominic sat down in a huff on his bed. The hard mattress was strangely welcoming, considering that in a few days he might not be able to sleep on it anymore. He might not even be here.

"Dommy…what's wrong?" Ghost asked form his place, curled up in a furry ball at Dominic's side. "Dommy?" he repeated.

But the boy was lost in memories…

"_Daddy…what's wrong? I wanna know who that was!" little Dominic asked his father, who was busy studying something red, sticky-looking and disgusting._

"_Fine, you annoyance. I'll answer your silly questions. Not like it matters anyway, what you think." Kurata responded angrily. "He is your brother, or at least, I think he is." _

"_What are you doing to him!" the three-year-old asked once more, concerned for the screaming he had heard in the night._

"_Tests." Was his simple reply._

_Those were no normal tests…Haseo screamed too much…_Dominic thought. He clenched his fist, balling it around a mat of fabric. He accidentally caught one of Ghost's hairs in it, and pulled them out, causing the digimon to yelp and disappear.

"Ghost? I'm sorry!" Dominic apologized quickly. "Don't go please!"

Quickly, Ghost reappeared, in the same place as he was originally. The digimon had a concerned look in his eyes, and he crawled into his partner's lap, careful not to prick him with his sharp claws.

"Dommy. Remember when digimon returned to this world? Four years ago?" he asked.

"Yeah…" Dominic had only been ten then, and Ghost was being attacked. "You digivolved to DexDoruGreymon to save us from an Etemon or whatever…"

"Remember how you said that you wanted to find your real dad?" Ghost asked, his eyes boring into Dominic's.

"Yes."

"And then, you realized that Kurata is your real father? And that kids can't help who they're born to, or what they're parents have done?"

"Where are you getting with this?" Dominic asked.

"I'm trying to figure out what's been ailing you!" the Kuramon stood up on his two back legs, long fur bristling.

"Its what Haseo said to me, alright!?" Dominic finally shouted. The Kuramon was knocked back with surprise, disappeared, and then reappeared beside Dominic.

"What did he say Dommy?" Ghost asked.

"He said I couldn't go to Mega. He's paranoid! You're no deranged Alphamon! He's just paranoid!" Dominic got up and punched the wall. "Damn, why won't this work!"

"Because they Marcus-proofed this place." Ghost responded, tugging at Dominic's pantleg to pull him away from mercilessly beating his fists into a pulp.

"I don't get it! My life sucks worse than a horrible soap opera!" Dominic fell to his bed again, laying on his back. Ghost jumped onto his belly.

"It only is because you make it Dommy! Haseo, Jay, everybody! They all believe in you! Hell, even Loaño Ishida, the girl you were trained to hate because of her differences, she believes in you! What's wrong with you, what happened to the kid who would listen to me?" Ghost snapped.

"Hey, wait a minute, is this the wrong room?" said someone softly.

Dominic and Ghost looked up to find a white-haired woman standing there, in his doorway. She wore an unfamiliar blue jacket-and-skirt combo with red marks and yellow triangles and such. Around her neck a gray cat was curled.

"Umm…that depends on who you're looking for?" Dominic said, puzzled.

"Oh, I'm looking for two boys, ones name is Haseo, the other is Dominic…" the woman said, "You see, I'm Haseo's mother…"

"Oh, you're Yosuya?" Dominic said, remembering that Haseo had called her in, "I'm Dominic, and I don't know where Haseo is."

"Oh well, that's one down!" she said, sweetly smiling. Then she noticed that Dominic's face and knuckles were red. "What's going on here?" she asked, sitting down beside Dominic.

"I was just having a fist-to-fist with the wall." Dominic said bitterly.

"Looks more like a head/fist-to-head/fist. What's wrong, sweetie?" she asked kindly.

Looking straight into her eyes, Dominic couldn't resist telling sweet ol' Yosuya everything. About Kurata, about his soap-opera life, everything. When he was done, he felt like he had gone through a carwash, except it was a therapeutic carwash.

"Well, from what I've learned, it's never fun to run away from your problems. I think you should confront Kurata about this." Yosuya said, slightly saddened.

"Yeah, well, if he didn't treat me like crap, maybe. I did meet him, here in the Academy while everyone was fighting. He didn't seem to care…he tried to kill me with two Gargoylemon." Dominic replied bitterly.

"Oh…well that sounds like him…do you know who I am?" Yosuya asked suddenly.

"You're Haseo's mom… at least he has one…" Dominic said.

"Well, I knew your mother…she was sweet. Dominic, your mother died when you were born, or else she wouldn't have let Kurata have you…" Yosuya explained.

Faced with this sudden realization, which explained a lot really, Dominic's Digi-Soul flared.

"I can do it…" he murmured.

"We can do it, Dommy." Ghost said, "_We_ can." He opened the window with his nose. "I have a feeling that this guy's big!" he shouted into the rising sun.

"Digi-Soul, Overdirve!" Dominic shouted happily.

"Kuramon warp digivolve to………OwRyumon!" a massive dragon, armored, with two huge blades clutched in his claws, appeared. The skin was slightly furry, still gray, and Ghost's new tail whipped around.

"Yes, I feel like I could take on the Demon Lords!" Ghost roared happily.

Dominic smiled. He hugged Yosuya quicky, and then jumped out of the window onto the OwRyumon's back, shouting hysterically.

Yosuya smiled, shaking her head, "Sometimes I think that girl's insanity is contagious." She left the room as Dominic screamed into the sunlit sky,

"'And screaming: Are we, we are! Are we, we are, the waiting!'"

**Neato! Took me…one song to get the inspiration for this chapter! **

**I don't own 'Are we the Waiting' by Green Day. Or 'Amaranth' by Nightwish.**

**AA: Not time for the last one yet, yeesh!**

**Whoops…I already wrote the Epilogue, which is just a recap of what happened after this all…wanted to get it done…**


	16. Boredom Chapter!

A blue-furred creature stood balanced on an oak branch

**Hah, boredom finally struck hard, so, Boredom Chapter!!**

**Side Story: Between the Lines, DNA Together Once More, Ken and Davis!**

_The Digital World. Some know it as a serene, graceful place; others see it as a danger to all around them. Some fight to defend, others fight to destroy. _

"Izzy?"

_It is actually a wonderful place filled with an endless array of surprises, from creatures big and small known as Digimon, to various plants and structures._

"Izzy."

_People came here known as Digidestined._

"IZZY!!" the voice shouted, disrupting the spiky-red haired man from his writing on his laptop.

"WHAT!?" he shouted back.

"Seriously, man that Laptop has taken up most of your life. I think you should take a break!" said the man behind him lightly.

"Why is that such a problem, Ken Ichijoji?" Izzy replied dryly.

Ken jokingly slapped Izzy in the back of his head. "You're an oddity, Izzy. A real oddity."

"A _smart_ oddity. You forgot that one…" Tentomon, the bug digimon watching the two men talk said.

"Thank you, Tentomon." Izzy said, dipping his head.

"Well, I actually agree with Ken on this, Izzy. You are a workaholic." Wormmon said from his place at Ken's side.

"Please stop arguing." Izzy asked flatly, and continued typing. He sighed with comfort.

"KEN!" someone shouted, causing Izzy to jump, nearly dropping the laptop. The very expensive laptop.

"Yolie? What's up?" Ken asked his purple-haired wife as she and Hawkmon burst into the house.

"The Academy…no sounds…nothing…Davis…said…come now…" Yolie panted.

"Alright, we'll go. C'mon techno-la-z-boy!" Ken said, pulling Izzy out of his seat by his collar. Tentomon buzzed behind his partner.

"Can't we just have a normal day?" the Tentomon sighed.

"Normal? This _is_ normal!" Izzy sniffed.

MMMMM

"What's up, Daisuke?" Ken asked. The others came up short behind the former soccer star's speed.

"That!" Davis pointed up at the dark clouds forming above the Academy. "Something more's going down! We gotta help!"

"Of course!" Ken pulled out his D-3, which began to glow along with Wormmon.

"Wormmon digivolve to………Stingmon!" A larger, bug-like digimon stood there, ready and waiting to fight.

"Yeah, just the answer I wanted!" Davis held up his glowing blue D-3.

"Let's go, Davis! Veemon digivolve to………XVeemon!" The dragon with the large silver X across his chest said.

"I'll help, if you don't mind!" Yolie said, smiling. She held up her PDA instead.

"Hawkmon armor digivolve to………Halsemon, the wings of love!" the eagle digimon cawed.

"Wait, what's that?" Tentomon asked, pointing with a claw up to the sky where something was forming.

"Let's get 'em, Davis!" XVeemon said with a grin.

"Now I see where Kidd gets his attitude!" Ken said, smiling.

The shadowy cloud formed into the shape of a digimon with blood-red eyes. It bore black metal armor, and was dragon like. Izzy took one glance and knew what it was.

WarGrowlmon, Black.

"BlackWarGrowlmon, guys. Ultimate level! DNA!" Izzy commanded.

"Always! Stingmon!" Stingmon began to glow a bright green.

"Yeah! XVeemon!" XVeemon began to glow pure blue.

"DNA Digivolve to………Paildramon!" they each said, their voices melding to one.

"Tempest Wing!" Halsemon spun around and around, forming a whirlwind of a tornado. It shot itself at BlackWarGrowlmon. It bounced off of the dragon, and it roared angrily.

"Let's do this right! Desperado Blaster!" Paildramon used the blasters on his hips to shoot at the dragon. It disappeared into a black digi-egg.

"Odd…" Izzy said wonderingly. He picked up the egg, but it disappeared into nothing in his hands.

"What is it, Izzy?" Tentomon asked in his usual way.

"They attacked first." Was all he said.

**My boredom finally struck, and it hurt, so this is the finished product.**


	17. Ghastly Gallants!

A blue-furred creature stood balanced on an oak branch

**Chapter Sixteen: Graveyard Gallants… Now to Prove Your Worth, OwRyumon!**

"Well, Ghost, why'd you bring me here?" Dominic asked as he landed feet-first on the short-cropped green grass. The OwRyumon degenerated to Kuramon, and clicked up behind him.

"Well, I thought it might be a good idea to see her…well…yeah, you get it." Ghost explained, waving his metal-tipped tail towards the many headstones.

"But, I don't know her name!" Dominic protested. "Plus, I don't like cemeteries!"

"Nor do I, but I still come here." Said a voice from behind him. Dominic spun to find Loaño.

"Why are you here?" he asked, surprised.

She smiled and cast him an evil look from narrowed eyes. "I'm here to resurrect the dead!" she said creepily.

Dominic and Ghost stared at her.

She began laughing. "You honestly believed that? You guys are too much!" she stopped as the two chuckled lightly. "No, I'm just here to see my parents before any big fights ensue. I odn't get the chance to do so often."

"Oh, well, we're trying to find my mom…did you know her?" Dominic asked.

Loaño looked him in the eyes. Then, she shook her head "No, she was back in Yosuya's day."

"How old were you back then?" Ghost asked.

Loaño shrugged. "Dunno. Not good at math. Stopped going to school when I was nine."

Dominic and Ghost stared at her again. "You got out of school?!" Dominic asked.

"No, I said I stopped _going._ Thomas schooled me the rest of the time. Not easy, lemme tell you!" Loaño laughed lightly again.

The trio was silent for a moment.

"So, finding your mother…that should be somewhat easy…" Loaño said, walking off in the direction of where they sorted the K's through M's.

Puzzled at why this insane woman was helping them, Dominic and Ghost decided to follow her. What the hell, right? Whatever could go wrong?

Suddenly, Loaño stopped. A certain substitute digivice was buzzing like a firefly. She reached into her pocket and pulled it out. She connected her cell phone into it to receive the message.

When she heard what Izzy had to say, she stomped her foot and spat: "Lucemon you bastard!"

"What?" Dominic asked, catching up to her.

"My uncles and aunt, Izzy, Ken, Davis, and Yolie, were attacked by a BlackWarGrowlmon!" she growled. "Lucemon's going to have hell to pay when he meets me!"

"Lo!" growled a familiar voice. KiddGarurumon was running up to the group.

"What Kidd?" she asked quickly.

"Two ChaosGallantmon! Straight outta hell!" he explained.

"Alright, now we may get some answers!" Loaño said, motioning for Dominic and Ghost to follow her as the two bounded through the graveyard, dodging graves every so often.

"Great Yggdrasil, what we got here?" Loaño whistled cockily at the pair of black and blue colored Gallantmon.

"Destroy…Humans…" was all they replied. There eyes were as red as fire.

"Bring it!" Loaño shouted, her Digi-Soul blazing on her fists, "Digi-Soul, Overdrive!"

"KiddGarurumon warp digivolve to………Anubismon! Amemit!" the digimon shouted, shooting light blasts at the ChaosGallantmon.

The blast struck one, but the other struck Anubismon, throwing the god man digimon backwards into a headstone.

"Damn, not again! I hate fighting around here!" Loaño spat.

"Let's help too!" Dominic said to Ghost.

"Yeah!" Ghost replied, waving his tail.

"Digi-Soul, Overdrive!" Dominic slammed.

"Kuramon warp digivolve to………OwRyumon!" the massive dragon roared to life, spinning his swords threateningly.

The ChaosGallantmon weren't fazed.

One charged at Ghost, while the other charged at Anubismon.

"Pyramid Power!" Anubismon shot back the ChaosGallantmon.

"Let's try this! Eiseiryuuoujin!" Ghost became a massive sword, that fell to the ground with a clatter.

Pissed off, Loaño ran up to the sword and picked it up effortlessly. Spinning the sword around herself repeatedly, she finally threw it at the ChaosGallantmon, piercing its core and turning it to a digi-egg. The egg dissapeared before it hit the ground.

"Now, for the other one!" Loaño shouted. "Anubismon, do it!"

Dominic ran up to the sword, which reverted to Ghost as OwRyumon. Then, he degenerated. Dominic picked him up in his arms.

A blast of light echoed through the cemetary, blinding Dominic temporarily. It destroyed the ChaosGallantmon however, and Loaño and Kidd both came out alive.

"Let's go, kiddo. I've got a scientist to kill." Loaño smiled as they pair walked past.

Dominic waited for a moment before saying, "Boy, she's nuts."

"Agreed." Ghost whispered.

"C'mon, we've got a mystery on our hands!" she shouted back to them. "Plus, I heard that!"

_Wonderful…_Dominic set Ghost down and the two began walking home to the Academy. But, as luck would have it, Dominic tripped over a flelled headstone.

Cursing, he got up and looked at the name of the person's headstone.

_RIP: Sanya Kurata, Beloved Wife and Mother_

At the bottom, it showed her life and death years. Dominic, tears welling, noted that his mother was actually married to Kurata before she died.

Grunting, he pushed the headstone into place with Ghost's help.

"Bye, mom." He said with a sad smile before he left.

Then, the sun sank, ending day two…

**Okay, your not going to believe this…this chapter was the product of going around Save-A-Lot (which isn't true, by the by) looking for flour!**


	18. Day Three: Notes in a Heartbeat!

A blue-furred creature stood balanced on an oak branch

**This has more Dominic stuff…**

**Chapter Seventeen: Day Three -Do You Dream of Me? Dagg, I Hope Not!**

(Dominic's dream, third person)

A small boy of about three-and-a-half was walking down the hall, his bare feet making barley a sound on the floor. His shadow was spiked at the top, for his hair was white and stuck up like that for now. His gray eyes looked for another person, searching every open door.

He finally came to the door at the very end of the hall, which was open a crack. He looked through, finding an older man with gray hair and glasses looking at a very tired white-haired boy of about eight or nine.

"Daddy?" he asked hesitantly, hoping that he wouldn't yell.

But his father was absorbed with the other kid as he slowly got down from the lab table. His eyes were droopy and he was obviously tired.

"Are you OK?" the boy's father asked, and though Dominic couldn't see his expression, the little boy figured he was smiling widely at him: something Dominic never got. "Don't worry, you'll feel better soon…"

The kid nodded slightly, and Kurata put his hand on his head and got down on his knee. Haseo put a hand on his father's wrist and smiled somewhat weakly.

"I feel better…" Haseo replied looking into Kurata's possibly faked kind eyes

Kurata ruffled Haseo's hair affectionately. "I'm glad that you're feeling better."

Dominic gulped as Haseo fell asleep in their father's hand. The boys gray eyes widened as he pattered up the hall and up the stairs into his room, shutting the door quietly and getting on top of his bed and curling into a ball.

Haseo had no clue what Kurata had done to him…to Dominic's brother…

MMMMM

"Dommy!"

The familiar voice of Ghost woke Dominic from his nightmare. He opened his eyes and looked straight into Ghosts for a moment.

"You had another nightmare, huh Dommy?" Ghost asked kindly, rubbing his metalplated muzzle on Dominic's cheek.

"Yeah…" he replied slowly.

"Which one?"

"The one where Kurata was acting…well…like dad…" he explained, slowly getting up and looking at the digital clock. It read nine AM. "Something up?"

"Well, yes. Something happened to Loano yesterday, when she threw me at the ChaosGallantmon…I think I hurt her on accident." Ghost replied, concerned.

"Well, lets see!" Dominic was about to open his closet to get dressed, when he noticed that there was a jacket like the one Thomas wore in his closet, covered in plastic. This one, however, was a light gray, like the sky this morning, with black ridges. He took it out and looked at the yellow sticky note on it which read in Jay's handwriting:

_Waddaya know? Kidd can sew! He made these jacket-things for us…I already have mine, its cool, you should see it, GG absolutely adores it! I wonder if Ghost'll like this one for you…I told them you like gray. Well, hope it fits!_

_Love, Jayden_

Smiling, he put on the outfit. It fit snugly and comfortably on his skinny frame.

"Nice…I like." Ghost complimented.

"She's right…I do like gray…" Dominic said quietly.

"Oh well, you can sort out your heart later…lets check on Ishida!" Ghost said, smiling widely as he walked out the door.

MMMMM

"I hate swords." Loaño mumbled, looking down on her now-bandaged hands.

"You'll be fine if you don't use that particular sword." Thomas said, clicking on his computer and pulling up a page of data about OwRyumon. "Ah-ha!" he sad.

"What?" Jay turned from the window. Loaño couldn't help but notice that she was wearing a new outfit, similar to DATS uniforms. Hers was a light blue with white edges, and the under shirt/pants were red.

"This page about OwRyumon." Thomas added. "We need Dominic and Haseo in here."

"I'll fetch them…" Yosuya said, walking out the door quickly.

"Look…" Thomas waved a hand for Loaño to look at the page. "See this? 'Ouryuuken'."

"Okay, some Japanese word that I don't understand even though I am Japanese. What does it mean?" Loaño asked skeptically.

"It means we're on the verge of a completely different digimon! Alphamon Ultimate King Dragon Mode!" Thomas said.

"Well, that's a mouthful." Jay commented.

"Yes, but it's a powerful mouthful!" Thomas said, getting somewhat excited. "I just need some DNA from Kuramon and Dorumon…"

"Gee, that'll be easy!" Yosuya said, walking in with the requested boys and their partners behind her.

"Not blood tests, hair tests!" Thomas added. "Lo, get Dorumon. Kidd, get Kuramon!"

"Alright!" Loaño said, jumping on top of the purple dragon. He tried to get away, but she pulled three purple hairs from his back.

"Dammit, that hurt!" Dorumon snapped.

"Sorry, fuzzy, what's needed is needed." Loaño shrugged and handed the hairs to Thomas as Kidd gave Kuramon's to him.

"This'll take about an hour, amuse yourselves…please…" Thomas said, returning to work.

"Let's go, he's a real grump when it comes to his work." Loaño warned, ushering the kids out.

MMMMM

Outside in the damaged courtyard, everyone took their own benches and decided to sit. Loaño and Kidd sat relaxed on their own, while Yosuya and Haseo took another. Jay and Dominic were searching for another undamaged one, their partners by their sides.

"So, the sticky note…" Dominic began.

"Yeah…" was all she replied.

"I can't believe that Kidd can sew! KiddGarurumon can sew!" Dominic breathed, heart beating.

"Apparently he's a good cook too." Jay laughed, "A real housedog!"

"Yeah…" he said, turning red.

"What?" she asked, also turning red.

"The end of the note…was that just a replacement for 'sincerely' or what?" Dominic asked hesitantly.

"No…" Jay looked down, embarrassed. "It sounds stupid, I know it does…but no, its not…I-I really meant it…"

Dominic took one hand and tipped her chin up so that she faced him. He saw the truth behind her purple eyes.

"So do I." was all he said.

MMMMM

Loaño narrowed her eyes against the gray sky.

"What?" Kidd asked her.

"What what?" Loaño replied.

"Not funny."

"Last day…" Loaño said, swallowing her doubt.

"Yeah…" Kidd said in his usual, far-off hippie way. "But, let's make it count."

"No." Loaño said, knowing what he wanted. "I can't put myself or you through that anymore."

"Yeah, well, we're older, stronger. Maybe this time, no one'll get hurt." Kidd replied.

"No, one of us always gets hurt…and I don't want that!" Loaño snapped, slamming her fist into the table, making a large, fist-sized dent.

"It's not what you want…half the time, you do what AA wants! What does he think?" Kidd asked her honestly.

"Fine…" Loaño grumbled.

_What about Burst? _She asked him.

_Loaño, need I remind you about what happened the last time we did that?_

_Need I remind you about the first time? _She retorted.

_No. _

_Then, yes or no?_

_Yes. But I still caution you…noble efforts will make you stronger, but hatred and evil thoughts will make me act the same way! Evil and wretched. Keep your thoughts clear and focused…_

_Practice what you preach why don't you? You're mind is way complicated. Still not going anywhere?_

_Nope…_

_Great!_

**Well, alls I can tell you for this one is that Kuramon and Dorumon are connected, and Kidd is trying to get Loaño to go Burst.**


	19. Crazy Pills!

A blue-furred creature stood balanced on an oak branch

**Okay if you guys remember Doumon…well…let's just say he makes an important appearance…**

**Chapter Eighteen: Loaño's 'Little' Stroll, Kuzuhamon's Vile Revenge!**

As a half-hour passed while waiting for Thomas to finish research, Loaño officially decided that she was bored. She left the Academy though the front entrance (obviously), Kidd following closely behind.

Hands in pockets, head down and eyes closed, she carefully traversed the city's streets. She stopped when she reached an empty children's park. The kids were probably being kept inside in case their parents didn't want them involved with the Academy. How Legion of Superheroes of them, right?

Finding an aluminum picnic table, she sat down with a sigh. She pulled out her digivice burst with one white-bandaged hand and looked into the blank screen. All that stared back was her reflection: eyes into eyes, face to face.

Kidd came up beside her, crossing his arms behind his head as he sat down laxly.

"C'mon, what's wrong?" he prodded. "AA agreed, why don't you anymore?"

"Because, you didn't see everyone's face when they saw for the first time…what happened." Loaño said quietly. "Everyone was…scared…and surprised…but you two seemed so perfectly calm, it scared me…why?"

"Hey, in my defense I did see a face. Alphamon's as AA and I inserted our fists into it!" Kidd said with a huge grin. It dissipated as Loaño turned a flat stare to him.

Kidd flattened his ear defensively and growled: "Well, at least I'm trying to make a joke of it! Look, I've been through crappy digivolves before, remember Doumon?"

"How could I forget?" Loaño smiled slightly as she remembered the killer purple fox.

"I assume that wasn't supposed to be funny, right?" said a smug voice from behind them.

The hair on Loaño's neck bristled as she heard a sudden rush of wind in one super-enhanced ear. Then, she was upside-down on the ground, staring up into the sneering face of what seemed to be a Sakuyamon. Except, this particular Sakuyamon wore purple colored armor and had a white staff over her shoulder.

"This time, you won't get away alive!" Kuzuhamon snapped.

MMMMM

"Hey, guys, where'd Loaño go off to?"

Dominic was sitting next to Jay, Ghost perched on his shoulder. However, Ghost was facing the exact opposite of the direction Loaño had been sitting in, so GG had asked.

They turned to the Gaomon, who's erect ears were testing the air as much as her nose. But, the young woman was gone along with Kidd.

Jay stood up and cupped her hands around her mouth to call out to Yosuya: "Yosuya, Loaño's gone!"

The white-haired woman stood up from where she sat beside her other son and Relena. "What? Where?!"

"What're you guys so concerned about? She can handle herself!" Dominic reminded Jay.

"Yes, but, she is a little loopy." Jay reminded him.

"She's probably with her pot dealer then." Dominic joked. Jay wasn't biting. Sighing, he decided, "Fine, let's just go find her! GG's nose is pretty good, right?"

MMMMM

"What, you became a girl!?" Kidd half-laughed, half-jeered at Kuzuhamon.

"That's not the point! I'm stronger than even your Mega form, KiddGarurumon. Don't even bother trying to stop me!" the fox-human replied.

"How did you even revive yourself twice?" Loaño croaked, getting into a safer position rather than being upside-down.

"Well, my new master has been very generous to us." Kuzuhamon replied with an evil smile.

"Kurata…" Loaño spat darkly.

"Yes of course…you see, after you destroyed Belphemon, Kurata was already at work on a new plan…reviving the digimon who once aided him! That included me…" Kuzuhamon began.

"But, we completely killed you, egg and all!" Kidd protested.

"I was selected against by nature!" Kuzuhamon retorted loyally, "Kurata brought me back and gave me power!"

"You weren't selected against by _nature;_ you were selected against by _me!"_ Kidd growled angrily.

"I don't need your half-hearted jokes, puppy." Kuzuhamon sneered.

"You've got problems if you think we're letting you go alive!" Loaño growled. Forgetting her iC this time, her fists glowed with Digi-Soul. "Digi-soul, Overdrive!" she shouted.

"KiddGarurumon, warp digivolve to………Anubismon! You're going down, you zombie! To hell and back! Amemit!" Anubismon shot a large yellow light at Kuzuhamon.

"Pfft. Sacredheart Shield!" Kuzuhamon spun the white staff and formed a pale red shield with the energy that deflected the blast from Anubismon. "Now, to retaliate: Ura Izuna!" a flaming fox-like spirit (which looked a bit like Kudamon) attacked Anubismon, biting him where the long-armed god man couldn't reach.

"Now for you…" Kuzuhamon turned to Loaño with a smile. Before Loaño realized anything, Kuzuhamon had her by her throat, and the digimon's eyes were boring into hers. Problem was Loaño couldn't think, move, or look away from the eyes, even as Kuzuhamon whispered: "You think you're the only one who can see the future? Hell's Seer!"

"GAH!" Loaño gritted her teeth as images flashed into her head.

Each of them pissed her off, really badly.

The first was digimon's digi-eggs lying on the ground, being cracked on with the boot of some human.

The second was her friends, locked in a cell. Only one thing was odd about this though: Marcus wasn't there…

The third and final one really pissed her off. It showed a funeral home, a normal funeral home. Though, on the recent picture of the departed, was Marcus.

"_NO!" _Loaño and AA yelled, braking the fake future. Her Digi-Soul wreathed itself around Kuzuhamon's arms gently, but tightly. They formed into arms.

Kuzuhamon released its hold on Loaño, letting her fall to the earth.

"That's the last time you torment me…the last time you torment us!" Loaño shouted. Her Digi-Soul flared uncontrollably, scattering itself everywhere around her. "Digi-Soul, Overdrive Burst!" She shouted.

"Anubismon digivolve to………AncientAnubismon (Burst)!" Loaño felt a searing, mind-numbing pain as AA's spirit was ripped from her body. Anubismon felt intense pain as AA repossessed him.

Though the process didn't seem painful at all to Kuzuhamon, but the dark shaman digimon did see the end result: the head was covered with a blue plate which exposed his bottom jaw. On the center of that was the digital hazard sign, though it was surrounded by what appeared to be a burst of swirling light. Long spiky white hair came down from the back of the mask, as did the same ear-like tubes as well. Around his neck was the same thing Anubismon wore, the feathered necklace, and his arms were bandaged with yellow-and-red ribbon. On the middle of each hand was a diamond-shaped gem, one black one white. The baggy pants where blue, and he wore sandals over his feet. A long tail and huge golden-feathered wings stretched from his back.

"Time for you to go! Shattering Light!" AA raised the paw which had the white gem and blasted a yellow beam at Kuzuhamon, hitting it hard in the gut and sending the digimon flying backwards.

Before retaliation could be made, AA struck again, "Twilight Power!" this time, both paws were powered up, and shot Kuzuhamon into the earth –creating a huge crater in the park ground.

"Now, to send you to where you belong!" AA said a mixture of words and then Loaño was blinded by a flash of light.

Opening her eyes, she felt disoriented and, surprisingly sane. It was all very alien to her…she backed herself up next to a pine tree until AA was finished with Kuzuhamon.

The ancient digimon's feet thudded on the ground and Loaño found herself face-to-face with AA.

"The right reasons…" AA said with a kind smile, and held out one paw.

Shaking, Loaño took it and stood as AA degenerated.

The digimon was split in half; one taking an actual human-like shape, the other was just a mass of silver light. The ball of light fluttered to Loaño's hands and soaked into her skin. She felt AA's thoughts come back…she felt normal again.

Kidd fell to the earth with a soft thud, tongue hanging out to one side. "Ouch. He threatens Marcus and me, I go Beowulfmon. He threatens you and Marcus again, I go AA. Not a funny process."

Loaño crawled up to her partner. "No, not funny at all." She heaved out a sigh and rested her head on Kidd's furry chest. "Ya know, I think Thomas's hour is up." Was the last thing she said before she blacked out.

MMMMM

"Guys, we found her!" Haseo called out from the park area.

"What happened to her, Otouto?" Dorumon asked, looking at the unconscious human and digimon.

"I dunno Ryu-niisan…at least she isn't dead…" Haseo said, feeling her pulse.

"I'm still wondering…why did she just wander off like that? She's not completely insane, right?" the digimon replied.

"I hope not…I mean, having a pedophile after you isn't a cakewalk."

**WEEE!! Still day three…Kurata's got his own plans…hehehehehehe! **


	20. SORRY TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES

A blue-furred creature stood balanced on an oak branch

**Cool, almost day four!**

**Chapter Nineteen: Bloodlines!**

"Okay, I'm really getting tired of waking up in a hospital bed." Loaño complained as she woke. Her head pounded and the clock said two hours had passed since her escapade with Kuzuhamon.

"Well, then you should stop doing stupid stunts like this." Said someone nearby. "I don't have the energy to watch you day and night, I've got students to mobilize you know. Who would've thought Thomas would've created all of this?"

"Hello Commander. I actually expected Marcus. Where is he anyway?" Loaño rubbed her eyes and asked.

"Working with them now. He's searching for a Gabumon and Agumon that can DNA, but that's not for him to say. I've also taken the liberty of explaining the situation to your errant relatives. I have also retrieved Kudamon as well." The former black-haired Commander replied.

"You talk like I'm Commander, not you." Loaño said flatly.

"You're not though." Sampson replied with a slight smile.

"Oh well. I figured that my grandpa would find out about my addiction sooner or later…" Loaño sighed, getting out of the bed.

"Addiction? To what, exactly?" Sampson asked, standing up with her in case she fell.

"Adventure."

"Runs in the family, it seems. Along with lonerhood, stupid stunts to save friends, and quick snap decisions to hopefully save both worlds. Who's bright idea was it again? To give us four days?" Sampson led her into the hall, one big hand around her upper arm.

"Jay's." Loaño responded, ripping her arm away form Sampson and rubbing it comically.

"Wonderful." He said, looking down.

He opened the door into Thomas's lab where Jay, Dominic, Haseo, Yoshi and Keenan were gathered. Yosuya was there also, and her face brightened when Sampson entered the room.

"Good, you're fine!" Thomas said with a smile.

"Yeah, for now. Thanks Haseo." Loaño thanked him. The white-haired kid shrugged and Dorumon rolled his eyes.

"Well, scientist, what do you got?" Yoshi asked impatiently.

"This. By studying Kuramon and Dorumon's evolution paths, I have come with this conclusion: The two are definitely somehow related, because of the fact that their Fresh form, Dodomon, and their In-training form, Dorimon, are the same. This can also be proven by their evolution paths further on, as Dorumon and Ghost slightly resemble each other in their Rookie forms. Also, their Ultimate forms are opposite each other." Thomas explained.

"And this helps us how?" Jay wondered.

"If we can get Dorumon to get to Mega level Alphamon, we can DNA the two together to form a more powerful digimon." Thomas added.

"No." Haseo said simply. "Not doing it. No way."

"He's just as stubborn as Loaño. Why not?" Keenan demanded.

"Look, if he doesn't want to, he doesn't want to, alright?" Dominic defended, his gray eyes narrowed.

Keenan recoiled with a puzzled look.

"Would you all just shut the hell up? You're giving me a worse headache then the time I had to get your memories back!" Loaño snapped. Everyone shut up and looked at her. Sighing, she added: "If Haseo doesn't want to, then he doesn't have to. It obviously makes him uncomfortable just thinking about it."

Haseo threw her a grateful look. "C'mon Ryu-niisan, let's see if Dominic and I can help Marcus."

"OK Otouto, but why Dominic?" the Dorumon asked, following Haseo out of the room.

"Because, I have to speak with him." Haseo replied quietly, but to Loaño he sounded normal, so she heard him. She angled her head for Dominic to go with his brother and they did.

They heard a panicked 'huh' from Jay who was looking out the window.

"What is it?" Yosuya asked gently.

"The sun's setting." Jay explained. "We don't have much time."

"Then I guess it's a good thing we're here." Said someone that Loaño knew well.

"Grandpa?" she turned around, seeing the tall, pretty-boy blonde figure of her grandfather and the skinny redheaded form of her grandmother. Matt and Sora.

More Reinforcements…

MMMMM

"So, how're you doing, kiddo?" Matt asked, ruffling Loaño's hair like he used to when she was younger. "You seem, well, more stressed than you usually are."

"Fine…except for the fact that we've got an army of evil digimon coming through the gates probably right at this moment…" Loaño responded sarcastically. "I think I'm finally going crazy."

"No, crazy is when you don't know what to do." Matt said with a smile. "And thankfully we know what we're doing."

"Yeah…experience really helps at this point."

"Well, let's see." Matt opened the door that went to the courtyard, and Loaño remembered showing Jay out those same doors…

"Agumon, warp digivolve to………WarGreymon!" two Agumon's said at once, Storm's and Tai's.

"Oops, my turn…" Matt touched a hand to his heart and pulled out his really old digivice and crest of Friendship.

"Gabumon, warp digivolve to………MetalGarurumon!" the metal wolf stood where a normal, old Gabumon had once been.

"Now for the party!" Tai said, holding up his fist enthusiastically to his heart like Matt had done.

"MetalGarurumon!"

"WarGreymon!"

"DNA digivolve to………Omnimon!" the two digimon merged to form the white knight with the Garurumon head and the Greymon head on his arms.

"Our turn now!" Davis and Ken both yelled form where they were.

"XVeemon!"

"Stingmon!"

"DNA digivolve to………Paildramon! Paildrmaon digivolve to………Imperialdramon! Imperialdramon, mode change to………Imperialdramon Paladin Mode!" another white dragon knight stood.

All around, the kids were digivolving their digimon as high as they could. Loaño saw many digimon, some she recognized, some she didn't.

"Seraphimon (Burst)!" T.K.

"Ophanimon (Burst)!" Kari.

"MedievalGallantmon!" Tim.

"Meteormon!" Dario.

"WarGaogamon (Burst)!" Jay.

"OwRyumon!" Dominic.

"ShineGreymon (Burst)!" Marcus.

"Rosemon (Burst)!" Yoshi.

"Tunemon!" Nanami.

"MirageGaogamon (Burst)!" Thomas.

"Ravemon (Burst)!" Keenan.

"Phoenixmon!" Kristy.

"Karatenmon!" Kamito's Biyomon.

"Rosettamon!" Yosuya.

"Slephimon!" Sampson.

"Halsemon!" Yolei.

"Digmon!" Cody.

"DoruGreymon!" Haseo.

Just to name a few…

"Now what do you say?" Matt asked with a smile. "Still think we're gonna have trouble with the former leader of the Royal Knights, the founder of the Royal Knights, the Royal Knights, the leader of the Royal Knights, the Justi Gang, and said yadda?"

"Damn grandpa. You know what I say?" Loaño looked right into her grandfather's eyes.

"Go ahead."

Her hands burst into her silver Digi-Soul. "I say this: Digi-Soul, Overdrive!"

Kidd ran up out nowhere and laughed. "KiddGarurumon warp digivolve to………Anubismon!"

Loaño jumped onto Anubismon's back and flew next to WarGaogamon. Jay stood on top of WarGaogamon's mask with her Moon Staff in her hand.

"What do you say we give 'em hell?" Jay asked.

"What do I say?" Loaño repeated. "This may not make any sense at all, but Dive on!" she raised her hand, fisted, in the air and yelled to everyone. "Let's go, let's give 'em hell and show 'em we're not to be messed with!"

Everyone roared in agreement.

Back down on the ground, Matt was smiling bigger than his own face.

"Just like Kammito…just like me…why was I like that again? Well, I was so damn gorgeous…" he laughed again. "Listen to me, acting all conceited…oh well, let's just hope Kurata doesn't have any surprises for us this time…"


	21. Alphamon Slashes and Well, Gashes!

A blue-furred creature stood balanced on an oak branch

**Chapter Twenty: Day Quattro, Fight of Our Lives: DNA to…….Alphamon UWBKDS Mode!**

"Impressive…I may actually get a workout…" Lucemon laughed from his position above the Academy.

"Don't get your hopes up. They're just humans." The very beautiful Lilithmon told him with a sneer.

"Yes well, they have proven to be a nuisance…" Lucemon responded. "First front, attack!" the dark angel waved his arm, and Leviamon roared and led a wave of various digimon down to the ground, where the humans waited.

As they left, Lilithmon hovered over to Lucemon. "What's wrong, Lucemon? You seem…distracted."

"They have an advantage. Of sorts…" Lucemon responded guardedly.

"What? A non-fallen you? What difference does that make?" Lilithmon snapped.

"Yes well, he may not be a non-fallen me, but he is a nuisance. It doesn't matter. They must go. Humans and digimon were never meant to live like this…together."

"I've never seen you act so strongly about what you believe." Lilithmon looked taken aback.

"Hold your ground! Your leading the second front with Daemon. Go!" Lucemon ordered.

_Leviamon will clearly fail…there are too many holy digimon out there, and only one of him…oh well, Lilithmon and Daemon will have a larger chance…then after that, well…is history…_

MMMMM

"They were fools…" Kurata laughed. He was somewhere else, but with as good of a view of the impending battle as Lucemon. "Oh well, my plan will force them to join me…and then, well, is history!"

MMMMM

"C'mon guys!" Jay shouted, raising the staff. GG roared loudly, her huge size amplifying her voice as it echoed all around the fields.

"GO!" she ordered, and the digimon began to move…first the front row went…

And clashed dramatically with the first frontal assault. A large orange crocodile digimon with a massive snout was leading them.

"Leviamon! Get any holy digimon available down there, now!" Loaño advised. Kari and T.K.'s Seraphimon and Ophanimon led several holy-type digimon down to where Leviamon was. The Demon Lord recoiled as if stung.

"Now, let's go!" Loaño shouted enthusiastically.

"YEAH!!" Everyone shouted, and they all charged.

Loaño jumped off of Anubismon and landed beside Marcus, where he was fighting hand-to-hand with digimon. One was advancing behind him, and Loaño punched it into a Digi-Egg.

"Need help?" she asked.

Marcus just smiled and punched down another.

Up above, Haseo and Dominic were fighting together, sending flying digimon near to their knees.

Ghost grabbed a digimon by its head and threw it down onto the ground, where it reverted to a digi-egg.

"Metal Meteor!" DoruGreymon shot at three more, and Haseo moved quickly to disperse them with his katana.

"There's gotta be more to this! Haseo, if you would just go Mega we could get through this a lot quicker!" Dominic snapped.

"I'm not doing that, Dominic, not even for this!" Haseo snapped back.

"Stop being afraid! Take a chance, make a change! If you don't, there's a very good chance we'll get creamed!" Dominic yelled.

Haseo stared into his brother's face for a second, gray eyes into catty yellow.

"Fine." He said. "Ryu-niisan, get ready!" Haseo glowed pure white and held out his iC. "Digi-Soul, Bio-Charge!" he commanded, and the device shattered into fragments of white light.

"DoruGreymon digivolve to………Alphamon!" A large, bronze-black armored knight stood now, with a katana and wakizashi in his hands.

Dominic smiled. "Now, let's do this!"

"Yeah!" the OwRyumon growled. "OwRyumon!"

"Alphamon!"

"DNA digivolve to………Alphamon Ultimate War Blade King Dragon Mode!" a now larger Alphamon stood, or rather floated, there. New feathered wings were added to the extensions on his back and a long, massive sword was clutched in his hands.

Dominic, now having nothing to support him, fell. The new Alphamon caught him and placed him on his shoulder. "Let's go, brother!" he said.

"Yeah!" Dominic shouted happily.

"Ultimate War Blade King Dragon Sword!" he shouted, three voices melded to one, swinging the gigantic blade to disperse the enemy digimon quickly, cutting straight through some and severing others.

They heard several encouraging shouts from down below, the students began to sheer them on, especially the Royal Knight portion.

Omnimon floated upwards towards Alphamon and bowed. "Well now, great Lord of the Empty Seat, shall we fight together once more?"

Alphamon simply nodded.

"Yeah, c'mon, Haseo-Dorumon-Ghost! We can do it!" Dominic said.

Alphamon nodded once more and the two Exalted Knights ran to the middle of the fight to take out the bigger men.

Back to Jay, she was cutting up digimon with her untalented swings of the staff she now possessed. She watched MirageGaogamon use his for a moment, swinging the mace-end into an unsuspecting digimon enemy and tossing him spyfli across the courtyard.

"Hmm…maybe I need more direction!" Jay wondered aloud, "Let's try, Luna Haken Slasher!" the staff suddenly jerked, and stabbed an enemy digimon in the head and reverted it to a digi-egg.

"Hey, GG! I just figured out my weapon!" Jay shouted! GG roared and spewed a rage of flame against her enemies in the area.

"Pyro Tornado Shockwave!" GG roared, blasting fire and wind and ice onto the digimon.

"RETREAT!!" Leviamon finally roared, and the digimon enemies stopped fighting and rushed out. "Stupid Holy Digimon!" Leviamon's complaints were head form a while away…

But that was only the beginning…


	22. Elementmon's well, here!

A blue-furred creature stood balanced on an oak branch

**Chapter Twenty-One: The Second Front: Loaño Versus Lilithmon, Marcus Versus Daemon! Defeat All Who Oppose (For a Short Time, At Least): Elementmon!**

Lucemon's mouth was curled into a disappointed frown as Leviamon limped back.

"Lord Lucemon, it was the holy digimon…" he began, but Lucemon wasn't having it.

"Stop complaining about holy digimon! I'm half holy digimon!" he commanded.

"Its in my nature…" he stuttered.

"Leaving is in your nature now…go, rest and recover." Lucemon ordered. "Second front!" he demanded "Destroy them, NOW!"

"Yes, Lord Lucemon, come Daemon!" Lilithmon said, flying down to the earth, Daemon and several more powerful digimon following behind him…

"Prepare yourselves…Barbamon, your strategy?" Lucemon ordered the demonic wizard.

"Simple: Destroy them all…" he replied with a wicked smile.

"That one…right there. Who is that human?" Lucmeon demanded, pointing at the human fighting hand-to-hand.

"That would be Marcus Damon, the one who defeated Belphemon, my Lord." He answered.

"No, because I received word that several humans defeated Belphemon, the credit does not go to just him. I'm talking about the other human." Lucemon said.

"The Ishida girl? Never mind her…she's no problem." Barbamon insisted, and rejoined the others.

But to Lucemon, that's not the way he felt. "Lilithmon! Destroy the girl and her counterpart!" he called.

But the she-devil was already gone, giving no sign that she had heard him…

MMMMM

"This is fun, right? You having fun?" Loaño asked Marcus as if nothing was going on at all around them. (Even though Digi-Eggs were beginning to pile up like nobody's business)

"Yeah, this rules!" Marcus panted.

"When is this ever going to reach the sucks-ass level again? It seems fun!" Loaño said with a smile.

"Yeah, I've been wondering that too!" Marcus smiled along with her.

"It's just like Sampson said: Apart we're great, together were even better!" Loaño continued.

Marcus smiled happily, along with Loaño who was laughing haplessly. Then, she stopped suddenly, the neck hairs rising.

"Marcus, get out of the way!" she shouted, rushing over and pushing him away as two Demon Lords crashed into her and there her away.

"Hello, lady-man!" the female sneered.

"We're here to kill you!" the furrier male added.

"Then that means I'm here to show you the light! Shattering Light, in fact!" she snapped, throwing daggers of light in their faces.

"ShineGreymon!" Marcus called out as Daemon advanced.

"Here Boss! Shining Blast!" he rammed down the Daemon.

"Now, catfight, is it? Or dogfight? I'm not sure anymore, looking at you!" Loaño smiled fiendishly.

"Don't you dare turn my insults around at me!" Lilithmon snapped.

"Yeah, well, I dare!" she snapped. "Digi-Soul, Overdrive Burst!"

"Anubismon digivolve to………AncientAnubismon (Burst)!" the ancient digimon slammed right into Lilithmon. "Shattering Light!" AA shot the same blasts at her.

She dodged beautifully. Then, she retaliated with a shock of lightning.

Loaño ran up to Marcus. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Fine…for some reason, I didn't feel it this time! Odd, but okay!" she replied.

AA and Shinegreymon fought side-by-side as good friends. Each time they were struck, they delivered better than they got back.

Gazing around to the battle around, the kids were still fighting.

"When will this end?" she whispered.

Marcus came up and put a hand to her shoulder. "I don't know…" he answered uncertainly.

"Loaño!" AA called desperately.

"What?" she asked.

"DNA!" was all he said.

"What? That won't work!?" Loaño retorted, "Digi-Soul isn't like that!"

"Yours is!"

"Why?"

"It'll help! Trust us!" ShineGreymon insisted.

Loaño turned to Marcus. They each looked into each other's eyes. As if an unspoken agreement had formed, the two flared their Souls, silver and orange, and clasped hands.

The two Burst level digimon began to glow their respective colors...

"ShineGreymon (Burst)!" the orange dragon called.

"AnceintAnubismon (Burst)!" the silver wolf knight shouted.

"Burst DNA Digivolve to………Elementmon!" they said, their voices melding to one. It was an digimon similar to Omnimon, only with AA's head on one arm and ShineGreymon's head on the other. A large golden cape decorated with flames fluttered in the wind, and his face was hooded. (Basically, an Omnimon with a cloak and hood on) No eyes were visible, but on its chest it bore each crest on a magnificent pendant: Courage, Friendship, Reliability, Knowledge, Hope, Light, Love, Sincerity and Balance (The Hazard one). One wing on his back was ShineGreymonmon's, while the other was AA's.

"Reliant Pyre !" Elementmon, from his darkened face, blew a torrent of white fire at Lilithmon and Daemon. The two dodged it quickly, as the fire moved slowly.

Then, Elementmon opened his ShineGreymon head's mouth. "Shining Courage!" he blew a series of tornadoes of fire at Daemon, which caused him to flee in terror, calling back half of the second front with him.

"You'll not get me easily!" Lilithmon said, though her voice shook.

"Ancient Friendship!" Elementmon opened the AA head and out came thousands of shards of light and ice daggers. A few pierced Lilithmon's cloak and forced her and her front half to retreat, and cheers came up once again from the students and faculty.

Elementmon turned his head to Loaño and Marcus. He then degenerated to ShineGreymon (normal) and Anubismon.

Loaño felt AA's comforting presence in her mind as he returned.

_Are you okay? What was that? Why didn't you destroy Lilithmon and Daemon?_ She asked, concerned.

_Yes. Elementmon, a DNA of ShineGreymon Burst mode and myself. And finally, all in due time._ The spirit responded.

**Well, here we go again! Elementmon! Basically a combination of Omnimon, ShineGreymon and AA. Well he looks like Omnimon…(Technically it's a form of WarGreymon mixing with a form of MetalGarurumon so…) he's only used in extremely tough situations…like this one…as for why AA didn't destroy the Demons, his reasons have a lot to do with what'll happen later…**


	23. Calumon's Doing Stuff in Here!

A blue-furred creature stood balanced on an oak branch

**This chapter takes place in the Digital World with Calumon and what he's doing at this point.**

**Kouki's in this one, just to alert you!**

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Calumon to Varodurumon, Touch A Golden Blade!**

Calumon sighed, his wide ears drooping. The little In-Training digimon had been waiting for a long time for KiddGarurumon and the Justi Gang to return…they weren't just his friends, they were his family.

The little digimon wandered far into a small jungle near the beach. He remembered what KiddGarurumon had said: Keep the shore in sight, or you'll lose your way! So, he did. He kept within sight and hearing of the shore.

He sighed. Calumon knew that none of this would make him feel any better. All he had was memories of KiddGarurumon and the Justi Gang. It didn't help him any that he knew he couldn't do much to help at all. He was, after all, just an In-Training digimon. Not even a Rookie.

"Hey, kid!" called someone from behind.

Calumon turned around timidly to see a tall human with yellow hair. He wore a blue and yellow-patterned jacket.

"Who are you?" the little digimon asked.

"Kouki." The human responded. "Hey, Thunderbirdmon! I found someone!" he called up into the sky.

Calumon's ears sank in nervously as a large lightning-patterned bird landed nearby to Kouki.

"Really? I thought the digimon were all gone!" Thunderbirdmon replied. The bird's gaze swept around the area.

"No, they're not all gone…some older digimon are still here. I'm looking for them right now…" Calumon told the human.

"Well, we'll come along with ya, 'cause we don't know the area and stuff." Kouki told the little digimon.

"Fine." Calumon nodded his head and held out a paw "I'm Calumon." He introduced.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Kouki just brushed past him, Thunderbirdmon followed, sending sparks through the air.

Worried, Calumon rushed up to follow, even when he was supposed to be leading.

"Aren't I supposed to be leading you?" he panted.

"You're a pipsqueak." Kouki said flatly.

"What's that?" Calumon asked.

Thunderbirdmon turned his head to him. "It means you're a little guy without big attacks, like Kouki and I."

"Uh-un! I do so have a big attack!" Calumon protested. Kouki stopped walking and turned to him, waiting.

Calumon flared out his ears, and then shrunk them in. He had no clue how to attack! Could he even attack?

"Thought so. Leave the beating up to us, pipsqueak." Kouki said before turning back around.

"OK…" Calumon just drooped his ears and followed the human and his partner.

They were walking for a while when Calumon finally spotted a light at the end of the dark jungle tunnel.

The little digimon ran up to it and was about to announce they were out, when three gigantic spider-like digimon sprang down out of nowhere.

Calumon widened his eyes. He hated Dokugumon, as they scared the living digi-core out of him. He hid quickly behind Kouki's pantleg.

"What the…wimp." Kouki growled. "Hey, you, uglies! What do you want!?" he yelled to the Dokugumon. Although, it only seemed to make them angrier.

They charged for Kouki, Thunderbirdmon and Calumon.

"Venom Blast!" each of them shot out blasts of venom from their mouths.

"Thunder Stormer!" Thunderbirdmon flapped his wings and created a blast of electrical energies that reverted two of the three to digi-eggs striped with spiderwebs.

The remaining Dokugumon snarled and began to change. It turned red and became part human, part spider: Arukenimon.

"HAH! An Armor level isn't going to stand a chance!" she screeched with laughter.

Calumon sniffed and clutched Kouki's pants harder.

"Get off of me, runtie!" Kouki snapped, throwing Calumon off of his leg. "Either do something useful, or hide somewhere decent!"

Doing as he was told, Calumon ran for bushes which were speckled with pink star-shaped flowers.

"Let's try this, Thunderbirdmon!" Kouki said, flaring an electric yellow Digi-Soul. "Digi-Soul, Full Charge!" he shouted slamming the contents into a blue and yellow iC.

"Thunderbirdmon degenerate to………Commandramon! Commandramon warp digivolve to………Tankdramon!" A large, machine/dragon digimon roared to life. "Gatling Blast!" he shot like a machine gun at Arukenimon, giving her no time to dodge. In no time at all, she was reverted to another spider-webbed digi-egg.

Tankdramon then degenerated to a blue spotted Agumon-like digimon in military armor. In his hands he held an assault rifle.

"Alright, let's keep going!" Kouki said.

"Yes!" Commandramon agreed.

Calumon walked slowly out of the bushes. He felt utterly useless.

"C'mon…" he moped, waving a droopy paw for them to follow.

When they finally reached the village outside of the jungle, only a few digimon were left to tend the shops. Calumon walked up to a young Burgermon, who was cooking up some burger patties. He placed an odd looking topping on it, which seemed to catch Kouki's eye.

"What's in that?" he asked.

"Oh, my, guests! This particular topping is quite popular! It has onions, ranch dressing, a hint of egg and fish…its quite good!" the Burgermon replied. "How's about I give you a sample!"

Kouki looked to Commandramon, who shrugged and placed himself on a seat with his partner. Calumon hopped up onto one and sniffed the burger before him, not having the guts to eat just yet.

"Holy (bleep)! That's good! Who came up with this?" Kouki asked, but the Burgermon shrugged.

"I'm not quite sure, actually. They say a human made it up, but it seems so unlikely…either way, it gets me good business." The Burgermon replied.

"I see why…" Commandramon took another big bite.

Finished with his, Calumon wandered around the village.

"Burgermon? Where's everybody?" Calumon asked.

"I'm not quite sure, actually. Some said they had to flee towards the center of the island, but that's odd, because the center of this island's just a massive dormant volcano." Burgermon replied, shrugging.

"Volcano? Ain't that dangerous or something?" Kouki asked, slurping up some stringy noodles that came with the meal.

"I'm not sure, actually. I've never been up there myself." Burgermon said, clearing Calumon's dishes. "You three can rest in the hotel down the road, Swanmon won't mind, she's sweet as candy."

"Alright, free grub and a place to stay!" Commandramon said with a toothy smile.

MMMMM

Calumon's dreams were filled with oddities. He was standing atop a roof at night, and then suddenly, he changed into this beautiful bird digimon with six enormous wings. The bird gave a massive cry and the dream disappeared, leaving Calumon to wake up.

It was still night. He looked out the window into the sky, which was lit by three moons. Sighing, he clambered out and onto the roof.

"Why can't I fly? Like that big bird?" he asked himself, looking up at the moons.

"You can fly, little white one." Said someone behind him. Calumon jumped and turned. He saw a furry dragon digimon wearing samurai armor.

"Ryuudamon?" he asked, cocking his head at the Rookie digimon.

"Yes, it is I, Ryuudamon! And I am here to help you fly, Calumon!" Ryuudamon took out his sword and it began to glow with a pretty golden hue. Calumon put a finger to his mouth and walked over to it.

"How does this help me?" Calumon wondered.

"Touch the sword…I was sent by Azulongmon himself to tell you this. Touch the sword, and you may help your aniki." Ryuudamon told him.

"Azulongmon!" Calumon breathed. He touched on finger to the sword, and his whole body began to glow bright gold. He began to float up into the sky, as if he were made from air.

"Calumon Sovereign digivolve to………Varodurumon!" he cawed. Rainbows of color flowed between each and every one of his wings and he fluffed his feathers proudly.

"Thanks Ryuudamon!" Varodurumon began, but the mysterious dragon was gone…leaving Varodurumon to degenerate and smile happily to the sky.


	24. More Calumon Stuff, But Awsome Still!

**This chapter will, again, focus on Kouki and Calumon and what they find out.**

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Nefertimon, Nefertimon, Oh Where Art Thou Nefertimon? (This title has nearly nothing to do with the chapter itself, but it seemed funny, didn't it?)**

"Hey daydreamer, wake up!!" Kouki shouted, shocking Calumon out of his peaceful sleep. The little digimon swung himself out of bed and rubbed his bleary eyes. He then followed Comandramon and Kouki downstairs for breakfast.

"I can't believe digimon use bed and breakfast!" Kouki smiled widely, stuffing food into his mouth.

Calumon bit into a small bagel. He didn't like the ones that had stuff on them, he liked it normal.

Commandramon made a military drill out of it, eating each portion evenly until it was all gone at the same time.

"Well, humans and digimon together is something I wholeheartedly support." Swanmon, a delicately-feathered bird, replied sweetly. "If you're heading up the mountain, I suggest you keep a close eye on your valuables. They could get stolen." She warned them, though she was slightly guarded with her tone.

"What else is up there?" Commandramon asked.

"Oh, so far, other digimon who've made it back have only reported bandits…" Swanmon said, looking down sadly.

"B-Bandits!" Calumon said, putting down the bagel.

"Eh, we can handle it!" Kouki boasted.

Calumon couldn't help but keep noticing that Swanmon was close to tears for some reason. The beautiful bird was nodding her head in wholehearted agreement, yet her whole agreemence area didn't seem to be in it…

"What's wrong, Swanmon?" Calumon asked.

She looked at him for one moment, and then covered her beak with her wing. "Oh, don't trouble yourself over me, no-no." she pleaded sadly.

"Please tell me, Swanmon…I wanna help!" Calumon pleaded.

"Okay dearie. My good friend, Nefertimon, went up the mountain one time. She came back just fine, but she seemed different. Persona wise, not physically. She kept going back and going back until…" Swanmon tried to continue, but she choked and honked on her tears.

"Never came back?" Kouki guessed.

Swanmon merely nodded.

"Well, I say we find her too!" Calumon said finally. "If we can figure out why Nefertimon didn't come back, maybe we can figure out why no one else is back yet!"

"Please." Kouki sniffed. "I'm only interested in one thing, and that's revenge, little guy."

"Kouki, you never told me about that." Commandramon reminded him.

Kouki slammed down his drink so hard on the table that the cup shattered. "And I just want to forget it. You'd do best to forget it too, Commandramon." He growled threateningly.

Swanmon began to clean up the mess. "You would really try to find Nerfertimon? For little old me?"

Calumon nodded. "Yeah, why not? Kill two Hawkmon with one stone!"

Swanmon looked slightly offended. "That, little digimon, is a horrid analogy used on us bird-type digimon, and I would hope you don't say those types of things while a Hawkmon is around!" she scolded.

"Dude, she's like Yosuya…sweet on the outside, evil on the inside." Kouki said, shuddering.

"Still, thank you…" Swanmon continued. "Nefertimon is my good friend, and I would hope to think she's safe…"

"She will be!" Calumon assured.

"Fine, kid, you've got your goals, I got mine. My goals up that mountain. I'll take you to wherever Nefertimon is and then I can go to kick my former Masters' ass into next millennium, alright?" Kouki told Calumon.

"Great, but, Kouki…what's a millennium?" Calumon asked.

Flustered, Kouki slammed his head on the table.

MMMMM

Kouki was like a wall. A big, stony wall. Commandramon wished he could figure out why his partner was like that, but he's no mind reader. Thank Yggdrasil.

The trio came to a small clearing, about a quarter of the way up the mountain. All around, small flowers filled the air with their smells and grass grew long and soft in the small hollow.

"Wow, pretty!" Calumon said, and flopped down on the grass for a rest.

"C'mon, you ball 'a flab. We've got miles to go!" Kouki snapped.

"I think we do deserve a break, Sergeant." Commandramon panted. Of course he would, he's got heavy armor on, and who wouldn't?

"Quit calling me that and quit stallin'!" Kouki ordered.

"Wait, did you hear that?" Calumon said, sitting up. He opened up his ears all the way and listened for the patter of feet again.

"HAH!" a sword slammed itself into the ground beside the In-training digimon, totally freaking him out.

Calumon looked at the sword after he calmed down. It was a long katana, with markings on it.

Ryuudamon!

"Ryuudamon!" Calumon called. The fluffy dragon leaped down from the top of the surrounding ledge and landed easily on the ground.

"Damn, these things are just falling out of the sky…" Kouki grumble irritably.

"Becalm, human. I am here to aid you in your quest to right the wrong in the Digital World. This must start with finding Nerfertimon." Ryuudamon said calmly, picking up and sheathing his sword.

"Yeah, yeah. You got a cure in there for my problems, fuzzball?" Kouki demanded.

"I am sorry, for your problem of revenge will not come to pass." Ryuudamon replied simply.

"WHAT!!" Kouki yelled angrily. "I'm gonna kill that scientist, and I'm gonna do it when I feel like it, not when you prophesize, you little downy freak!"

"Ah, all will be explained by the Sovereigns soon. When you regain your temper, human." Ryuudamon said calmly.

"I'm sick of this crap! Digi-Soul, Armor Charge!" Kouki slammed his lightning-colored Soul inot his iC.

"Commandramon armor digivolve to………Thunderbirdmon, lightning friendship!" the massive bird that Calumon first saw appeared, curling its talons hungrily.

"ATTACK!" Kouki screeched.

"Thunder Stormer!" Thunderbirdmon shot lightning bolts at Ryuudmaon, but the little lightweight dragon just deftly moved out of the way.

"Helmet Reversal!" Ryuudamon jumped and hit Thunderbirdmon with a gigantic headbutt.

The two digimon hung in the air for a second before Ryuudamon landed safely on the earth and Thunderbirdmon degenerated to Commandramon.

"Wow…" Calumon said, awed that the Rookie-leveled digimon could take down an Armor.

"Anger is not the path you should follow, Kouki. It is the path of Darkness. The path of fools." Ryuudamon said calmly. "Come, I shall take you to Nefertimon. I need your assistance."

"What, the bid tough digimon needs help!?" Kouki said sarcastically.

"I never said you, human. I was talking to Calumon." Ryuudamon retorted calmly, and began to walk towards the cliff wall. He put his paw up to a certain piece and it fell away to form a cavern.

Calumon got up and followed, while Kouki and Commandramon reluctantly followed as well.

MMMMM

"Here, my friends." Ryuudamon whispered. He pointed with one claw to the room before them, where a once-beautiful cat/sphinx digimon was hanging down by dark red, pulsing black, cords. Her white wings were limp, and even a few feathers were scattered on the floor. Her body was covered in scratches and bruises, some scratches were deep and still bleeding.

"What the hell…?" Kouki whispered with wide eyes.

"This, is where Nefertimon has been kept." Ryuudamon informed them.

"But why? This is cruel!" Commandramon whispered.

"Because, long ago, this Nefertimon was once a Salamon of celestial proportions. She had once ruled over a part of the digital world, and before her 'death', she appointed Merukimon, AncientAnubismon, and Saberloemon take the reigns of the world. They shaped it to this now, though the Seraphimoon, Ophanimoon, and Cherubimoon still remain in the sky to guide the digimon of the World. AncientAnubismon took in care of Patamon, who was once Seraphimon; Lopmon, who was once Cherubimon; and Salamon, who is hanging there now as Nefertimon. He allowed them to raom free when they became older, though they have no memory of their past life." Ryuudamon explained.

"How come it wasn't ever written?" Calumon asked. He had heard of every time the humans and digimon interacted together, but never this story.

"The legend of the Frontier humans was dismissed as a fable to all but the Royal Knights, Sovereigns, Yggdrasil, and the three new rulers of the Digital World. One now, thanks to the man who is using Nefertimon like this." Ryuudamon said. "The legends were never spoken of at all."

"Because they were just legends, right?" Kouki asked.

"No, they were _true._ Humans that could turn themselves into digimon and purify evil ones. That was very much so true. Lucemon knows that…as do Dynasmon and RhodoKnightmon." Ryuudamon replied. "Let us free Nefertimon, before the madhuman gets here!"

"Yeah, Commandramon, attack!" Kouki ordered.

"M16 Assassin!" Commandramon quietly (I'm not sure if that can ever happen, a gun going off quietly) unloaded a barrage of bullets at the cords, but each did nothing.

"Okay, try something else!" Kouki ordered.

Commandramon nodded: "DCD Bomb!" he threw a grenade at the cords, getting one stuck in it. It exploded, but to no avail.

Ryuudamon just sat there, looking totally and completely impatient, but he seemed to enjoy watching Kouki make a total fool of himself.

"That won't work!" Ryuudamon finally spoke up as Commandramon got ready to strike it physically.

"Then what will!?" Kouki nearly yelled.

Ryuudamon looked at Calumon and nodded. "Go," he ordered.

Calumon nodded, and he felt energy envelope him. "Calumon Sovereign digivolve to………Varodurumon!"

"Let's see," the now beautiful, but huge, bird wondered. "Purge Shine!" he began, allowing all of the holy energies to gather within him, and then they blasted out into an impenetrable shield.

"And then, Aurora Undulation!" he cawed, shooting extremely fast blasts at the cords, snapping them and freeing Nefertimon.

"Let us leave, now!" Varodurumon suggested quickly.

"NOOOO!!" Nefertimon suddenly wailed. Her masked face looked distorted with pain and fear as she uttered the name of one digimon…

"Susanoomon!"

**YAY, I got to incorporate Frontier!! If anyone has a problem with this, in my defense, I thought Frontier was one of the better ones, because I never really got around to seeing how great Tamers was. (Besides, I automatically liked Adventure and 02, they were the first ones I saw!!)**

**Either way, Susanoomon does play quite an important part in taking down Kurata. It was part of my plan, I just figured, what the hell? And, I may actually do a Frontier fic later on...you never know...I am, unpredictable!!**


	25. Make a Magic Circle, Sign it With a Dot!

A blue-furred creature stood balanced on an oak branch

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Susanoomon!? **

Kouki and Commandramon firmly secured Nefertimon to Varodurumon's back, and Ryuudamon placed himself calmly on his head. Then, Varodurumon flew back to Swanmon's motel.

When they reached her, the bird was grateful. She was near-tears of happiness when she saw her friends, but not in the state Nerfertimon was in.

They dragged the Armor digimon to a room where they had set up two beds that were scrunched together. The regal cat was resting, but painfully. A degenerated Calumon was sitting bedside to her.

"I shall get a doctor." Ryuudamon said.

"Doctor, in this crazy place!?" Kouki wondered.

"Yes, I know one. He is very… _reliable_." Ryuudamon replied with a smile, and ran out of the motel quickly.

"Great. Now, who wants to bet the crazy dragon's gonna get something totally and completely obscure as our doctor?" Kouki breathed as soon as Ryuudamon left.

"Like what, a human?" Commandramon laughed.

"Yes, and if you have a problem, I'd really like to know." said someone.

They all turned their attention to a young man with shoulder-length blue-black hair and a white coat on. In his hand was a black bag and around his neck was a stethoscope, and a small gold tag with a pale gray crest.

"Damnit! That was quick!" Kouki snapped, freaked out that Ryuudamon found the human so quickly.

"Actually, he was just outside." Ryuudamon replied with a small smile.

Kouki gave him a killing look. Ryuudamon just held it calmly and coolly.

"C'mon, guys. I'm Joe Kido, digimon doctor extrodanaire! Where's this Nefertimon, now? She sounds like she doesn't have a lot of time.

"Here, Joe." Calumon replied, pointing to Nefertimon.

Joe walked over, and began to examine the Nefertimon thoroughly. He grunted, then, he took out his glasses and began to polish them as if it were a habit of his.

"She'll be fine in a few weeks, don't worry. But, it seems she had cables inserted into her body…where exactly did you find her?" he asked.

Kouki sniffed. "We're not taking you there, you're just a wimpy doctor."

"Wimpy? Doctor?" Joe said, surprised. "Well, I'll prove you wrong, don't worry about that boy. I was quite the adventurer in my day." He smiled and held up the crest. "Old Reliable…I miss Tai calling me that sometimes, but hey, I know that as long as we are all alive and kicking, we'll make a kickass Family Reunion."

"You…you're an Adventurer!!" Calumon said excitedly.

"I prefer to be called Joe, if you don't mind, actually!" the man smiled. "Please, I insist. I want you to take me to where you found Nefertimon here."

"Fine, but you ain't gonna like it buddy." Kouki grumbled, walking out the door.

MMMMM

Calumon, Kouki, Ryuudamon and Commandramon took Joe to the cavern where they had found Nefertimon before. The man examined the cords left were left behind.

Or…should've been.

"Someone took the cords?" Joe wondered. "Why would they do that?"

"Probably because they don't want their secrets revealed to annoying doctors, like you, Mister Kido." Sniggered someone.

The group turned to see Kurata standing nearby and smiling.

Immediately, Kouki gritted his teeth, and Commandramon could swear he saw acid seep through.

"You bastard!" Kouki shouted angrily.

"Oh, c'mon, Kouki! If I remember correctly, you volunteered to become BioThunderbirdmon. I didn't force you…" Kurata replied quietly.

"Oh yeah, like you forced Nanami and Ivan? Pshht. I was minding my own business when you decided to pluck me of the street, you bastard!" Kouki retorted.

"Hold it, Kouki." Joe said, holding his arm out in front of Kouki before he could try to kill Kurata (And we all know he deserves it). "You're Akihiro Kurata? I'm sorry, we've never had the chance to meet, I'm Joe Kido."

"I don't want to meet you. I want to stop your snooping. Vistamon, attack!" Kurata demanded.

A large digimon trampled out. It looked like a cross between a horse, a wolf, and a tiger. It's head was like a tiger, as were its feet. It's tail was a wolves, and its body and neck was a horse.

"Um, I'm sorry Kurata, that digimon does not exist." Joe said, pushing up his glasses in a total, non-creepy way.

"I know…ATTACK!" Kurata said quietly, pushing up his glasses in a completely evil way.

"I'll handle this then, I'm always willing to learn." Joe pulled out his small, palm-sized digivice. True, it was the older version, but there was a large pair of antennae sticking out of the top. "Gomamon, realize and be ready!" he ordered.

"YAY!! GOMAMON!!" Gomamon, a small aquatic digimon with a bright orange frill on top of his head said excitedly. "You know Joe; I really like traveling like that…"

"Less talk, Gomamon, more beating up of frankenstiened digimon, please!" Joe begged.

"Alright!" Gomamon smiled.

Joes crest began to glow a bright grey (wow, so contradictory).

"Gomamon, warp digivolve to………_Ikkakumon, Zudomon………_PLESIOMON!!" Gomamon changed into a large plesiosaur-ish digimon, with a long arching neck and smooth white scales. Fog began to form, confusing the Vistamon. But, being frankensteined, it didn't care, and charged for the scaly, floating white mass in front of it.

"Sorrow Blue!" Plesiomon let out a soft, yet eerie sonic sound, causing the Vistamon to back up a few steps.

"Hydro Impact Crusher!" Plesiomon, with high impact water surrounding him, tackled and destroyed the Vistamon.

The fog still lingered around the field.

"Hmmm…you can destroy one of my creations, but I always have more. The Vistamon Swarm!" Kurata laughed.

"Joe…" Plesiomon's concern echoed throughout the cavern.

Joe pushed up his falling glasses in thought. "Kouki!" he called.

"Yeah yeah, on it! Digi-Soul, Overdrive!" Kuki shouted.

"Commandramon warp digivolve to………Darkdramon!" the large dragon digimon roared forth, and began to cut away at the lines of Vistamon pouring through the unknown entrances.

"Calumon Sovereign digivolve to………Varodurumon!" Varodurumon began to help.

Joe and Kouki watched as Plesiomon, Varodurumon, and Darkdramon began cutting through the lines of Vistamon.

Kouki began to notice a bright light coming from above. "Heaven's Thunder!" boomed someone or something. Bolts of lightning shaped as dragons rained down and destroyed the Vistamon.

"Oh my…this changes things." Kurata shrugged and just walked calmly away. Joe and Kouki didn't even notice, as a blue, red, and gold knight began to fall down gently from the sky. On the knight's back, was a large circular object and two long sword sheaths.

"I am Susanoomon." The knight said, his voice booming and echoing all around the area. "I request some assistance."

**Yay, Susanoomon!! Way to come in at the last second and save the day there! So what does he have to do with all of this? It all has to do with a simple mathematical equation: 1 + 1 2. Wait, not that one… 1 + 1 FISH!!**


	26. Dominic Helps Out For Once

A blue-furred creature stood balanced on an oak branch

**Chapter Twenty-Five: TigerVespamon and Zanbamon…Old Friends, or New Enemies!? Why Am I Asking You!!**

"Well, the humans are proving to be very resilient…" Lucemon said thoughtfully.

"That's their nature Lord Lucemmon." Barbamon told him.

"I'm sure." Lucemon replied. "Destroy Alphamon once and for all! Send down his old 'friends'." Lucemon ordered.

"Yes my Lord." Barbamon called out for the bee-man and the half-knight-half-horse. "Lord Lucemon requests you to destroy Alphamon. You alleged friend?"

"With pleasure, Sir Barbamon…" Zanbamon replied.

"We finally get to kill that (f-word. Deal) bastard!!" TigerVespamon said joyfully.

"Do it, now!" Barbamon ordered.

The two digimon nodded and sped down to the battlefield where Alphamon Dragon Mode and Dominic were at.

MMMMM

"Haseo? I just wanna know…are you and Relena together?" Dominic asked form Alphamon's shoulder.

Alphamon looked at him with his cat-like yellow eyes.

"Yes. Why?" he asked.

"Just wondering…" Dominic said. "I'm glad you're my brother, you know? Even if you're my half-brother."

"I am glad you are my brother as well." Alphamon replied. "I still wonder how Haneshiro is, however."

"Yeah, me too. What worries me is…" Dominic began.

"What?"

"What Kurata said to me…that he knew about the both of you. I was afraid that he'd hurt you…"

"He can never touch us at all. I will not allow. _We_ will not allow it." Alphamon assured.

"Awww, hanging out with your new little brother Haseo? Or are you going to let him die too?" someone taunted.

Alphamon's head snapped to the sky. His wings spread out and he rose into the air. A large bee-like digimon was there, along with a knight.

"Don't remember us?" the knight taunted, drawing his sword.

"Dominic…" Alphamon began.

"No! I'm not leaving you guys up here alone! I don't care if I'm not special like you Haseo, I'm not leaving my brothers!" Dominic shouted, gray eye's flashing.

"Would you look at that Zanbamon? The little runt cares!" the bee teased. "I'll tell you something boy, that kid is a menace and we want him gone for what he did! We want him to go to the worst place imaginable, worse than hell!"

"You know what!? I don't give a damn what Haseo did!" Dominic shouted. "What I care about is my family and friends, and, you know what? I'm lucky to have them! My own father didn't give a rip whether I lived or died! But you know what? If my mom lived, I probably wouldn't know Haseo! So, I glad! I don't ever want to be like them, and I don't want to do the things Kurata did, and I doubt Haseo did either!! So F#! YOU!" Dominic shouted angrily, his Digi-Soul flaring around his body.

"Let's go then! TigerVespamon, let's eliminate Alphamon!" Zanbamon agreed with his companion.

"Never lose your Anthem, Haseo!" Dominic encouraged.

Alphamon nodded.

"Focal Blade!" Zanbamon began to charge.

"Mach stinger Victory!" TigerVespamon charged as well, each had swords drawn.

On a whim, Dominic jumped onto TigerVespamon as he was thrown back. On his shoulders, Dominic pulled TigerVespamon's antennas, causing him to go off-course.

Alphamon clashed swords with Zanbamon and didn't struggle at all to break him off of him.

"Dominic!" Alphamon caught him as TigerVespamon shook the boy off. From Alphamon's hand, dominic jumped onto Zanbamon and punched him. The demon recoiled and reached back to grab Dominic's neck.

Zanbamon held him out in the air. "It sure is a looong way to fall boy…" he whispered.

"Screw you!" Dominic spat.

Alphamon knocked TigerVespamon back as the bee charged again.

"Attack us once more, and your brother dies Haseo." Zanbamon said coolly.

"Kotemon, that is unlike you! You bluffing!" Alphamon said warily.

"I know it is dishonorable, but it must be done!" Zanbamon replied. "The Kotemon you knew is gone, as is the FanBeemon."

"Let me go! Haseo, don't you dare give up! Not for me!" Dominic protested as Alphamon made his sword disappear.

"I must, I don't want anyone else hurt…" Alphamon replied sadly.

"DON'T YOU 'EFFING DARE HASEO KURATA!!" Dominic shouted angrily.

Alphamon looked up to meet his eyes. "I-…"

"Fine Haseo. If you want to give up, then fine. But I won't. Ever. GAH-RAAH!" Dominic set out his Digi-Soul at it's peak, making it seem as he had burst into gray flames. The flames licked up at Zanbamon's arm and he dropped him with a yelp.

"That boy is getting to be a pain in the ass!" TigerVespamon snapped.

Alphamon parried his sword against TigerVespamon's. "Hurt my brother, and you shall die." He growled.

"Yeah right. If anyone's bluffing it'd be you Haseo!" Zanbamon snapped.

"I'm not bluffing." Alphamon caught his brother once more and set him on his shoulders. "Ultimate War-blade: OuRyuuken!" he shouted.

The sword slashed at the two digimon.

"Fine, you wanna play that way!? Then we'll go! We'll face you alone, without your pipsqueak friends!" TigerVespamon snapped. The two flew away quickly.

"Haseo? Dorumon? Ghost?" Dominic asked.

"Yes?" all three replied.

"Thank you." He said. "I just didn't want to see my brother die like that…"

"Neither did I…" Ghost's voice replied.

"C'mon guys, we've got a war to finish!" Alphamon shouted.

"YEAH!"

**Sorry if that's a bit corny. You'll have to deal. It's really all I could think of. **


	27. Mystery Dungeon Refrences Inside

A blue-furred creature stood balanced on an oak branch

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Unfortunately, There Are Bigger Problems Than Lucemon…**

"What is it you need help with Susanoomon?" Varodurumon asked.

The knight looked up at the large bird.

"I need your help to rally the Demon Lords. I need their help plus a few select others." Susanoomon replied. "We must leave quickly!"

"You sure get to the point!" Kouki joked, but Susanoomon's glare silenced him.

"This is serious. If Kurata is not stopped, the Digital World will enter a state of eternal paralysis. He has set up a machine with the power to do this. Where it is, I am unsure. But now that I have figured out he was using Nefertimon to power it, I think that with some help I may be able to do this." Susanoomon explained.

"So, what you're saying is…" Joe began, "that you have to go to the Human World? I'm sorry Susanoomon, but you plus Lucemon is not a good combination. He still remembers what you did to him."

"I know, but when his home is in danger, he will die to protect it. That is the one weakness Lucemon doesn't want anyone to know. He is lashing out because he thinks that humans are the problem. Which in this case, they are. But he's got the wrong ones this time. The one he wants just ran off." Susanoomon said.

"Well, how do we get there…?" Varodurumon asked.

"I shall contact the Sovereigns. In light of the situation, I think even Zuqiaomon would protest." Ryuudamon bowed his small head and ran quickly away out of the cave.

Varodurumon degenerated involuntarily. Now, Calumon was embarrassed by his small size in front of the knight, but Susanoomon didn't seem to notice.

MMMMM

"They're taking too long…" Loaño said, sitting down cross-legged. Marcus nodded agreement.

"This is a cease fire." Thomas limped up and told them. Nanami was supporting him with Tunemon and MirageGaogamon Burst Mode following behind.

"Guys." Jay's voice came up from nearby. WarGaogamon (since well, she's a beast) stayed put as Jay walked up, the Moon Staff in her hand. "People are getting hurt. The other students…"

"I know Jay…there's gotta be a way to make a compromise…" Thomas began.

"You may wanna think fast. Lucemon is coming this way." Marcus warned.

ShineGreymon, WarGaogamon, Tunemon, and Anubismon came around defensively of their partners.

"Greetings humans." Lucemon said bitterly. He had a look on his face that suggested indigestion. Or something like that, don't hassle me!

"What do you want?" Loaño asked calmly.

"I have noticed that you have fought diligently, but you seem to be failing. Do you wish to quit? Surrender and spare yourself from this pain?" Lucemon said.

"No. We aren't going to surrender!" Jay snapped.

Lucemon turned to her. "You are a brave child, but do you have any idea of what we Demon Lords are fighting for?" he asked. "The Digital World is crumbling, and we have evidence that it is the fault of humans. File Island has become has become like a prison camp: digimon go in, but they never come out. Apparently, our brave guardians had no clue at all that this was happening!"

"It's not our fault. It's Kurata's!" Loaño snapped.

Everyone but Loaño and Lucemon gasped.

"What? What's he doing alive?!" Thomas protested.

"That asshole is alive!?" Nanami snapped.

"Who's Kurata?" Jay asked.

"Kurata was once a scientist for DATS." Loaño explained. "But, during the first expedition, he was convinced that all digimon were threats. So, he set out to eliminate them all. Tons of good digimon died because of him and his Gizumon XT's, and many lives were ruined. He captured Belphemon and used the Demon Lord to do his jobs for him. We eventually defeated him, but now he's back. Izzy recognized that Kurata used several digimon frequently to get rid of us. One of them was Kuzuhamon. Kurata sent Kuzuhamon as a hired mercenary to kill me before, Marcus, you remember that. There's no end to the sick crap he's done."

"What makes you so sure that this 'Kurata' is back?" Lucemon asked.

"The fact that the Digital Gate that several attacking digimon have come out of was manmade. I mean, I can create Digital Gates at will but that's only because AA can." Loaño explained.

Lucemon sighed: "Why should I take your word over my own?"

"Because, her word is truth, Lucemon. You just can't accept that the Digital World is falling apart." Someone said from behind him.

Lucemon turned to find Susanoomon, Calumon, Ryuudamon, Kouki, Joe, Gomamon and Commandramon.

"You…what do you want Susanoomon?" Lucemon growled.

"I have come to tell you that what we have both feared is happening. The Digital World's eternal paralysis. As in: we act together now, or our world is dead." Susanoomon said.

"The Gate shall close soon. We must come to a compromise before then." Ryuudamon stated.

"I wanna be able to go home without fear Lucemon." Calumon said.

"What would a runt like you have to do with any of this?" Lucemon snapped.

"Yeah, I'm wondering that myself." Kouki muttered.

"Calumon Sovereign digivolve to………Varodurumon!" Varodurumon roared angrily. "Lucemon, you know that if we do not have your aid, the Digital World is as good as gone!" he sqwaked.

Lucemon looked down and laughed. "You have found my weakness Susanoomon. I will call off the attack and I shall help you. But only to save the Digital World. Once this is over, we are enemies once more."

"Finally, you have goodness in your heart after all Lucemon." Susanoomon said with an invisible smile.

"Jay, get the newly gigantic Haseo and Dominic. Thomas, get Yoshi. Nanami, use that big mouth of yours to tell everyone the attack is off. Now guys." Loaño ordered.

The people went off to do just that.

"You are on dangerous ground Susanoomon. One false move…one hint of betrayal, and you will not see morning. I care deeply for my world. I guess that that is the curse of being part Holy digimon."

Susanoomon laughed. "That is no curse Lucemon. You are feeling something that you normally wouldn't. That's why it is so alien to you."

"We are enemies and yet you act like we are friends." Lucemon asked.

"The humans say to keep your friends close, but your enemies closer." Susanoomon replied.

"You always were more human than digimon." Lucemon spat.

"Not my fault." Susanoomon laughed once more before everyone who needed to be here was there.

"Now, once we go, our only outlet home is you human." Ryuudamon pointed with one claw to Loaño. She nodded in understanding.

"Let's go then." Joe said.

"Thomas, you leg is hurt, are you well enough tot go on?" Nanami asked, concerned for Thomas.

"I'll be just fine, thank you Nanami…" Thomas replied weakly, with a small smile on his face.

"Wait for it…" Anubismon said before anyone left.

This time, Jay, Dominic, Alphamon, Thomas, Yoshi, Marcus and Loaño said it all together: "DIVE ON!"

Lucemon shook his head: "Humans are strange creatures."

"But yet, that's what makes them so interesting." Susanoomon replied quietly.


	28. Some Stupid Game

A blue-furred creature stood balanced on an oak branch

**Sometime next week I'll be putting up a new story. Just to let you know.**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Like a Needle in a Haystack**

"I wonder how long this'll take Dominic." Jay asked. She and Dominic were riding on the head of WarGaogamon as she stomped through the only way she knew how.

"I do too…it could take forever." He replied.

"Either way, I'm glad to have you." Jay blushed.

"Yeah…" he replied quietly. 

Down on the ground, Anubismon was walking beside Rosemon. Varodurumon was flying gently above his brother.

"So, how does it feel to fly?" Anubismon asked.

"Great!" Varodurumon cawed happily.

Loaño and Marcus were searching in their own ways.

"What're we looking for again?" Loaño shouted up to Susanoomon.

He rolled his eyes and replied "A large machine."

Lucemon laughed. "She's nuts."

"You think?" Susanoomon replied.

"Humans are different alright." Lucemon exaggerated.

"This'll take forever." Loaño protested. "I wonder if we can search differently…" she suddenly ran off to another direction, leaving Marcus stunned.

"Uh…ShineGreymon, Anubismon…" he asked. "We should follow her."

"Right Boss." ShineGreymon said. And the three guys took off after the crazy person.

"Did she just?" Nanami wondered.

"Yes." Thomas sighed.

"Damn, that girl's just full of surprises." Kouki joked.

"She's full of something." Thomas sighed once more.

MMMMM

"Weeeee!! Down the hill!" Loaño muttered as she skidded, well, down the hill.

"Loaño!" she heard Marcus's voice yell from somewhere.

"Down here!" she called out. She began to walk around in completely random circles to nowhere.

"Hey, what's up? Why're you down here?" Marcus asked.

"Searching differently!" Loaño sighed, "Like I said!"

"Only you would do this!" Marcus sighed, but, she was…'unique'.

"Yup, that's why I rock!" Loaño smiled.

Marcus rolled his eyes and continued on with her. She led them all in a strange zig-zaggish pattern and round in circles even.

Let's face it: Loaño had no clue where she was going.

MMMMM

Izzy cracked his knuckles for probably the fifteenth time that hour. It's Izzy, he'll keep track.

Tentomon was shaking his head; the insect was frustrated with Izzy's habits.

"You know, you never used to do that." Tentomon said.

"I know." Izzy replied. "Over time, humans tend to develop new habits. This is one of those moments."

Tentomon rolled his eyes. "Only you would say it like that." He sighed.

A sudden buzzing came from Izzy's phone. Without hesitation, he picked it up.

"And who might you be?" he asked, rather rudely, since his caller ID showed a number that he didn't recognize.

"You know me…" an eerily familiar voice came over the line. Izzy's eyes widened.

"Kurata." He said simply. "I've told you time and again, I am not on your side."

"I'm not asking for you to join me, I'm warning you." Kurata said lightly.

Izzy narrowed his eyes. "What do you want?" he repeated.

"I'm saying that that world you keep trying to save is doomed." Kurata said simply.

"How are you sure?" Izzy asked.

"Because, I'm the one destroying it." Kurata laughed.

"I know this Kurata. I'm not being your technologies partner again. That was a disaster." Izzy said quietly, so Tentomon didn't overhear.

"Well, that's why Sampson took me off of that department and made me an ordinary scientist. Then, he paired you up with Kevin and Michelle. Remember how that turned out?" Kurata cackled.

Izzy blinked. "Goodbye Kurata." He clicked off the phone.

"Izzy?" Tentomon asked, concerned.

"Tentomon, sound the horn. We're going to the Digital World to find that machine." Izzy ordered.

"Do you even know where it is?" Tentomon asked.

Izzy looked down on his laptop and typed something in quickly. A screen showed up showing several multi-colored dots. Four were separated from the group, but he knew them all the same. He pointed to something nearby on the terrain.

"There." He said simply. "The machine is there."

But he was already afraid of being too late.

MMMMM

"Oof!" Loaño landed hard on the ground.

"You OK?" Marcus asked, pulling her up.

"Yeah, just tripped over something metal." Loaño sighed.

"Something metal…wait a sec! Lo, look!" Marcus said, dropping Loaño's arm and pointing to the ground where Loaño once stood.

She did a quick push-up and looked there.

A large metal tube was pushing up out of the ground there. It winded around and around like a cord, and it seemed to be attached to something.

"ShineGreymon, get Susanoomon!" Marcus ordered.

The dragon nodded and jumped into the sky to alert ShineGreymon.

Either way, they had no absolute clue about what they had just found.


	29. Uncensored Madness

A blue-furred creature stood balanced on an oak branch

**NOTE****: THINGS IN THIS CHAPTER ARE NOT EDITED OUT. IT FELT LIKE A WASTE TO JUST GET ALL OF THIS GOOD PISSED-OFF DIALOUGE AND NOT USE IT. BESIDES, KURATA DESERVES IT. I SHALL NOT PUT THE F WORD IN HERE. I WOULD BE KILLED IF I DID THAT. **

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Dominic Finally Cuts Loose! **

"Wow. Tubes." Keenan sighed. "Really amazing. Did you need chuck Norris over here to help you find this Lo?" he was referring to Marcus.

"More important than that, these are exactly the things we're looking for." Susanoomon said.

"Good to know my feet are worth something. And if Marcus is Chuck Norris, holy crud that would rock." Loaño said sarcastically.

"Really? Walker Texas Ranger wasn't that good." Marcus said.

"Depends on your view of Western movies." Thomas sighed at Marcus's indifference.

"Well, I expected you guys to be off-topic, but this is bad!" someone laughed.

Loaño froze. Kidd froze. Basically everyone who knew that cackle froze.

"Well, it seems that whenever I enter a room now I give off that vibe. What's it been? Years?" Kurata laughed once more.

Loaño was on the guy in a heartbeat. She had him by the collar of his shirt and he was slammed against a tree. Looking into her eyes, he no longer saw the crazy 14 year-old that he had once threatened. Now, he saw a genuinely pissed off 23 year-old woman and a who-knows-how-old digimon.

She spoke only a few words to him: "Stop. This. Now."

"I'm sorry, but events are already in motion so I can't really -!" he was cut off when Loaño put a glowing hand where his stomach was. Her eyes were glowing a furious black, and he wasn't sure if it was her, or the raging digimon spirit.

"Let me repeat. Stop this now, or I open a Digital Gate inside of your stomach that'll end you up in a Null Void. Or ultimately kill you. Whichever floats the boat along." The threat was genuine in her eyes. She wasn't kidding.

Jay looked totally freaked out. Since she had no clue about AA, to her this seemed like the Digital World was suddenly mutating her otherwise beat-boxing mentor.

To the others, including Lucemon, they were absolutely horrified. Thomas's jaw dropped at least ten feet, and Nanami nearly fainted.

Dominic looked down at his feet, so that his abnormally long hair obscured his face.

_Just do it and get it over with…so we can finally be rid of him once and for all…_he thought. But, it seemed so wrong that his father die like this.

"No." it wasn't him that spoke out, it was Marcus. "Don't Lo, if you kill him, your no better than him. And trust me, that's a long way to fall." He walked up and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "We all know what he's done, but it'll be a cold day in hell if he's not there."

Loaño looked back at him. They stared at each other until Loaño finally dropped him, letting the old guy slither down the trunk of the tree.

"Can I at least kick him?" she asked.

"Be our guest." Marcus invited.

Loaño, using a quick movement, punched Kurata instead. Not in his face, not in his heart (if he has one), in his balls. Yes, his balls.

Kurata bit his lip in pain, but he managed to shriek out, "Who punches a guy there!?"

"Me." Loaño muttered darkly.

"Marcus Damon, how in hell do you live with this woman!?" Kurata managed to squeak.

Marcus leaned in, so that he was close to his face. "I tend not to get on her bad side." He replied with a cocky smile.

"Son of a bitch Lo." Anubismon laughed.

Loaño actually found herself laughing too, at the irony. No one noticed Dominic slide gently off of GG and fall on his ass with a gasp. He got up and walked up to Kurata. His face was unreadable.

"Dad." He said. Everyone looked at him, surprised. Alphamon's eyes widened.

"Dominic…" Kurata sneered, "I suppose saying sorry is out of the question?"

"Yes, it is." Dominic, with a shriek of rage, roundhoused (if you don't know what that means, then you don't know Chuck Norris) Kurata in the face. "You've been Norrised." He spat.

"Dear God…I never thought you had it in you, being as weak as you were." Kurata held his bleeding nose and cackled.

Dominic's face changed from expressionless to that of pure, indefinite rage: "You were, no, _are_ the worst person I have ever encountered. And the fact that you're my father…well, that just drops us lower into Star Wars mirroring. You never told me if my mom was alive, or that you even cared a lick about her at all. Hell, I didn't even know I had a mother to begin with. I just thought I was dumped on you for some idiotic reason. I was three and I already knew you were a psycho. Three years old. Doesn't that mean anything at all? You tortured my brother to the brink of suicide. Who the hell knows what happened to Haneshiro! You though I would be special like him, and you know what? Yeah, I wanted to be that for you, if it meant getting some sort of recognition. But then, when I ran off and met Ghost, I realized I had a power all along. Being invisible was my ability. Even if it wasn't like it was in the movies, or the cartoons, or anything like that. I was invisible. And you know what? I was damn happy for it. I wanted anything to get away from accusing eyes and those people who just thought I was a poor lost kid with a cute face. When Ghost left, the orphanage finally recognized me. They took me in, and even if they ignored me, they were better than you ever could be. Don't say I'm weak. Look in a mirror. You rely on machines and paid soldiers to be your friends and allies. I actually have friends. I have family, and you're not a part of it Kurata. I spit on your name, and I only keep it because I want people to know that that name isn't always involved with senseless violence. Safe to say Kurata, I don't give a shit!"

"Holy hell Dominic!" Jay said. Everyone said that.

"Well, we were waiting for something like that, but not exactly the way we expected." A familiar voice said. It had a 'I'm smarter than you' air about it, and it was accompanied by a loud buzzing. Izzy, duh.

"Izzy, you sumbitch!" Anubismon cheered.

"Sorry Anubismon, not time for cheerily colorful reunions. We've got a job to do." Izzy replied, and they saw him atop a gigantic golden bug that had the vague appearance of a Rhinoceros Beetle.

"Haseo! Dominic!" shouted someone happily. Beside Izzy and the bug, a boy with short brown hair who looked to be the same age as Dominic clung to an angel digimon that was holding a gigantic key like a sword.

"Haneshiro!" Alphamon said. "ClavisAngemon!"

The two landed and Haneshiro shook hands with Dominic. Surprised, Dominic looked away in embarrassment. "You didn't…hear all of that…did you?" he asked.

Haneshiro laughed and nodded. "It was awesome the way you stood up to him!" he said.

"I say, this reunion is quite precious, but I believe that I also have something to show you." Kurata struggled to his feet, trying to spread his legs so that he wouldn't bother the area where Loaño punched him.

"Oh great, a box off confetti. It probably has some sort of bomb in it too." Kouki sighed.

"Actually, you're close to the point Kouki." Kurata said evilly, "Tell me, do you know what

paralysis' really means?"

"Yeah, where I snap your spine in half." Loaño said, without a hint of jokingness in her normally cheerful voice.

"No…he means a totally different version. The paralysis he's talking about can stop the time in an entire world, freezing everybody and everything in place. That makes it easy for Kurata to eliminate everything within his path." Thomas explained sadly.

"Ding ding! Now we know why he won the Nobel Prize!" Kurata laughed. "Yes, in a few hours, the entire Digital World will be paralyzed. Every. Last. Thing."

Susanoomon, Lucemon, and Varodurumon looked absolutely horrified. In fact, so did everybody else. But, it didn't prepare them for what happened next…


	30. Last Fight, Cry or Whatever Deal

A blue-furred creature stood balanced on an oak branch

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: The Useful Thing that Kurata Did; Belphemon Lives Once More (How Many Times Does That Make it Again?)! Can Just Alphamon Handle Him?**

"Rise up now, Belphemon!" Kurata laughed. The massive Demon Lord seemed to come out of nowhere. He roared with the pleasure of getting more revenge on the former DATS members.

Loaño looked up at Belphemon, straight in the eyes.

She laughed hysterically. Marcus stared at her as if she were an alien, then he started laughing too.

"Looks like DATS is back, guys! And we're all stuck up in it!" Loaño chuckled.

"Why are you laughing?" Kurata demanded.

"Cruel irony man, cruel irony!" Marcus responded, his face looking like his and a clown's switched places.

"Guys, let's take him down!" Anubismon barked. Rosemon, Tunemon, MirageGaogamon and the others began to rise to the sky to help, but Alphamon's sword swung in the way of their path.

"I must do this. Belphemon is our enemy." He said.

"That is true." Izzy said. "Ancient lore tells that Alphamon was the first to seal away Belphemon. Maybe now he should do it again. HerculesKabuterimon and I are looking for the machine. Haneshiro is coming with us, as is Dominic and Lucemon."

Lucemon turned a defiant eye to Izzy: "I shall not travel with you!" he spat.

Izzy frowned. "Would you rather see a friends be destroyed in front of you? Come on then!" he demanded.

Lucemon pondered this. Then, still wearing his defiant face, he picked up Dominic by the scruff and rose up. "Fine." He grumbled.

"Let's go then!" HerculesKabuterimon said, taking off in a loud uproar.

When they left, Kurata snapped his fingers together. Belphemon charged. Alphamon drew his swords and charged to meet him at the middle.

MMMMM

"Now, the machine looks like a gigantic generator." Izzy called over the noise of HerculesKabuterimon's wings. "It should be stationary."

Dominic nodded absently. He was getting a weird vibe leaving Ghost there to fight Belphemon. But, he knew that he had Haseo, Dorumon and the others with him too. Now, what was bothering him was a pestering memory that just wouldn't come out. He had a feeling that it would be useful…

"There!" ClavisAngemon announced, pointing downward to where the lines of pipe finally met into a massive machine.

They about-faced and landed. Izzy rushed over to the keypad and his fingers began flying over the keys faster than lightning.

The green screen in front of Izzy's face suddenly flashed red, and Izzy slammed his fists donw, pissed.

"I can't override the command." Izzy said, as if all hope was lost.

Haneshiro looked to ClavisAngemon, hoping for some sort of answer.

Then, the memory finally clicked open.

"I can." Dominic said.

MMMMM

Alphamon shouted, drawing one of his swords. It glowed a pure white, and a shield stood between Alphamon and Belphemon. Belphemon, being the big-ass he is, slammed into it full force and was stopped short.

But, Belphemon smiled evilly. "Lampranthus!" his chains swung out, and burst into flames.

Alphamon jumped to dodge, and pulled out OwRyumon's sword. "Ultimate War-Blade Ouryuuken!" he slashed at the chains, breaking them as he landed.

"You can't win this time…Gift of Darkness!" Belphemon blasted Alphamon with a wave of dark energy.

Alphamon tried to counter, but was blown back onto his own back. Panting, he struggled to get up, but that move was stronger than he remembered.

"Now it is time…" a voice echoed. Alphamon looked into the sky, and swore he was delirious.

There he saw Azulongmon. The dragon was faded, yes, but there all the same. His lightning horn began to glow, and from his peripheral vision, Alphamon could see two more glows coming from nearby.

Susanoomon and Varodurumon.

"Wha?" Varodurumon began, but Azulongmon began to speak again.

"Alphamon cannot fight alone, my friends. It is time for you to complete what once was, Chronomon! Or, Chronomon as he should've been! Holy!" Azulongmon proclaimed.

"I feel funny Susanoomon!" Varodurumon's voice grew faint as Susanoomon and he combined, and the result blinded them all…

MMMMM

"What?" Haneshiro asked.

"I can do it! I can override it!" Dominic said hysterically as he ran up to the computer.

He remembered one of the happiest days of his life: The one day Kurata really needed him for something, even if it was to work on the very machine Dominic was trying to stop.

"_Now Dominic, you see how I'm doing this?" Kurata spoke in a fatherly tone to the four-year-old. _

_Dominic nodded as his father placed in the chip. "This chip will power the machine itself." He explained._

"_What'll happen if it goes away?" Dominic asked tentatively, afraid to be yelled at and remembering the boy who was once there._

"_It will power down the machine and stop all operation." Kurata said with a triumphant smile. _

Of course, Dominic didn't realize then that that very machine would become a problem, or was ever meant to be a problem. He ran away about a week later. But, he hardly ever forgot that moment, when his father smiled at him like that, like he did Haseo when he was trying to trick him.

_It really _was_ a trick too…_Dominic thought as he tore open the hard drive's protective covering. He spotted the chip immediately, and tore it out. The whirring of the machine stopped, and the formerly red screen blacked off.

_I did it…the irony is very aggravating, but I did it! I helped save the Digital World!_ Dominic cheered in his mind. Without his knowing, Izzy took the chip from Dominic's hand and examined it.

Then, he crushed it in his fist sprinkling the dust onto the grass. "That's gone, but what about Belphemon?"

Haneshiro was looking back the way they came, where a massive ball of light had appeared over the treetops.

"I was getting to that…" he began.

MMMMM

"Susanoomon!"

"Varodurumon!"

"DNA digivolve to………Chronomon Holy Mode!" a large bird-human floated now. His massive wings were decorated with what appeared to be a flaming sun.

"Flashy…" Loaño murmured.

Chronomon landed beside Alphamon and helped him up. They nodded to each other, and Alphamon pulled out a sword of sorts.

Chronomon opened his arms and a massive fireball of light formed.

"Digitalize of Soul!" Alphamon cried, throwing his sword into Belphemon's heart.

"Holy Flare!" Chronomon released the flame and it combined into the sword.

The two attacks struck their marks, and Belphemon dissipated with a massive flash of light. His Digi-Egg fell to the ground, where it lay as Kurata trembled in disbelief.

"Now can I kill him?" Loaño asked.

"WAIT!" Lucemon's voice roared as he landed. He picked up Belphemon's egg and stared at it for a second.

"Well, what now?" GG grumbled.

"Belphemon, even though he was with Kurata, is a Demon Lord. He shall be treated as such and shall remain with myself and the others until he returns to us. I thank you for your help, humans. You are…" Lucemon looked at the group, and looked to tear up. He shook it off and jumped into the sky, never to return.

"Let's go home guys." Loaño said, using AA's powers to open a Digital Gate to home.

"Calumon-aniki, will you come too?" Kidd asked, he and the others had finally degenerated.

"I'm not sure…I think I'll be needed lots now!" Calumon replied, with a joyous look at Susanoomon. He 'smiled' and waved good bye.

"Haseo!" Dominic and Haneshiro both shouted. They ran up to their brother and hugged him. It hurt Haseo to have two fourteen-year-olds hug him at the same time and he gasped for breath.

"Hey hey hey now…don't forget me!" Ghost grunted from where he sat. Dominic let go of Haseo and grabbed up Ghost, hugging the slender dragon so tightly that he turned invisible from the pain.

"We thought you were both doomed!" Dominic whispered, loosening his grip.

"Thanks for the support, Dommy." The Kuramon said dryly.

"You shoulda seen Dominic Haseo!" Haneshiro was frantically telling Haseo about how Dominic disarmed the machine.

"We're leaving guys!" Jay warned them with a warm smile.

"Oh crap!" they all shouted, and they ran into the gate, unable to wait to get home…

"Whoops!" Loaño said suddenly, "Forgot someone!" she reached out of the Gate and grabbed Kurata, pulling him in as the Gate closed the final time. All that was left was Susanoomon and Calumon, waving good bye.


	31. The Epilogue, That's All Folks!

**Yes, it's over. For now. Deal. I don't own any songs I use in the credits. Any.**

**Epilogue: Amaranth**

"It's over…finally!" Loaño said gratefully, stretching her arms towards the sky. Kurata was placed securely (or so they like to think) in prison.

"Yeah!" Marcus hooted.

"Weee!" Agumon cheered. "But, Boss…what now?" he added with a knowing smile.

Marcus looked to Loaño. He turned red and grinned.

She looked to him. "What?" she asked.

"Will you marry me?" he asked bashfully.

Loaño's heart stopped. AA literally had to hotwire it to restart it. But, she knew what her answer would be. She ran up to him, and hugged him tightly.

"Duh, you douf!" she laughed insanely.

Thomas and Gaomon walked up a few seconds later. They all stared at each other. Suddenly, Thomas burst out laughing.

"Sir, what is it?" Gaomon asked, confused.

"I guess I lose this time Marcus Damon. I owe you." He laughed.

"You two bet Sir? On whether Marcus would ask Loaño?" Gaomon said in disbelief.

"It's an inside joke, dog-boy." Marcus laughed, patting Gaomon on his head.

"I don't give a crap." Loaño smiled. She hugged Marcus again.

"What, no streamers? This'll be a hellofa bachelor party!" Keenan laughed as he came over, Kristy's arm around him. Biyomon and Falcomon came up behind them.

"Well, if this is gonna end up like I think, I just gotta clear this up. Are you two gay?" Kidd pointed to Biyomon and Falcomon who instantly froze, furious. The two flew up and began to beat the near-crap out of Kidd. (He's a champion level digimon against two Rookies…he'll outlast 'em)

"Just one more thing…" Loaño said calmly.

MMMMM

'To the brave souls who fought to keep the Digital Monsters from invading the Earth, known only as: Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, TK, Kari, Joe, Izzy, Davis, Ken, Yolie, Cody, Takato, Rika, Henry, Marcus, Thomas, Keenan, Yoshino, Loaño…And to the brave Digital creatures who fought beside them, through thick and thin: Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Palmon, Patamon, Gatomon, Gomamon, Tentomon, Veemon, Wormmon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon, Guilmon, Renamon, Terriermon, Agumon, Gaomon, Falcomon, Lalamon, KiddGarurumon and AncientAnubismon…These are names that shall never be forgotten: Digidestined, Tamers, and DATS fighters…each more interesting than the last…'

"Okay, we're at the statue. What now?" Yoshi asked skeptically.

"Correction: _statues_." Loaño smiled.

"What did you do, you crazy girl?" her fiancé asked, eyebrows raised.

"This!" Loaño pointed to another two statues, each with a plaque that read and several people standing atop the mount.

Marcus walked up to the first, one with a notable character on it, and read from the plaque:

"'To those who were forgotten, who stopped the Demon Lord's invasion: Jayden, Dominic, Haseo, Yosuya, Storm, Mike, Tim, Dario (it goes on). And to their digimon, loyal partners: GG, Ghost, Dorumon, Crystalgatomon, Agumon, Dracomon, YellowGuilmon, Gotsumon (goes on).' Well, waddaya know…what's with the other one?"

"Let's see…" Haseo and Dorumon went up to the next statue and read: "'To those who have given their lives to make sure that this world survived: Kammito and Molly Ishida, Biyomon, Merukimon, Saberleomon, AncientAnubismon, Yggdrasil, Frigimon, (goes on) and finally Akihiro Kurata." Haseo froze, as did Dominic and Haneshiro.

Dominic looked at her. Loaño looked back innocently. "Why?" was all the boy asked.

"Because. He may have been a genocidal pedophile, but at some point, he did love digimon." Loaño explained. "But, he loved them too little."

"So, now what?" Yoshi asked.

"This." Loaño looked into all of their eyes. Then, she hurried back to the Academy.

MMMMM

"WHAT!?" Nanami shouted. "You're going back to the digital world!?"

"Yes." Loaño answered calmly. "We and anyone else who wishes to come along can settle in the Wanderer's Cape with me and Marcus."

"Then, count me in." Thomas said. "I'm not leaving you two alone again."

"Well, then, I'm coming too!" Nanami said, turning red as everyone looked at her.

"Why?" Thomas asked.

"Well…I love you, Thomas…There, I said it, pay up!" she snapped to ReggaePalmon, who handed her twenty bucks.

"You…you do?" Thomas said, taken aback.

"Cut the sap and make syrup! Count Kristy and me in!" Keenan said cheerily.

"Uhg…I just can't escape these snap decisions, can I?" Yoshi sighed and looked to Lalamon. "Fine, us too."

"Us too, Wanderer's Cape is a great getaway place!" Yosuya said, and Sampson nodded agreement with Kudamon and Crystalgatomon.

"Us too!" Jay insisted, holding onto GG.

"Yeah, us too!" Dominic agreed, holding Jay's hand.

"Well, full house!" Loaño cheered. "Save for…Haseo, Haneshiro and Relena…what about you?"

"Um…yeah, why not?" Haseo said. "The Royal Knights need help still!" Relena nodded agreement and kissed Haseo on the cheek. Haseo then turned tomato-red.

"Hey, let's make spaghetti!" Dorumon laughed. "Otouto is red enough!"

"Plus, someone needs to be one of Loaño's bridesmaids!" she added with a huge smile.

"Also, I don't trust them two alone." Haseo said with a hard stare at Dominic and Jay.

Loaño laughed along with Yoshi. Then, Yoshi took out fifteen dollars and handed to her. "Told you!" Loaño chuckled.

"Cheater…" Yoshi grinned, referring to how AA could see the future.

"He had nothing at all to do with it!" Loaño assured her friend.

"Well, let's go…" Marcus looked at Loaño, not for the Gate, but for something else…

"Ok Marcus." Loaño agreed.

Everyone waited, hushed in silence.

"DIVE ON!" she shouted.

MMMMM

In the Digital World, they were very much welcomed by the Justi Gang, Calumon, and Susanoomon.

After all that, they wandered to Wanderer's Cape. The upside-down mansion. On the path, sea crashing against the cliffs, Loaño noticed something off the path.

"Well now…" she murmured as she dashed towards the pink flowers. She pulled up one from the earth. "Amaranths…how odd…" The flowers were tiny and shaped like pink stars.

"Amaranths?" Jay asked as she noticed that she had traveled off. The girl came up to her asking that.

"Yeah, there's a song about them…" Loaño said, putting the amaranth stem behind her ear. "Queer how they're in the Digital World isn't it?"

"Yeah, whatever that means…" Jay responded, eyeing the former teacher oddly.

"I'll have Thomas play the song on piano for you…" Loaño suggested.

"Why not just for your wedding?" Jay suggested, proving her suggestion moot.

"Yeah, why not?" she whispered, looking at the flowers sway in the breeze.

MMMMM

(Loaño)

Well, life goes on…I'll give you a little taste of what happed to everyone...(I'll give the non-dubbed names too…)

Thomas/Touma and Nanami Norstein:

Yes, the odd duo is hitched! Officially, it was about a year-and-a-half years after mine…Now; they live in a house nearby to the Cape, but still help us with…certain operations…

Keenan/Ikuto and Kristy/Chika Crier/Noguchi:

Yes well, not surprising is it? Happy ending for everyone, right? Yeah, I guess so. Keenan and Kristy got married right when they turned twenty, so about a year later.

Haseo Kurata and Relena Norstein:

Hahaha, that's a laugh! You thought you were gonna trick me into revealing what happened to Haseo just like that! No way José! That's for Tsuki-kun to explain in his story! I'm just gonna say this, THE TWO ARE STUCK TOGETHER LIKE STICKY STICKY STICKY GLUUUEEEE!! (Sorry, Tsuki-kun, it's funny, okay.) There not married, yet.

READ IT!! BELIEVE IT!!

Yoshino Fujieda:

Okay, here's a card. Yoshi is perfectly fine without a guy by her side…though the search for Ivan has come up empty…dammit Ken, I thought you were a detective! Oh well, if you can't find 'em, you can't find 'em.

Either way, she's still happy just being with Lalamon. Well, we could always try Neon!

Dominic Kurata and Jayden Bishario:

Well, that's a surprise. Dominic kept his last name. His real one, I mean.

Hey, they're working on the whole 'married' thing. They're what, fifteen-sixteen? Isn't that illegal unless you elope? I don't think they're planning on that anytime soon…

Sampson and Yosuya:

Again, see Tsuki-kun, please. I'm not authorized. He'll beat the shizzle out of my nizzle.

Haneshiro:

Well, he's alone for now. He's just happy with Tokomon X and his two brothers. For now, I said!

Everyone Else:

I do see Tai every once in a while, he's the ambassador for the Digital World so, yeah. Grandpa is actually up in space at the moment with Gabumon, so my Grandma is filling him in.

Izzy…now there's a card…never there when you really need him…always there when you do but you don't. No, he isn't here either.

Well that's it…credits- what? Why are you looking at me like that? Did I forget someone?

Well, I am so blonde. I forgot me and Marcus!

Marcus/Masaru and Loaño Damon/Daimon:

After the wedding, we both returned to our position as the peacekeepers of the Digital World. Things never seem to change, do they? Yeah, I'm not gonna bore you with what happened to us. It's well………me and Marcus-much.

Kidd and Calumon do live with us now, and they're the prank-pulling brothers who like to piss off Marcus and Agumon (what's new?)…

But well, credits time…(just a bunch of songs I like, hopefully you like 'em too)

**BOLD** text is what you see if you put your mind to it.

AMARANTH by NIGHTWISH

_Baptized with a perfect name,  
The doubting one by heart,  
Alone without himself...  
War between him and the day,  
Need someone to blame,  
In the end, little he can do alone... _

_  
Caress the one,  
The never-fading rain in your heart,  
The tears of snow-white sorrow,  
Caress the one,  
The hiding amaranth,  
In a land of the daybreak...  
_

_Apart from the wandering pack,  
In this brief flight of time,  
We reach for the ones, whoever dare..._

You believe but what you see?  
You receive but what you give?

_  
Caress the one,  
The never-fading rain in your heart,  
The tears of snow-white sorrow,  
Caress the one,  
The hiding amaranth,  
In a land of the daybreak..._

Caress the one,  
The never-fading rain in your heart,  
The tears of snow-white sorrow,  
Caress the one,  
The hiding amaranth,  
In a land of the daybreak...

_Reaching, searching for something untouched,  
Hearing voices of the never-fading calling...(calling...)_

Caress the one,  
The never-fading rain in your heart,  
The tears of snow-white sorrow,  
Caress the one,  
The hiding amaranth,  
In a land of the daybreak... daybreak!

_Caress the one,  
The never-fading rain in your heart,  
The tears of snow-white sorrow,  
Caress the one,  
The hiding amaranth,  
In a land of the daybreak... daybreak!_

MOVE ALONG by ALL-AMERICAN REJECTS

_Go ahead as you waste  
your days with  
thinking,  
when you fall everyone stands.  
Another day and you've  
had your fill of  
sinking  
with the life held in your  
Hands are shaking cold,  
these hands are meant to hold  
SPEAK TO ME_

When all you got to  
keep is strong,  
move along move along  
like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
move along move along  
just to make it through  
move along  
move along

So a day when you've  
lost yourself  
completely,  
could be a night when  
your life ends.  
Such a heart that will  
lead you to deceiving  
all the pain held in your  
hands are shaking cold,  
your hands are mine to hold  
SPEAK TO ME  
When all you got to  
keep is strong,  
move along move along  
like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
move along move along  
just to make it through  
move along  
(go on, go on, go on, go on)  
When everything is wrong  
we move along  
(go on, go on, go on, go on)  
When everything is wrong  
we move along  
(along)  
along  
(along)  
along  
(along)  
along  
When all you got to  
keep is strong  
move along, move along  
like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
move along move along  
just to make through  
When all you got to  
keep is strong  
move along, move along  
like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
move along move along  
just to make through  
(to make it through)

When all you got to  
keep is strong  
move along, move along  
like I know you do  
(know you do)  
And even when your hope is gone  
move along move along  
just to make through  
move along  
(go on, go on, go on, go on)

Right back what is wrong  
we move along  
(go on, go on, go on, go on)

Right back what is wrong  
we move along  
(go on, go on, go on, go on)

Right back what is wrong  
we move along  
(go on, go on, go on, go on)

BLEEDING LOVE by LEONA LEWIS

_Closed off from love  
I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough  
And it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass  
Before you know it you're frozen,  
oohooh_

But something happened  
For the very first time with you  
My heart melted to the ground  
Found something true  
And everyone's looking round  
Thinking I'm going crazy (ooh,ooh i, i)

but I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding I  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open (hmm, ooh)

Trying hard not to hear  
But they talk so loud  
Their piercing sounds fill my ears  
Try to fill me with doubt  
Yet I know that the goal  
Is to keep me from falling  
(hey-eh)

But nothing's greater  
Than the rush that comes with your embrace  
And in this world of loneliness  
I see your face  
Yet everyone around me  
Thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe

But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open  
(ohoohoh)

And it's draining all of me  
Oh they find it hard to believe  
I'll be wearing these scars  
For everyone to see

I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love

**Loaño runs across the screen, a pissed-off Biyomon and Falcomon following angrily behind, screaming mutely for her blood.**

HOLIDAY by GREEN DAY

_Say, Hey!_

Hear the sound of the falling rain  
Coming down like an Armageddon flame (Hey!)  
The shame  
The ones who died without a name

Hear the dogs howling out of key  
To a hymn called "Faith and Misery" (Hey!)  
And bleed, the company lost the war today

I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives  
On holiday

Hear the drum pounding out of time  
Another protestor has crossed the line (Hey!)  
To find, the money's on the other side

Can I get another Amen? (Amen!)  
There's a flag wrapped around  
a score of men (Hey!)  
A gag, a plastic bag on a monument

I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives  
On holiday

(Hey!)  
(Say, Hey!)

"The representative from California has the floor"

Zieg Heil to the president gasman  
Bombs away is your punishment  
Pulverize the Eiffel towers  
Who criticize your government  
Bang bang goes the broken glass and  
Kill all the fags that don't agree  
Trials by fire, setting fire  
Is not a way that's meant for me  
Just cause, just cause,  
because we're outlaws yeah!

I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives  
I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives

This is our lives on holiday

**The words: "LAST ONE" scroll across the screen…**

ARE WE THE WAITING by GREEN DAY

_Starry lights, city lights  
Coming down over me.  
Sky scrapers, and stargazers  
In my head.  
Are we, we are,  
Are we, we are  
The waiting unknown  
This dirty town was  
burning down all my  
dreams  
The Lost and found  
city bound in my  
dreams_

And screaming  
Are we, we are,  
Are we, we are the waiting  
And screaming  
Are we, we are  
Are we, we are the waiting

Forget me nots and  
second thoughts  
Live in isolation  
Heads or tails and  
fairytales in my mind  
Are we, we are,  
Are we, we are the  
waiting unknown  
The rage and love,  
The story of my life  
The Jesus of Suburbia is a lie

And screaming  
Are we, we are,  
Are we, we are the waiting  
And screaming  
Are we, we are,  
Are we, we are the waiting

And screaming  
Are we, we are,  
Are we, we are the waiting  
And screaming  
Are we, we are,  
Are we, we are the waiting

Ohh..  
Are we, we are,  
Are we, we are the waiting  
Ohh..  
Are we, we are,  
Are we, we are the waiting

**Epilogue over and done with, I have reviewers to thank!**

_**Thank you…**_

_**Tsukyiomaru (Tsuki-kun: Owner of Haseo, Haneshiro, Yosuya)**_

_**Storm of Sparks (Owner of Storm)**_

_**Wardragonmon (Owner of Tim)**_

_**Griff 4815**_

_**Usagi Sohma 83**_

**Well, that's it…or is it?**

**Holy crap 11 pages on Word and over 3,000 words! I guess I can't continue because that just increases to count…crap…doing it again…and again, and again…**

**Oh yeah, hints of a sequel? **_**Totally true.**_


End file.
